


Trouble

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 54,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: A news reporter who is seeking out the truth gets himself tangled up in a web of revenge and a certain love problem involving a particular pop singer."I will do anything for you.""Are you sure you want to do this?""You'll regret this!""Ah... You're no fun."
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 78
Kudos: 78





	1. Clip 1

Again with the camera flashes, the pop star squinted and his eyes shied away from the cameras. Nothing really changed for him ever since he entered what they called the top entertainment world. His face was everywhere for sure. People loved him, cheered for him, adored him but one thing that didn't change for sure was himself. Hwang Minhyun sighed and put down his phone. This is boring. Seriously, who can break him away from the dullness that was tugging him deep in his core? He did love being on stage, he loved being the center of attention, for sure but things can get pretty repetitive too. The same waiting rooms, the same concepts. Rinse and repeat until he got bored.

"Argh! Enough!" he muttered and stood up, bored of waiting for his manager already. He picked up his coat and hat, throwing them on before leaving the waiting room. He headed out the side since he knew the front and back would be hoarded with fans who wanted to gaze upon his luscious face just one more time. He put on his sunglasses admist the night sky and sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and strutting off the pavement. He headed towards a nearby gay bar and took a seat, ordering himself a light drink since his goal here wasn't to get drunk but just to do something different for the night. And different also included him scanning the area for something good. His lips curled into a smile when he noticed a camera pointed his direction. Seems like wearing a disguise doesn't work nowadays too. Well, not that he had planned out his disguise well anyways. He stood out like a sore thumb with his hat and sunglasses after all but that was how he is. Always the center of attention.

He got up and brought his drink along with him, making his way towards the paparazzi. He leaned against the wall where the person with the camera stood and flashed a smile.

"Looks like I got caught," He hummed and the paparazzi flinched, taking a step back. Now that Minhyun was upclose, he noticed the other gave off a different energy compared to how regular paparazzis are. He also had pale pink hair that made him stood out, not something people in his line would prefer. "What are you?"

The male breathed in and puffed his chest out, giving off an air of confidence. Minhyun could see the other was faking it real hard by how his hands were shaking but he guessed it wouldn't be so bad to play along for now. "I'm a reporter. My name is Baekho and I want to interview you."

"Interview me from all the way across the room? You're a weird one," Minhyun cooed. "I'm not interested in being interviewed for free but we could strike a deal."

"A deal?"

"Mhmm. Spend a night with me and I'll give you your interview."

###

Sharp moans filled the stuffy air of the love motel as the two went at it. Minhyun's smirk was way up his cheeks as he thrusted further into the ass cheeks that really had his full attention. The male beneath him cried out in a voice that Minhyun never thought the other was capable of. Clear and crisp yet somehow lewd and sultry too. Their bodies moved against one another as if it knew what the other's next move was. Minhyun was pleasantly surprised as he bent down and kissed the male. Their tongues danced and explored each other even whilst connected from the bottom. Minhyun kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"Your body is amazing," Minhyun praised the other who could only moan in response. "Ah... Your voice. Its like nothing I've heard before. Hey, won't you say my name?"

"Hah- Ahh- Min-Minhyun."

Minhyun's chest became flooded with emotions and he unravelled into the condom. He shuddered and smiled. "Amazing. I've never met someone who can make me come from their moans. You're real special, aren't you, Baekho sshi?"

Minhyun pulled out and started to jerk him off. Baekho twitched and squirmed, gasping as his body jolted. Back arched and white strings escaped the tip of his member. Minhyun grinned and kissed his lips again. "I wonder if we will meet again, mister reporter."

"Nghh... You... You owe me an interview," the male gasped with teary eyes. Minhyun hummed and brushed his hair aside.

"Anything for you, sweetie. If you want, we can do this again too."

Baekho growled and attempted to refuse but his mind was already overwhelmed by the surge of new emotions and he passed out fairly quickly. Minhyun smiled and helped him clean up, enjoying the meager task of cleaning someone up as well as the place. He popped open the reporter's wallet and hummed, taking a seat beside the unconscious male with only a bathrobe on. He took out his ID and hummed. 

Kang Dongho. 

"Oh, we have a little sneaky lad here." 

Minhyun's attention shifted to the camera as he moved across the room to take it. He turned it on and started flipping through the pictures. He recognised some people in the photos and raised his brows. Pictures of him were also taken which shouldn't be surprising but it still was considering the moments they were taken. He frowned and gripped the camera tightly, lowering it so he can stare at the sleeping male. 

Oh well. 

He can wait a whole night to interrogate this man. After all, his next concert started at night and rehearsals were in the evening so he had plenty of time. Plenty of time to figure out how to get this man to speak too. He knew reporters were as stubborn to get a juicy bite too as they were with speaking the truth. 

He glanced around the room and smirked. Maybe he had picked the perfect love motel for this. He got up and let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long night as it was morning. Time to get to work.


	2. Clip 2

Baekho woke up with a blurry mind. He couldn't really recall what happened until he heard a click followed by a flash. He squinted and then blinked his eyes open, recognising that sound from a mile away. He gasped when he saw Hwang Minhyun holding his camera directed towards him with a shit eating grin.

"Someone is awake," the male cooed. Baekho was about to get up but realised he had been tied to the bed with long strips of cloth. His arms stretched out to both ends of the bed. He groaned and struggled. "Look this way, Baekho sshi."

"Wh-what are you doing?! Don't play with my camera!" he snapped, feeling a surge of anger rise. He winced when his butt and back ached from his struggling.

"Oh I know. This is like your life and soul and all those fancy mahjingy thing. So, tell me, mister reporter, why do you have pictures of me and my fellow one night stands?" Minhyun cooed as he folded his legs. Baekho gasped and averted his guilty gaze. "Could it be... You've always wanted to end up in bed with me too?"

Minhyun laughed, meaning it as a joke but then he realised that Baekho had gone quiet and his cheeks burned bright red. Minhyun paused and raised a brow. "You're not for real, are you?"

"Ugh- Laugh all you want!" Baekho snapped back and Minhyun sighed.

"What happened to the cute little squealing man who was begging me for more yesterday? Oh it was such a thrill," Minhyun teased and Baekho gulped, feeling embarrassment climb up his cheeks faster than his memories could resurface. He just wanted to curl up and rot away. His legs immediately closed up as he remembered them having sex last night. "I quite enjoyed the sex. It was very hot unlike most of these people caught on your camera. In fact, you might be the hottest among them all. Look at your abs, your ass, your thighs, your face. Everything about you is just enthralling."

Minhyun snapped another picture and smirked. Baekho gritted his teeth. "Don't joke with me. Let me go! You have a concert rehearsal to attend, right?"

Minhyun feigned surprise and laughed. "Aww. You know my schedule too. How nice of you."

"Ugh... What do you want?" Baekho asked, laying down flat again while giving up, feeling certain that Minhyun would let him go if he just played it cool. Minhyun hopped off the table he had been seated on and approached Baekho, lifting the camera to his face and smiled.

"I wonder, mister reporter." Again, the shutter sounded and Baekho turned away instinctively to stop his picture from being taken. "Let's make a deal. You and me."

"A deal?" Baekho peeked at Minhyun who lowered the camera and nodded brightly.

"I saw images of certain people that I know and I believe its publicly known that I'm friends with them. You came after me last night for more than just an interview, wasn't it? You knew of my habits of sleeping with people and if you could procure something like... An interview in exchange, it would make things easier for you, yes?"

Baekho gasped and Minhyun hummed. It seemed like he hit the target right on point. Minhyun chuckled and set the camera beside Baekho's head. He leaned closer and tapped his nose.

"Silly little Baekho. My deal is that you offer me this," Minhyun said and trailed his finger down Baekho's chest. Baekho breathed in sharply and stiffened. "And I will help you with your investigations."

"Eh? You would?"

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. He untied one of Baekho's wrists and held his hand. "If you take the deal, I would."

"You... I..."

"Plus I know you're attracted to me too. That's why you haven't written a report on me yet, right?"

Baekho's eyes widened and he looked at Minhyun who kissed his hand.

"Silly little Baekho."

"You're a real pain in the ass as I expected you to be. I'll take your deal," Baekho scoffed and pulled his hand away to untie his other wrist. Minhyun laughed and kissed his cheek, making the reporter blush again as he rubbed his cheek. "YAH!"

"I already keyed my number into your phone. Make sure to come when I call, okay, sweetie?" Minhyun giggled and wore his coat, lifting his hat and giving him a little nod. He sent a wink towards the male who just managed to get himself free. "See you around, Kang Dongho."

Baekho could only watch as the pop star left him all alone in the room. He can't believe this just happened to him. He looked around for his phone and found the pop star's name saved under 'Min Honey~<3'. He groaned and knew he was doing this both for his investigation and yes, his infatuation with the otherworldly male. 

But it was only the beginning.

Minhyun hummed happily as he made his way back to his hotel, texting his manager that he was ready to leave for the next destination. He wished time would move a little faster now. After all, he can't wait to see what else the lovely reporter had to offer him. Like a sweet sweet candy, he was enticed in the first bite and now he wanted more. It was unlike anything before. The way he felt the explosions and fireworks. The way their bodies jsut answered to each other. The tension, the heat. It riled Minhyun up in ways he hasn't realised a person was capable of making him feel. Maybe it was because he knew the reporter had feelings for him but Minhyun had never imagined himself to become fixated on someone just after one night. After all, a fling was a fling and he has had plenty of those. 

But maybe things were about to change and he was ready for it.

Or so he thought.

Baekho managed to get home safely after that encounter. Though he wouldn't exactly call it home sweet home, he needed all the rest he could get.


	3. Clip 3

"Why isn't it here?!" the man yelled and shoved some items off his table in a fit of fury. "No... Relax. Calm down. It'll be fine." 

He picked up his items from the ground and rearranged them on the table. The door opened and he looked up. A suave slim male stood there with an office attire, messy hair and round glasses. 

"Ah. I'm sorry. The shop isn't open yet." 

"Hmm... Kwak Aron. That's you, right?" 

The man froze and he scanned the male again. "Yes. And you are?" 

"Pleasure to be of acquaintance. I heard you help my father recently so I came to check you out and see if you could help me too." 

"Your father?" 

The male pulled out a name card and handed it to the other. He gasped and almost dropped the card when he read the corporation name. 

"No! I'm not helping you guys anymore!" 

"Hmmm... Its not anything illegal, Kwak sshi. I'm just hoping we could be friends. What do you say?" 

Aron shook his head. 

~~~

The reporter jolted awake when his ringtone went off. He scurried to the other side of the bed and answered the call. 

"Kang Dongho! Where is the report?! It's been 2 weeks since you started following the pop star but you still have nothing to show?!" the starking voice of his boss pierced his hearing as he flinched and instinctively moved the phone further from his ear. 

"Ah. Sorry, sir. I'll draft something up as soon as I have something to write." 

"This is taking too long. Two days is all I'm giving you!" 

The phone call was cut and Baekho sighed, falling back onto his bed. That's right. He had been following Minhyun around for two weeks now and knew about the guy for more than that yet he couldn't bring himself to write an article on the man. He didn't know why. He remembered the first time seeing him in person and how he was utterly blown away by his stage performance. It was something that kept bothering him even as he followed the pop star around, taking his photos and finding all his dirty little secrets. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to write and expose everything about the pop star. Even as their bodies met in night, all Baekho could think about was him and how perfect he was despite knowing full well that he wasn't. He was a cunning sly fox who played around with people's heartstrings. Baekho knew that yet he had let himself get swept up along with his flow. He was wrapped around the man's finger from the get go and all he could do was curse himself. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

Still, work was work and Baekho had to hand something over or he would lose his job. He looked at the number on his phone and frowned, putting it aside as he pulled his laptop over and started to type out a draft. He wished he could have enjoyed his night with the man he had subconsciously fallen for in first sight yet he felt guilt wreck him hard. The way Minhyun whispered sweet words, touched him the way he wanted to be touched, held him like he was important. It was like Minhyun could read him like an open book. Baekho wanted more but knew he had to smother these feelings before they grew and hurt them both. Mainly him.

~~~

He lowered his sunglasses and hummed, opening the car door and getting down. 

"Thanks for the ride back," Minhyun said and smiled to his manager who sighed. 

"Just stay inside, won't you? You have plenty of fans as it is and not to mention those crazed ones too. Take care of yourself better," his manager sighed again and Minhyun laughed, pushing his sunglasses up again. 

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. Have a good night too." 

His manager nodded and waved to the pop star who shut the door and strutted up the stairs of the hotel to get to the lobby. He went back to his room and immediately took a shower. He picked up his phone and called Baekho's number without hesitation. It rang again and again but nobody picked up. Minhyun frowned and tried a couple more times before changing to a messaging app that he knew the other had. It was so easy to crack the reporter's password after all. 

'Are you ignoring me? That's mean, mister reporter' He typed out and sent it. He saw the blue ticks and smirked. The man was looking after all. He crossed his legs and leaned forward. 

'I can see you online.' 

'What do you want?' came the brusque response. 

'Just a little fun time. You want your interview, right? How does tonight sound?' 

'Fine. As long as you don't lay a hand on me.' 

'Oh. I can't promise that. Here's the address. I'll be waiting in room 507. Knock three times.' 

He grinned as he closed the app and scrolled through his playlist, finding for a suitable song for the night. He hummed along to the song and set up another sheet on the bed before spinning around, dancing by himself as he waited. He poured himself a glass of water and sipped it like wine, still feeling the rush of the adrenaline from the concert yet to die down. 

20 minutes passed before the three knocks finally sounded. Minhyun tip toed to the door and peered out the peep hole. He smiled and opened the door, immediately pulling the shocked male inside and shutting it behind them. 

"You're here," he chirped happily. Actually the happiest he had felt in awhile and he didn't know what was bringing out this rush of emotions except perhaps the anticipation that he would be able to have another taste of the male before him that he had trapped at the front door. He lifted Baekho's chin to give him a peck on the lips but the reporter covered his mouth with a sharp frown. 

"I told you not to lay a hand on me," He hissed. Minhyun laughed and licked his hand, making him pull away with a gasp. Minhyun took that chance and kissed him deeply.


	4. Clip 4

A/N : just a warning beforehand

###

Swept off his feet again was the reporter as his own tongue swirled around the pop star's, giving it a light suck as he pulled him closer. He knew he should stop or push him away but when Minhyun wrapped his arms around his waist, all Baekho wanted to do was answer. He wrapped his arms around Minhyun's shoulders and with their lips still locked, both stumbled towards the bed. Minhyun parted to remove his shirt, pulling Baekho's off immediately as well. He grabbed the male and pushed him down onto the bed, attaching their lips wildly again until they were kissed a pretty red. Baekho felt all his control slipping as he returned each and every kiss eagerly. Minhyun's hands on his waist felt right but not enough as he pulled the pop star lower until their hips met. Minhyun cooed and started to kiss lower, trailing it along his neck as he grinded down on the male.

"You like this, hmm?" Minhyun asked teasingly as he dragged a tongue across Baekho's hardened nipples. The reporter jolted and he bit his lower lip. Again, he was losing a battle he had told himself to fight against but the wave was Minhyun and he couldn't. His tears broke out and Minhyun paused, staring at Baekho before smiling warmly. It made Baekho's heart throb in pain. "Why are you crying, sweetie? We only just started." 

"I... I came here today... To tell you that I can't do this," Baekho cried and rubbed his tears away with his arms. Minhyun stood up and raised his brows. 

"What are you saying? We had a deal." 

"No! You forced it onto me. I..." Baekho gulped and clenched his fists. Minhyun scowled and pulled Baekho's pants off. "Ah- Stop it!" 

"No!" Minhyun growled and Baekho trembled. He gasped when Minhyun turned him around furiously. The sudden change in aggression shocked Baekho. He tried to crawl away but the angered male pulled him back by the hip and bit down on his shoulder. Baekho cried out in pain. "I won't stop." 

"Why? You barely even know me," Baekho sobbed. He flinched when Minhyun pulled his underwear lower and ran his fingers along his penis, digging into the tip painfully. "Agh- Minhyun, please." 

"You followed me around for days. You should know by now that I'll keep a tight hold on what I want," Minhyun whispered into his ear before biting down on the sensitive lobe and licking it. Baekho shuddered as Minhyun's other hand pinched and pulled his nipple. He cried more and grasped at the sheet. "You want me just as much, don't you?" 

"I'm sorry," Baekho sobbed. Minhyun frowned and brought his other hand up as well, abusing Baekho's nipples. Baekho twitched and squirmed under Minhyun's hold as his back was pressed firmly against the pop star's. "Hah- ugh-" 

Minhyun pressed his clothed hard member against Baekho's twitching hole that could still remember Minhyun from the night before. His body was lit again just like the night before. "Look at you. Poor little Baekho, fighting against the world by his lonesome." 

Baekho bit his lip and held Minhyun's hands, trying to stop him when he felt his energy come back to him but Minhyun pinched them hard and he flinched. "Ugh- No. It hurts." 

"That's right. That's how my heart feels if you keep rejecting me," Minhyun said and let him go, gliding his hands down Baekho's body that felt like every touch left a mark. Minhyun's hands felt so good. He was beginning to lose his mind again as Minhyun touched front and back, managing the first digit inside without lubricant. "At least your body isn't rejecting me." 

"N-no- mmph-" Minhyun covered his mouth and slid a second finger inside. Baekho shuddered and panted into the hand. He was weak in his knees and stomach, barely able to use his strength against the man who literally made him this way. What was the point of his training when he couldn't even use it against people when it counted? 

"Oh, Baekho. Sweet little Baekho," Minhyun teased and kissed the bite mark. Baekho groaned and shut his eyes, one hand weakly pulling at Minhyun's and the other just trying to balance himself. Minhyun placed gentle kisses on his back while stretching his insides. "I don't make promises I don't keep. I actually have something really interesting to share with you." 

Baekho wanted to listen but his mind was already a whirlpool of emotions, incapable of anymore input except the fact that Minhyun was about to fuck him again and he would willingly take it. Minhyun seemed to have catch on his situation and moved his hand away, letting him breathe fresh air with his mouth. The pop star lowered his pants and underwear, sliding on a condom swiftly before sliding himself inside. Baekho grunted and bit his lip again as Minhyun went in all the way. 

"Much more welcoming than yesterday. I'll call it progress until you remember me always," Minhyun cooed while rubbing gentle circles on his back. Baekho blinked away the hazy tears before he whimpered as Minhyun started to move. His gasps became uncontrollable moans again as Minhyun managed to hit his prostrate every time he thrusted inwards. 

"Ahh-" 

"Say my name, Baekho," Minhyun whispered and kissed his tear stained cheek. 

"Gh- Min mm.... Minhyun," Baekho choked out. Minhyun smiled and quickened his pace. 

"Let me hear you more," Minhyun spoke in that ordering tone of his and Baekho could only comply. He had lost the urge to fight from the first kiss as he moaned out the pop star's name, accepting each thrust willingly and even responding to it by clenching down once in awhile. Minhyun moaned out softly, hands gripping the sides of his slim waist until red marks stretched across the skin. Baekho pressed his face against his arms as their bodies made the bed creaked. Minhyun made him feel good even when he didn't want to. The pressure built up in his belly and he reached down. 

"M-Minhyun, cum-mming." 

"Cum then," Minhyun cooed and Baekho stroked himself. He ejaculated all over the sheet before Minhyun followed along with moans as their background noise and synchronised pants following up later. Minhyun pulled out and rolled Baekho onto his side. The reporter looked defeated thoroughly and he kissed his cheek. "Take a little rest. I'll clean up."


	5. Clip 5

Baekho blinked his tired eyes open and gasped, realising he was looking up at Minhyun's enticing face. He sat up and scooted away from Minhyun. He looked down and noticed that he was in a bathrobe much like the day before except he wasn't tied down this time and it was still night out. Minhyun smiled and patted the bed.

"Why don't you come back to bed, hmm?"

Baekho pulled the bathrobe tighter and glared at Minhyun who was acting so nonchalant after having raped him. Twice now for the record if he could even say that when he had been so submissive to the other. Melting into those warm welcoming arms that were more like demons lulling you into a deep sleep. 

"Promise I won't jump you again. Let's just chat, hmm?"

Baekho softened slightly and sat down, wincing softly before deciding that laying down was the better option. Minhyun looked down at him and flashed him a grin. Baekho felt his heart thump and he looked away.

"Aww. Don't be so cold." Minhyun poked Baekho's cheek and the other slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Hihi. You're still adorable like this but Baekho, I must ask what made you want to stop?" 

"You're a pop star. People look up to you and this, whatever we have is just going to end as soon as you're done playing around with me."

Minhyun rubbed his lips lightly and chuckled. "You're taking this too seriously. Isn't it fine to just have some fun? I highly doubt this job of yours is any fun when all you keep seeking out are the truths and not all truths are brilliant." 

Baekho knew that. Hwang Minhyun was the perfect example of that. His perfect flawless princely image didn't match his actions and actual personality at all yet it could be because of that that Baekho was somehow captivated by him. He refused to admit that though. 

"Hey, I have a request, Baekho." 

"Huh?"

"I want you to write an article about me." 

Baekho's eyes widened as he turned to look at Minhyun who seemed dead serious. He blinked a couple of times. How did he know? 

"Doesn't matter if its the truth or not. You can choose to ruin everything I've built or you can simply put in a good word for me."

"You... You're testing me, aren't you?" 

Minhyun beamed and nodded. "Of course, I am."

Baekho clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. It was a test of loyalty and also submission. If he gave in and wrote something nice, there was no way out of this maze he had willingly walked into the night he gave his body away. If he wrote the opposite, it meant freedom from the pop star. "I... I'll think about it." 

"Okay. No fret."

"You...said something else earlier when we were doing it. Something about something you heard?" 

Minhyun raised his brows and chuckled. "Right, I did. Seems like your reporter instincts are still sharp even when your body has given up."

Baekho blushed furiously from embarrassment and scoffed. Minhyun just hummed and laid down as well. 

"I overheard from some staff members that one of the person you took pictures of and is a acquaintance of mine that he recently bought an apartment in one of the Gangnam streets. A rather expensive one too. But from what I know, he doesn't earn much from his gigs and he's also not too well known amongst singers. Oh. In cash too."

"Are you talking about Kim Jonghyun?" 

Minhyun beamed and nodded, excited that he had Baekho's attention now. The other's forehead creased as he went into thinking mode and Minhyun thought he looked adorable. "He's one of the guys you're investigating, right?" 

"Yes. But where would he get that much money from? Who even pays cash nowadays? Ah. Does he happen to know Kwak Aron or maybe anyone fro-" Baekho gasped and stopped himself when he realised he was spilling his thoughts and about to ask the sly grinning male for more answers that he doubt the other knew too. 

Hook, line and sinker. 

"From? Come on. I know you want to tell me," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho groaned.

"No, I don't."

"How else would you get more information, hmm? You can't be thinking about going up to Kim Jonghyun and offering your body too, could you?"

Baekho flinched and scowled at Minhyun. "I'm not like that!"

"Oh?" Minhyun moved up and hovered over Baekho who felt small under the man's sharp gaze. "Even though you might do anything at all to get information that you need? Reporters will go to extreme lengths for juicy news, aren't you the same? You could even write all about me using your body for fun." Minhyun placed his hand on Baekho's chest and squeezed it tightly. Baekho gasped and scrunched his face.

"Don't joke with me." Minhyun could feel Baekho's heartbeat pounding and he chuckled, letting the male go to lay down again.

"Sorry. I can't help myself. It's been a long while since I've felt this...much exhilaration in life," Minhyun said softly. Baekho glanced at him and raised his brows. There was a distant look in those mysterious pupils and Baekho could even say that he might have looked sad. "I've grown tired of life, Baekho."

Baekho didn't know what to say. He had motivation, a drive to keep pushing him forward but to hear those words uttered by someone who stood at the top of the entertainment world, the one place that never gets boring, he was speechless. He didn't think Hwang Minhyun would get tired of life. He gazed down and pursed his lips. "I... I want more information."

"Hmm?"

"I said I want more information. From Jonghyun. Where he got the cash from. If he knows Kwak Aron or anyone from the Choi corporate. Will you... Help me?"

Minhyun chuckled and rolled to his side. "Do you understand what you're asking for, Baekho?"

"Y-yes. I just...have to offer you my body in exchange for the information, right? That way I won't have to sleep with anyone else! I'm not that kind of p-person."

Minhyun gaped at Baekho before he smiled and shook his head. "Oh, sweet little Baekho. You're so silly but I love it."


	6. Clip 6

His gentle touch on the microphone had eyes gazing towards him. His voice, deep yet able to hold a tune echoed in the small bar. The crowd was small but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Performing to him was always a matter of joy for himself rather than the satisfaction of the masses. Not everyone will like what you have to offer after all and there was simply no way of satisfying everyone. He was happy just like this until his eyes caught sight of the man seated in a corner. Lips curled up in a smile. It almost made him stop his performance when he recognized the figure tucked away in the corner. His fingers curled around the microphone tighter. Why was he here?

"Why are you here?"

"I came to meet my old dear acquaintance. What else?" Minhyun cooed as Jonghyun had approached him after his session was over.

"How did you even know I'm here?"

"News travel far and wide, JRie," Minhyun chuckled, knowing the other hated it when he called him that.

"If you're here to pick a fight, go somewhere else. I won't have you taking this place from me."

"Right. It's a real bundle of joy here. I just came to talk. Care to take a seat?" Minhyun asked while looking around at the empty tables. Jonghyun sighed and sat down.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I just want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Mhhmmm." Minhyun beamed and Jonghyun was immediately on guard. He knew that Minhyun was always up to no good even though he had never been caught publicly before.

"Go on. But if I refuse, I expect you to leave immediately."

"Fine. Party pooper." Minhyun crossed his legs and lowered his sunglasses. "I'll put in a word for you with the director and get you a high paying gig. All you have to do in return is answer a few questions I have."

"Huh. What are the questions?"

"Do you accept or do you not?" Minhyun urged instead. Jonghyun clicked his tongue and stood up.

"I know you, Hwang. You're up to no good and I don't want any part of it."

"Hmm... Ever heard of Kwak Aron or maybe the Choo corporate?"

"What do you want to-" Jonghyun gasped and his eyes widened. Minhyun smirked and Jonghyun frowned.

"So you do."

"You... Don't know who you're messing with. I suggest you stop before you get in any deeper than this."

Minhyun pouted and shrugged. "I can't stop. Not when things are finally becoming interesting again. A new apartment in Gangnam street paid full in cash. Is that rumor true?"

Jonghyun took a step back. "Enough."

Minhyun stood up and took his sunglasses off, folding it and sliding it onto his shirt. "What are you hiding, hmm? Something illegal perhaps?"

"Don't spout nonsense. I have nothing to do with the accident." Minhyun pursed his lips and Jonghyun realised he screwed up again. "Crap. Get out of here."

"What accident?"

"I'm not telling you anymore!" Jonghyun rushed and Minhyun gave chase. They stormed out from the underground bar and Minhyun grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Tell me everything you know."

"You'll regret this!" 

"Not if you don't tell me what I want to know. What's your relationship with the two? Jonghyun, tell me," Minhyun urged him but the singer pulled his arm away. 

"No, I won't. Nobody should know about this." 

Jonghyun hurried off and Minhyun gritted his teeth. He didn't think investigating was this hard but he guessed it made sense. He wasn't so close to them that they would spill all their secrets but at least he gained a little something that he hoped was useful to Baekho. He just wanted to be of help. He texted Baekho to meet up and despite it already being late in the night, Baekho replied him almost immediately. There was an address attached to the message and Minhyun wasted no time in getting into a taxi. 

He reached a shop lot area that seemed a little rundown. It was quiet and honestly spooky at night with only LED signboards still flashing and flickering weakly. He made his way to the address and realised it was an old bar that was probably closed since the shutters were all locked. He texted Baekho that he was there and waited, hugging his coat tighter to his body. It took him awhile to realise that he didn't even bother confirming what or where the address was. He sighed and wondered if he had already sunken too deep into something before it barely even begun. The shutters rattled and he flinched a little before they were pulled apart. The reporter poked his head out and looked at Minhyun with a dissatisfied face. 

"Hello. Sleeping already?" Minhyun chirped and Baekho sighed. 

"No. I was writing. Come on in," He said and motioned Minhyun to enter. The moment the other stepped in, the shutters were shut again and darkness surrounded them momentarily before LED lights flickered on. Minhyun blinked and tried to adjust his sight to his surroundings but it was difficult since there wasn't much light. The inside of the place was probably even more run down than the outside. He was startled to find broken glass on the ground as he stepped on them, making them crunch beneath his feet. 

"Don't tell me you stay here," Minhyun spoke with slight disdain in his voice.

"I do. Got a problem with that?" 

"How do you live in such a condition?" 

"Upstairs is my living quarters. Here is just for my photos," Baekho replied, feeling the urge to just ignore the busybody who was probably poking his nose everywhere now. 

"You were washing them?" Minhyun asked and raised a brow. "That's a little old school, isn't it?" 

"Probably but it feels nice to do it. I do have digital copies too but when I do it this way, it just feels nicer." Baekho clipped up a picture and let it dry before turning to Minhyun who was already standing beside him. "So, what was the information you wanted to give me?"


	7. Clip 7

Baekho was like an interesting puzzle to Minhyun who loved to pick things apart as well. He wrapped his arms around Baekho who immediately flinched and pushed his way out from the other's hold. The other seemed nervous and Minhyun raised his brow.

"I brought you information. Can't I take my prize first?" he said with a sulk. Baekho frowned and poked his chest.

"You still owe me an interview too. Don't think you can just do it as you please all the time," Baekho grumbled in response and Minhyun sighed. He stepped away from Baekho and picked up a fallen chair to sit on.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Eh? You'll cooperate?"

"En. As long as I get to do what I want after." Minhyun took notice of the aquarium under Baekho's working desk and raised a brow. There were a few fishes inside and he unconsciously started following their movement with his gaze. Baekho hurriedly grabbed his notebook and pen before taking a seat. 

"O-okay. Um..." 

Minhyun shifted his gaze to Baekho and smiled. "Do you like fishes, Baekho?"

"Huh? I do. Wait, don't ask me questions. I'll forget what I want to ask," Baekho said in a flustered tone. Minhyun giggled, watching the reporter with amusement clear on his face. 

"You can ask me anything at all." 

"Right." Baekho looked at Minhyun and froze. One look at the male's face was enough to make him forget his questions too but he shook his head, trying to regain control of himself. "Do you still see yourself singing on stage in a decade?" 

"A decade is a long time, Baekho. I don't know," He replied honestly but Baekho didn't seem satisfied with the answer since he was pouting. Minhyun scooted the chair forward, realising that Baekho didn't even take notice as he was scribbling his notes down. "I'll like to be singing but maybe I'll also like to finally settle down with someone I like."

"Huh?" Baekho looked at Minhyun, slightly distracted by the truth uttered by the pop star but it was only for a brief moment as he went back to writing. "I see. Would you be interested in other prospects of the entertainment world? Acting perhaps or... Maybe even a TV host?"

"Not really. I just like singing. I'm not particularly interested in anything else," Minhyun said and leaned in. Baekho blinked up and flinched when their faces were inches away from one another. 

"Wh- Scoot back over," Baekho grumbled and gave him a little push with the pen on his shoulder. Minhyun chuckled but only came closer, pressing his lips against Baekho's neck. The reporter stiffened and pushed his shoulder back. "Minhyun, stop. You promised me this interview." 

"I know but you're being so serious and it's just so attractive. Plus your questions are boring and I've heard them countless times," Minhyun whined and climbed onto Baekho who gasped. "Aren't you going to ask like how many people have I slept with before maybe? Or like something to do with Jonghyun?" 

"The chair won't hold both of us!" Baekho complained as it creaked under their weight. Minhyun rolled his eyes and put a foot down to balance out the weight but grabbed Baekho's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue already eagerly sliding across Baekho's lips but the reporter managed to hold back as he pulled Minhyun apart from him. "Stop it." 

"Why do you keep playing so hard to get?" Minhyun sighed and placed his arms around Baekho while leaning downwards. 

"Because I need to get my work done. I've got no time to play around like you do," Baekho sighed and rubbed his temples. Minhyun pouted and sat on Baekho's thighs, crossing his legs as well. 

"Ah... You're no fun." 

"I already told you that." 

"Did you now?" 

"You'll get bored of me eventually," Baekho mumbled and Minhyun leaned on him, placing an arm across his shoulders. 

"Anymore questions that my sweet little reporter wants to ask?" 

"Ugh. You're as distracting as you are annoying."

"I think you meant to say attractive but I forgive you," Minhyun giggled and tapped his nose. The intimacy wasn't helping Baekho but he tried to keep his cool. 

"Would you..." Baekho bit his lower lip as Minhyun's hand was being naughty again. He shut his eyes and breathed in. "You consider opening your own- Hwang Minhyun!" 

Baekho snapped and slapped his hand away from his groin. Minhyun smirked and hugged him instead. 

"Ugh. Your own company. The more you distract me, the longer it'll take." 

"Oh. So I get my prize if I'm obedient?" 

Baekho sighed. He really didn't know how to handle Minhyun at all so he just nodded. 

"But what if I can't?" 

"Just answer the question," Baekho sighed, giving up. 

"My own company, huh... That'll be a nice dream to have but I don't think so. After all, I'm not really into having such a large responsibility. I just want to do whatever I want and go on with life." 

"I see."

"Is that everything?" Minhyun asked and gently placed soft kisses on his neck, his hand already finding the hem of Baekho's shirt. Baekho grabbed him and lifted him up to his feet, pushing a clear distance away from him. His face already burning bright red as he panted slightly. 

"Last question, just why exactly are you being so clingy to me? I'm just a reporter and like you said, I could ruin you. So why... Why is it that no matter how hard I try to push you away, you just find a way to slide back in? I don't get you at all!" Baekho rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair before sighing. "You have everything even if you're tired of life, Minhyun. You don't need someone like me in your life. You have fame... Money... Family. There's nothing attractive about me except... Except my body maybe."

Minhyun fell silent as he stared at the pale pink haired male who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Minhyun didn't know what he had done to suddenly bring upon such emotions but he felt a sting in chest. 

"You should just go..." 

"No," Minhyun said firmly and Baekho looked up at him. Brows creasing into a frown. 

"Just go!" 

"No!"


	8. Clip 8

"I don't want to. I want to be with you. I will do anything for you," Minhyun burst out honestly and Baekho stiffened in shock. "I like you. I like you...." 

Baekho shook his head. "How can you like me when you don't even know me? My life is in tatters. I don't even have a proper home. I might lose my job. I'm pathetic."

"That's why I like you." 

"What?" 

"I like that you're broken... I like that you're not perfect. I like that you're still clinging onto life like its so damn important even though it can all just be blown away. I like that you're earnest and work so hard."

Baekho was stunned. What a joke. He breathed in sharply and curled his fingers in. "Don't screw with me. You like me because I'm broken?" 

"Baekho... I like you because you're the total opposite of me." 

"Eh?" 

"I never really felt fulfilled being at the top. I feel empty and numb. I cling to the top so hard in hopes I might feel something again but you.... Even if you're rock bottom, you cling to life so hard and live everyday fulfilling yourself. You're not like me. You're nothing like me. I'm the one who is pathetic. I'm the one people should scorn at. I... Just want to be held like I mean something. That's why I'm so clingy."

Baekho folded his arms and gazed downwards. Minhyun's words struck a core in his heart. He knew the other was tired of life but to bring himself down as well. Baekho didn't realise how it was like for the other, not that he would know. He knew he hasn't given Minhyun a chance to know him or given himself a chance to know Minhyun too but that was because he truly believed that Minhyun would just leave someday like his other one night stands despite his confession. He shut his eyes and breathed out. He felt like he was losing his mind having this conversation. "I've heard enough. You should leave." 

"Baekho... If that's what you want, I'll go but please tell me one last thing." 

"What?" 

"Did your parents die in an accident?" 

Baekho twitched and he turned his head away. "Doesn't matter to you. Just go. The deal is off." 

"I understand... I'm sorry." Minhyun grabbed his things and left without another word, leaving Baekho trembling in his shoes. He was relieved that the pop star didn't try to force himself onto him again but how did Minhyun find out about that? He had already tried to avoid mentioning it or did he really approach Jonghyun for him? Baekho couldn't fathom what was going through the pop star's mind and it made him scared when the other had said he would do anything for him. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he never wanted to put Minhyun into danger's path and helping him find out more information would only do that so this was for the better.

###

The shutters were rolled down his shop and he flipped the keys in his hand before spinning around and flinching. 

"Oh god. You scared the hell out of me," the man gasped while placing a hand on his chest. 

"I need to talk to you, Aron," Jonghyun said while adjusting his guitar strap. 

"Just text me first or something next time. Could have given me a heart attack there," Aron replied while stuffing his keys into the pocket. It was early in morning and the tattoo shop owned by the male was only opened from the evening onwards so he always had the day free for himself, not ever expecting visitors which was why Jonghyun's presence gave him such a shock. "Have you had breakfast? I'm about to go get a bagel or two for myself." 

"I haven't." 

"Cool, let's go then." 

Jonghyun nodded and the two headed towards Aron's choice together. 

"So what do you want?" Aron asked after procuring a bag of freshly baked bagels and a nice cup of coffee to start his day. 

"You didn't tell anyone about it, right?" Jonghyun cut to the chase as they took a window seat. 

"About what?" 

"The accident." 

Aron froze and shook his head. "Why would I? That's nuts to even think about." His grip tightened around his cup slightly but not enough to crush it. 

"Cause someone just asked me about you and also about the Choi corporate." 

"Who?" Aron was genuinely surprised and raised his brows. "There's no way anyone would know except two people and you." 

"I don't know but you should tread even more carefully. Someone is trying to find out the truth, I believe. You promised this won't get me into trouble too." 

"I know. And I intended to keep it that way. Do you know who it is that came to you?" 

"I do but I feel like his main motive wasn't to ask me those questions. It was something else that I can't quite put a finger around." 

Aron nodded and took a sip of his coffee, trying to keep his hands still. 

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, Aron." 

"I'm trying my best, Jonghyun." 

Jonghyun nodded and gave him a pat on the back before hurriedly taking his exit before anyone caught sight of them together. Aron sighed and buried his head between his arms. 

"Good morning." 

He sat up in a jolt, not expecting that velvety voice to speak up beside him. "M-Minki? What are you doing here?" 

"I saw you closing shop and followed you and that guy here. You know him?" 

"He's a friend of mine." 

"I see. So you still refusing to be my friend?" Minki leaned his body against the table and smiled. 

"I can't be your friend, Minki. I don't even know what it is you want from me." 

"I told you. I want the truth. And only the truth." 

Aron bit his lip and sighed. "I can't tell you the truth." 

"Why?" Minki pulled the cup of coffee way from Aron who was about to take another sip to calm down but was denied it. "What did my parents ask you to do? That's all I want to know and for what reason?" 

"Why don't you ask them instead?" Aron said. "I'm tired of being a pawn. I just want to run my shop and not think about anything else." 

"Your shop... They didn't happen to threaten you, did they?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about but you don't want to go there. Have a good day, Minki." 

Aron snatched his cup back and left the cafe.


	9. Clip 9

The room was a mess and it was a first. His manager opened the door and screeched, surprised to find one of the best album sellers amongst heaps of overturn furnitures, clothes and what not. Minhyun lazily turned his head over to his manager who started to pick up his clothes. 

"Oh lord. I thought you were neat and tidy. What the hell did you get high on?" 

"Heartbreak," Minhyun muttered his response and slowly turned around, pushing himself up. His eyes were red and swollen. He never knew he would cry this much over one person. Or scream actually. Minhyun never had any actual attachments to his previous one night stands before and it was just as Baekho said, he barely knew the other so why did it hurt so much? His heart felt weary just like his emotions. He sighed and his manager pulled him up. 

"Oh, come on. Get up already." 

"Ugh... Just leave me be." 

"No can do. You have a photoshoot to attend later at 4. I need you spick and span right now." 

Minhyun groaned and stood up, stretching his sore body. "Manager, why does it suck so bad to like someone?" He laid his weight on his manager who sighed and patted his back. 

"I don't know what you're saying but you better not be getting into some scandal," his manager sighed and pushed Minhyun onto the couch who collapsed and pouted, fiddling with his fingers.

"He's not a celebrity." 

"He?" 

"Yeah, he."

His manager sighed and put his clothes into the laundry basket. "Alright. I'm not going to judge your preferences but at least get moving. I don't want to get blamed if you're late." 

"Yes, yesssss." 

~~~

"Yes. That's right. Beautiful. One more, Minhyun. Smile."

Minhyun posed flawlessly despite the aching in his heart or maybe he just used the pain and poured it all out into his work today. He wiped his sweat with a tissue handed to him and smiled to the kind staff who was fanning him. He felt exhausted and collapsed onto the couch, thanking the staff who went on to do other work. Minhyun breathed out and sunk lower as he stared up at the bleak studio ceiling. What had gone wrong again? He thought giving Baekho the interview would have been enough. He thought the other wanted the same as he did. He thought finding information for him was the right thing. He thought he did mostly everything right but why is everything so wrong? He knew crying and letting go of all his energy wouldn't save a thing but what would? Baekho had drawn a line between them time and time again. Minhyun tried his best to erase the line everytime and he couldn't understand why he had to keep going back to him too. Yes, he was Hwang Minhyun. He could get anyone he wanted. 

But he only wanted Baekho. 

The reporter who came into his life at a dull moment, lit a fire within him and did his best to blow it out by fanning it. He sighed and tried to forget about this whole fiasco. It only gave him a headache. 

"Ah, thanks for coming in, Jonghyun. The last guy ditched us last minute. You can go get prepared first," a voice said and Minhyun perked up immediately. Jonghyun. That was that acquaintance that Baekho wanted information about and it had totally left his mind to tell him about it too but then remembered it was because they were so distracted by other topics that he never had a chance to bring it up. Minhyun wondered if the interview questions Baekho had asked him was just a way to drag their time before the argument. 

"Thanks." 

The door to the changing room was slid open and Jonghyun froze when he saw who was on the couch. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Jonghyun asked as Minhyun pushed himself up and strutted up to Jonghyun. This man had information that Baekho wanted. Maybe, just maybe. If he could get something substantial. Anything at all. Baekho would look his way. Minhyun slammed his hands against the door, pinning Jonghyun between them.

"Tell me what you know." 

"Huh? Again? I told you you should just stay out of it." 

"I need to know. I'm desperate here! Please," Minhyun hissed and grabbed Jonghyun by his shoulders. 

"Ow. Hey. You're hurting me." 

"I have to know. Just give me something. Anything." 

"Stop it. You're being crazy right now," Jonghyun snapped in response and shoved Minhyun's hands off him before moving away from the pop star who stared at the ground. He leaned his head onto the door and bumped it once. Twice. "Hey!" 

Jonghyun pulled him back and Minhyun covered his eyes. "I just want him to look at me."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I just want him..." Minhyun moved his hands and pushed Jonghyun down onto the couch. The other gasped in shock. "Why doesn't he understand that? Why won't he just let me love him? Why won't he love me?" 

"Maybe because you're acting like some psycho right now?!" Jonghyun gulped and for an instant, Minhyun thought he saw Baekho instead. He gasped and stood up straight, looking around warily. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, vision shifting back to Jonghyun. He was definitely going insane. He left the studio in a rush. 

~~~

Baekho sighed. He sent the draft and leaned back against his headrest. Sighing again. He managed to put together an article on Minhyun after an all-nighter, trying his best not to let his emotions and feelings cloud his writing. The article encompassed Minhyun's thoughts on his future with answers from the interview and Baekho tried to make it as neutral as he could. It was neither bad nor positive. Just purely his answers compiled together. 

He stared at his phone, head empty and sighed. He rolled to his side and pursed his lips. He closed his eyes. 

"Baekho." 

He jolted and opened his eyes. He panted a little, having imagined Minhyun whispering his name. He groaned and rubbed his temples. 

"Great. Now I've got his ghost haunting me," Baekho grumbled and sighed. He hugged his pillow. He really wanted to take everything back. Everything he said that could have hurt Minhyun. He really wished he could truly accept Minhyun as a partner or whatever it was the deal made them to be but he couldn't. Definitely not now. Not when he wasn't close to cracking the case. He needed more time and he hoped time was by his side.


	10. Clip 10

The smell of wood scented incense was strong even as he stood outside the tattoo shop. He looked at his phone, making sure he had seen it right. Owner of tattoo shop, Kwak Aron. Minhyun breathed in and out lightly. It was way too easy to find this guy which also made him become more suspicious. If the guy had a tattoo shop, why didn't Baekho just come and talk to him already? He knew the other hadn't told him the full story yet and he was mostly doing everything blindly but he wanted to earn Baekho's trust even if that meant having to dig up everything slowly. He turned the knob and entered the shop. The bell jingled lightly as a flight of stairs going downwards greeted him. He scrunched his nose slightly, annoyed that he was going to smell like wood for the rest of the night as he descended down the steps. There was another door in his way and he opened it, ringing another bell. He wondered if this Kwak Aron guy has some paranoia issues to be putting up 2 bell alarms. 

"Welcome," he heard a voice said in the dimly lit area. He could see reclining seats and stools, trolleys with albums and tools on them. It seemed like a legit tattoo business shop for sure. The thing that caught his attention was the desk the male who greeted him was facing. On it was a large wooden stump like object and the other laid down the tool in his hand, pulled off his gloves and made his way towards Minhyun. He unintentionally noticed how much shorter the male was compared to him immediately. His hair was real short too and was a light blonde. He seemed friendly though so Minhyun couldn't really think about what to ask a man like him. After all, he only knew an accident happened that involved him... Maybe? But who, what, why? He knew nothing. "Here for a tattoo? Or maybe a piercing?" 

Minhyun looked around, suddenly recalling that Baekho had tattoos and also piercings. Maybe Kwak Aron was his go-to man. Or maybe it was just coincidental. He turned back to the short male and smiled. 

"Neither. I came to ask you some questions," Minhyun replied. The man raised his brows and chuckled. 

"Alright. Questions about pricing maybe?" 

"Hmm... No. You're Aron, right?" 

"Yep. One and only."

"Good. Do you know someone by the name Baekho?" 

"Baekho?" Aron took a seat in his chair again and motioned Minhyun to take a seat too. The pop star politely declined. "Never heard of anyone by that name." 

"Not even Kang Dongho?" 

That seemed to make the male twitch as he frowned a little. "Kang?" 

"Yes." 

"Well... No. Not particularly a Kang Dongho," He replied awkwardly as he picked up his tool and went back to carving the wood by searing it. Minhyun watched him work and hummed. 

"So you know someone by the name Dongho then?" 

"Who are you? A detective?" Aron asked, keeping his focus on the drawing he was making. 

"Nope. Just a busybody who can't keep his nose away." 

"From what?" 

"An accident." 

Aron froze and removed the tool from the wood before it burnt it. He looked at Minhyun with bewildered eyes and gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Even if you're being so blatantly obvious that you do know something?" 

Aron breathed in and put the tool down, turning off the switch as well. "What do you want? Money? Look at my shop. You think I have anything to give you?" 

Minhyun chuckled and shook his head. "You got the wrong idea. I don't want money. I just want the truth about what happened." 

"Nothing happened! It was an accident! That's all." Aron got agitated and stood up but Minhyun remained calm. 

"What happened exactly in the accident?" he urged Aron who glared at him but his gaze softened as he turned away. 

"People die all the time... It wasn't my fault. I swear," Aron said and squatted down, grabbing onto his already thin hair and tugging at the strands. Minhyun sighed. There was no way he could get much information without anything to back it up too. He was going in goddamn circles here. 

"Who died?"

"Don't you know? Or else why would you ask me? Wait... You're really not a detective?"

Minhyun gulped and stood up as Aron seemed to regain his sanity. "No. I'm not. Like I said, just a busybody."

"Jonghyun warned me about you... You're the one snooping around, aren't you?!"

Minhyun flinched. "You know Jonghyun?"

"Get out of my shop! Don't ever come back here again!" Aron lifted his hand, tempted to hit Minhyun but the other had already brought himself to safety. Minhyun was definitely not going to get into a meaningless fight that would only result in pain and nothing gained. He sighed and kicked a random leaf out of frustration. Why was he even going this far just to get Baekho to notice him? Sure, he liked the man but shouldn't he just get over him when he had been so clearly rejected? Minhyun's frustrations had nowhere to go and he looked in the direction of a bar. Maybe if he's lucky enough, he could hit another jackpot. 

Or so he wished. 

He sauntered into the bar, looking his best as usual. Eyes turning as he ordered a drink and soon, girls were all chatting him up. Sure, he was a pop star but without makeup and with sunglasses on, he wasn't recognised immediately. Though he settled for lesser words than usual. He gazed around, wondering who he should pluck from the group but couldn't settle on anyone. No one attracted him even if they were all willingly throwing themselves onto him. His mind just went back to the muscular male writhing under his arms and he had to excuse himself to drown himself in nothing alcoholic. He just wanted Baekho and Baekho alone. It was stupid. It was dumb and Minhyun couldn't believe he let himself get so fixated on a single male so easily almost like he had met his ultimate soulmate and couldn't think of anyone else. He didn't even want to kiss anyone, feeling like they would stain his memories with the other now. 

"I'm so dumb..."


	11. Clip 11

The night was both Baekho's friend and his enemy. It made people easier to approach but his fingers cold. He tapped impatiently as he waited for the singer on stage to end his song before grabbing his belongings and chasing after the male.

"Kim Jonghyun sshi!" he called out and the man holding the guitar stopped momentarily to turn around and eye Baekho.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he replied with a gentle smile.

"Yes. I came to ask you about something. Shall we take a walk out?"

"Why? We can just chat here, whatever your name is."

"Ah. Pardon my rudeness. I'm Baekho and I'm a reporter." The word reporter made Jonghyun twitch and it didn't go unnoticed by the other who had a keen eye towards certain things especially when he was immersed in his job. It was like his focus for everything else just faded except what he was meant to do. But it didn't work with Minhyun, not surprisingly enough.

"What does a reporter want with me?" Jonghyun replied while leading the way out. Baekho followed, taking that as a sign to keep asking.

"I wanted to ask about your relation with the pop singer, Hwang Minhyun," Baekho said. Jonghyun frowned and rubbed his neck.

"We don't know each other that well. Why do you ask about him?"

"Well, I'm actually writing this article on him and in an interview, he mentioned about meeting you briefly before?"

"Well, yes. We were both part of the same music show and happened to cross paths there," Jonghyun replied casually. Baekho nodded and took notes, acting indifferent. At least he hoped it was working.

"I see. Has he seem weird lately?"

Jonghyun stopped in front of a car, leaning against it after putting his guitar inside and Baekho couldn't help but notice that it was a branded one, not that he knew cars all that well but he was pretty sure convertible cars priced differently. "If you mean him shoving me down, then yes. He has been rather weird lately."

"S-shoving?" Baekho gasped, unintentionally breaking his facade for a moment but Jonghyun didn't seem to take it seriously since what he had said was rather shocking indeed.

"Yeah. We met at a studio recently. Like.... Earlier today. He was being really crazy and saying stuff like why won't he love me and things like that. Then he pushed me down. I was real scared out of my skin for a moment there," Jonghyun said and laughed. Baekho smiled and nodded.

"That must've had been quite an experience. Has he been asking about weird things too?"

"Yeah. He asked me about a tattoo shop owner once but that's not of importance, right? Actually, I shouldn't even be sharing what I said earlier with you. I hope you got what you needed. I need to leave now," Jonghyun said and opened the door. Baekho nodded and didn't try to stop him. Don't come off too pushy.

"You have a nice car," Baekho said.

"Thanks."

"Is it a gift?"

"You could say that. Good bye."

Baekho waved as Jonghyun drove off. He took note of the number plate and shut his book. He frowned slightly. He was thankful he managed to get even anything out of Jonghyun with Minhyun's involvement but what the hell was Hwang Minhyun thinking? Frustrated, he sent a message to the male.

'Meet me at my place if you're free tonight.' 

Baekho jumped at the sound of something or someone crashing into the shutters of his home slash rundown shop. He opened it to find a teary eyed handsome male looking at him before sobbing and wrapping his arms around him. Baekho groaned and held onto him so they won't both topple down. He brought Minhyun inside and made him sit before shutting the shutters again. Minhyun wanted to stay close but Baekho forced him to sit down again. He obediently sat down and rubbed his fingers together nervously. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Baekho snapped and Minhyun flinched. 

"Huh?" 

"Why would you do unnecessary things?!" 

"Did... Did you call me here to scold me? Lecture me?" Minhyun responded in a small tone, vastly different from the way he was usually all over Baekho. It almost made Baekho feel guilty but he had to stand his ground. 

"I... I did." 

"Okay. Scold me as much as you want then," Minhyun said softly. Baekho was surprised by how meek Minhyun was today but judging from his puffy eyes, he guessed the other had been emotionally wearing himself out and for what reason, Baekho didn't think he wanted to know yet. 

"You... You care about yourself only.... I have feelings too, you know. I'm not some toy that you can just latch onto one day and say that I'm yours. Think you can do whatever you want to me..." 

"I'm sorry." Minhyun pressed his palms against his face and held back his sobs. Baekho groaned. Don't falter. He deserves to be scolded. 

"And I... Might be broken but... You didn't have to put it that way. I know I'm not Mr perfect but neither are you!" 

Minhyun nodded. He knew he wasn't perfect. Even if he had such an image, he personally wasn't. 

"A-and... I chased you away because... I didn't want you getting hurt. So won't you stop?" 

Minhyun looked up at Baekho to find a torn expression on his face as well. He looked down again. "I'm sorry..." 

Baekho sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you actually sorry or are you just saying that in hopes that I'll forgive you?" 

"I'm really sorry... I... I know we didn't have a concrete relationship to begin with but I feel like I'm just free falling without you. I was just... So happy when you texted me first, I didn't know what else to think but to come here immediately." Minhyun meant it. Every word he said. "I regret what I did to you but I don't regret saying that I like you because I do. I know that now. Even if I may not know you all that well, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting to see you, to just hear your voice and be by your side. So will you please let me help you? You don't even have to give me anything, just let me stay by your side."


	12. Clip 12

Maybe he had really been defeated, ego and all but he was thankful when Baekho brought him up to his room and kissed him senseless. He let the other have his way, let him take him as he pleased. Minhyun was pushed down onto the bed and Baekho ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"You're an idiot, crying over someone like me," Baekho sighed and Minhyun smiled weakly.

"I'm shocked myself too," He whispered and Baekho realised he didn't really like to see Minhyun in such a sorry state. He sort of preferred the Minhyun who was persistent and bold but he guessed it was partially his fault for causing such a change in him. He patted Minhyun's cheeks and chuckled.

"Well, if you can promise me not to get into trouble, I'll see how you can help me," Baekho said and Minhyun's eyes regained some twinkle.

"I... How do I promise someone not to get into trouble?" Minhyun questioned as if that was a real problem. Baekho laughed in disbelief and shrugged.

"I don't know but I'll think of something. In the meantime, let me have some fun of my own since you're always doing whatever you like."

Minhyun just nodded as Baekho pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it behind his shoulder. He hummed as he traced Minhyun's pale body gently. He couldn't really recall the first time he saw it or did he even see it before? He remembered passing out both times.

"Hmm... Do you train?" 

"Not really. This is from mostly dancing," Minhyun replied, guessing the other must be talking about his body from the way he was inspecting it like it was some stone tablet. Minhyun's body wasn't squishy but it wasn't solid either. Just a nice firmness that Baekho could appreciate. 

"What's this?" Baekho asked while touching a small scar on his shoulder. Minhyun glanced over. 

"Oh. There was a small accident at one of the concert rehearsals last week." 

"What happened?" 

"One of the lights fell and I pushed a staff out of the way but it scraped my shoulder."

"You did what?!" 

"You heard me."

"Don't you care about yourself?" 

"I thought you said all I care about is myself?" Minhyun retorted and Baekho stiffened. He rolled his eyes and poked Minhyun's cheek. 

"Frankly, I don't even know anymore... You're just outright crazy." 

Minhyun laughed a little and closed his eyes. "I'm crazy alright. I even end up hallucinating about you. Maybe there's something wrong with my brain after all." 

Baekho raised a brow. That could be a possibility but he wasn't going to sit on top of Minhyun just to talk about that. He unbuckled the belt worn by the pop star, wondering how much it costed but tossed it as well before stripping him fully. 

"Hey, Baekho."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just ruin everything?" 

Baekho sighed and reached over to grab some papers he had printed out while waiting for Minhyun earlier. He slapped them into his face and Minhyun squeaked, lifting them to read. Baekho straddled his thighs again after returning naked and stared at the body under him. He popped the lid off the lube bottle and poured some onto his fingers before reaching under and behind himself. He slid his finger inside and groaned. Minhyun jolted and lowered the papers, wondering what Baekho was doing. He was shocked to find him stretching himself. 

"Baekho?" 

"What? You finished reading?" Baekho groaned and Minhyun shook his head. 

"I'm... Distracted." 

Baekho shoved the paper back onto Minhyun's face. "Keep reading." 

"When you're touching yourself like that?!" Minhyun squeaked. 

"Shut it. I said I'm in charge today so you don't get to do anything." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and touched Baekho's hand so he would move it. Baekho went back to supporting his own weight as he moaned softly when he added a second finger. He could see Minhyun's length raising and scoffed. The other's body really was reacting to him. Minhyun tried to read but he kept peeking at Baekho, wanting to burn the image into his head. Who knows if Baekho would suddenly push him away again. Once Baekho stretched himself enough, he took the papers from Minhyun. 

"So, what do you think?" 

"Huh? That's your article on me?" 

"Yeah. Took me a whole night to write it." 

"But... Its just what you asked me that day." 

"Yes. That's my answer to you." 

Minhyun was confused. What answer? To what question. "I don't get it." 

"You were testing me before, right? And I'm telling you now. That's my answer."

"W-which is?" 

"I don't have one." 

Minhyun blinked before he realised what Baekho meant. He chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

"So you understand?" 

"I do." 

"Good. Then let's move on." Baekho took out a condom and rolled it onto Minhyun's member before lathering more lube around it. He climbed higher and positioned himself, grabbing hold of Minhyun before he slowly slid down. Minhyun wanted to help but was afraid Baekho would get angry so he just laid still and winced when warmth enveloped him. Baekho groaned and slid all the way down, gasping loudly as he placed his hands on Minhyun. "Fuck..."

"Agh... Baekho, can I move?" 

"Don't you dare," Baekho growled and Minhyun became meek again. "Don't think I'll forgive you for fucking me even when I said not to." 

Minhyun flinched and nodded, face wrecked with guilt. He knew he could be possessive and aggressive but it was no excuse to do that to the person he liked. He felt silly and ridiculous for hurting him like that. "What can I do to be forgiven?" 

"Hah?" 

"I know no apology can ever erase what I did or make it better but if there's a way-ahhh-" Minhyun winced when Baekho tightened his muscles, squeezing him tightly. 

"I might forgive you if you manage to hold it in until I cum and pull out," Baekho said. Minhyun's eyes widened a little. Baekho's warmth around him was already making him rock hard. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to hold back but nodded. He wanted to be forgiven. He had to be.


	13. Clip 13

Baekho smirked and heaved himself upwards, pressing down on Minhyun's chest on purpose. He knew he wasn't light and doing that was probably causing his lungs trouble with breathing but Minhyun held it in. If he was going to be punished this way, it beat being punched in the face or anywhere else in his opinion. Minhyun breathed in when Baekho lifted his weight but the moment he fell back down onto Minhyun's member, Minhyun winced again and his breathing became battered. He felt like he was being forced not to take a single breath as Baekho moved at a slow upwards but quick downwards pace. He wanted to hold his waist and move him but could only keep his hands by his side, panting heavily and trying to stay conscious from the lack of oxygen. The pressure felt good at the same time blurring his mind.

Baekho knew his arms or legs would give up sooner or later so he bent backwards instead and used his hip strength. His member just following along with his actions in front of Minhyun's vision. Minhyun blinked a couple of times and his hand twitched.

"Ahh... Minhyun," Baekho moaned his name out on purpose. Minhyun stiffened and covered his eyes with his arm, counting his breathing instead. "Minhyun, don't hide."

Minhyun grunted and moved his arm away, cheeks bright red as his lustful gaze met Baekho's. Baekho cursed himself softly as Minhyun's sharp gaze pierced his soul just as it had when he was in the crowd holding his forgotten camera. Ah... He leaned down and pulled Minhyun into a kiss, tongue darting forward impatiently. Minhyun let Baekho dominate his mouth entirely, only responding with mewls and small flicks from his tongue. Baekho smirked, feeling his confidence grow as he purposely stopped moving his lower region and only used the muscles to clecnh and unclench around Minhyun who started groaning. His hands finally moved to hold Baekho's shoulders as the first tear appeared in the corner of his eye. Baekho pulled away, gasping for air. Minhyun panted, mind becoming hazier as well. 

"How does that feel?" 

"So good. Hnng... It feels good," Minhyun whimpered while nudging Baekho's cheek with his nose. Baekho chuckled and kissed the corner of his lip before trailing his kiss downwards onto his jaw. He parted his lips and bit him. Minhyun jolted and touched his cheek. "No. No marks."

"You bit my shoulder and left a nasty bruise there. I don't think you get a say in this," Baekho growled and Minhyun flinched. He pursed his lips and Baekho moved away. "If its somewhere that can't be seen then it's fine, right?" 

Minhyun hesitated but nodded slightly. 

"Good. Don't forget that you agreed to that." 

Minhyun gulped but wished Baekho would continue moving now and he did. Slowly.... Anguish filled Minhyun's chest as the pleasure became a long tormented passing. He wanted to cum but Baekho hadn't since he was going at such a slow pace. He gradually did pick up his speed though and he started to rub his dick as well, moaning loudly on purpose since he knew there was no one else within miles of their radius. He flashed Minhyun a lick under his tongue and that just riled the other up even more. His hands twitched and he had to avert his gaze although it kept darting back, not wanting to lose this very scene of Baekho riding his dick. 

Baekho went as fast as he humanly could, feeling everything build up. Minhyun could only let out pained gasps and groans at this point as the pressure in his stomach had tightened up too much from his resisting. 

"Minhyun ah- Minhyun. Minhyun." 

"Ugh... Baekho," Minhyun cried out softly, lifting a weak finger to touch his knee. 

"Minhyun ahh," Baekho moaned, throwing his head back as released. His ejaculation splattering forward onto Minhyun's body, some ending up on his face despite him bringing his hand up. Baekho let out a long draggy breath before his body relaxed and his breathing started to slow down. Minhyun whimpered softly, feeling Baekho tighten considerably now that his muscles had gone slack around him. Baekho slid his hair away from his forehead and smirked. "You're real stubborn. Just like a reporter, huh." 

"I... I want to be forgiven," Minhyun said pleadingly. Baekho grunted as he slowly pulled himself up and out. Minhyun's erection still stood tall. Baekho could see the veins popping out the side and he wondered how much pain Minhyun was in now. "Can I-" 

"No." 

Minhyun closed his mouth and just waited for Baekho's permission instead. Baekho peeled the condom off and whistled softly. 

"Look at that. This thing brings nothing but trouble to me," Baekho said and Minhyun didn't appreciate Baekho staring at it like it was some art piece in a museum on display. 

"I'm sorry my head only thinks about sex all day," Minhyun muttered. 

"It's not a bad thing. You were right about my job being boring at times. Nothing really spice it up but this," Baekho said while grabbing Minhyun. His colder palm made Minhyun jolt and curled his toes as he panted and squirmed. "Look who is squirming now. You enjoyed teasing me so much, didn't you?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Not that I hated everything," Baekho mumbled before he scooted closer dangerously. Minhyun froze, breath held in when Baekho kept eye contact with him and parted his lips. His eyes widened, almost close to having a fearful glint in them too. 

"W-" 

He reached out for Baekho but the other had dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the tip. Minhyun cried out and covered his mouth. He purposely drag his tongue along the most sensitive part and Minhyun began to leak even more. He clenched his jaw and wished it would end already before he became impotent or something. Baekho was most definitely having more fun today. He realised why Minhyun loved to tease him and while he wasn't as brutally pinchy like the other, he knew how to be a tease too. He popped his lips off and trailed his tongue along the length of it, startling the pop star who was just as ready to pop anytime too. 

"You said anywhere not visible is fine, right?" 

"H-huh? No, no, Bae-aghh-"


	14. Clip 14

Minhyun sat there blankly, feeling nothing but pain and his heart racing even after he was finally given permission to ejaculate after being bitten in the area between his member and thigh. He never expected Baekho to bite there. It hurt a lot, almost like taking a hit to his dick straight on but he guessed he had to count his blessings since Baekho didn't bite his member instead. Baekho came out from the shower with clothes on and a towel still being ruffled through his hair.

"You don't look well," Baekho said with a chuckle.

"Mmm...," Minhyun muttered his response as Baekho sat down on his chair and rolled himself towards the desk where his water was. He took a sip and watched Minhyun who really had become almost a completely different person. He sighed and pushed his hair away from his face again.

"Minhyun."

"Yes?" Minhyun looked up slightly, eyes distant and hollow.

"You alright? Need ice?"

"No, I'm fine. I hope... This makes you less angry at me," Minhyun said and Baekho raised his brows. He chuckled and sighed.

"What are you saying? I wasn't....angry. I was...worried and disappointed for the most part. I'll call us even for now. And... To make sure you stop charging into things blindly, I'll tell you what I'm investigating and the reason I approached you." 

Minhyun was all ears immediately. Baekho rolled the bottle in his hands. 

"You almost got it right the first time. I was hoping to get close to you so I could approach your acquaintances better. Sex wasn't exactly on my agenda but as you guessed, I had in fact fallen for your charismatic on stage persona by then. I've never slept with anyone else before that to get information."

"Are you serious?" Minhyun blurted out in disbelief since he thought Baekho must have had done it before. He was great in bed after all.

"Yeah. It just...felt too natural with you. It was almost intoxicating. Dangerous. Definitely dangerous. Even though I knew that you didn't care for one night stands, I found myself wishing you did and when I woke up the next morning, as if my prayer had been heard, you... Well, we know what happened but it definitely didn't go as planned. I got scared that you would leave but I was also afraid that you would get hurt. This...case I'm chasing... To answer your previous question, my parents were involved in an accident."

Minhyun gasped softly. So he had guessed right. Combining what Jonghyun had said about an accident and how Baekho had been fixated about the loss of his parents and everything, he had just clicked the two together.

"Sure, we can call it an accident but I believe it was planned," Baekho continued. "I was going after you so I could get to Jonghyun who is actually friends with the tattoo shop owner, Aron who is also the only witness to the accident as stated in the papers."

"What? Aron witnessed the accident?"

"That's what I would like it to be but I can't help to feel that his involvement was deeper. How exactly did my parents die? Was it really a car accident? I didn't trust the news. My parents were both excellent drivers and the car they were in wasn't even theirs but people kept telling me things like this happens but my gut told me it was all wrong. What were doing in front of Aron's tattoo shop at that hour? It was 3am! The hour, the car crash, it was just all too weird to me."

Minhyun rubbed his thumbs together as he silently thought things through himself. "And what of Choi corporate? How does that company come into play? And Jonghyun too."

"My parents both worked there. They always told me to be careful of anyone from there but they didn't tell me why. I just have this gut feeling that my parents found out something and were killed to keep their mouths shut," Baekho said and breathed out in relief that he finally told someone about how he felt after bubbling it all up ever since he heard of his parents' death. No one believed him after all. He was just a 'kid' in all the adults' eyes and nobody wanted to pay him any attention. That's why he didn't have a choice but to move out on his own and run his own private investigations. "I've seen Jonghyun come in and out from the tattoo shop several times. They're either friends or Jonghyun knows something." 

"And I'm ruining your chances at talking to them.... I'm sorry," Minhyun apologised and bowed his head low. He didn't know how to make up for it even more now. He really was selfish and a complete idiot.

"It's fine. I probably wouldn't have fared better myself," Baekho said honestly. "You said you went to Aron's, right? Did anything happen?"

"I don't know if its of any help but he became defensive when I asked him about an accident. He said it wasn't his fault and that people die. I...got chased out after that," Minhyun explained and Baekho laughed to his surprise. 

"Chasing a pop star out. I would've never imagined that." 

"Hey. You chased me out before too." 

"Oh shit, you're right." 

"Also Jonghyun kept warning me not to keep pursuing this. He said I would regret it." 

"It's also why I wanted you to stop. Maybe I'm just chasing nothing but what if these people are really capable of pulling such a stunt? You would be in danger just because... You wanted to.... Its awkward to say it myself but to be by my side. I couldn't help thinking about that so I... Just kept trying to push you away but you just kept going and it frightened me. That's why I texted you to come over. It was the only way I knew you were still alive."

Minhyun felt his heart melt and tears unintentionally rolled down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry. I can't apologise enough. You were just looking out for me but I ignored all of that and only thought about myself. You were right about me being selfish and stubborn. I'm so sorry. I'll be better, I promise. I'll try to change."

Baekho got up and went over to Minhyun, embracing him tightly. Minhyun held onto him and sobbed into his shoulders. Baekho patted his head and pursed his lips.

"Another thing I should mention to you."


	15. Clip 15

"Yes?"

"I was also tasked to follow and write an article about you, the rising top star. Be it good or bad. That's how I knew about you in the first place and after researching and finding out your connections, it was what led me to follow you into that bar that night. I knew your habits and I wasn't actually there to get your attention but I guess fate is really asshole, pitting us both together at a bad timing."

"You're right. It was a bad timing. I was so deep down in my own head... And you were busy with your investigation. Its no wonder we keep arguing. We are like water and oil."

Baekho chuckled softly and shrugged. "Well, can't say we are alike after all. Look at us. It's just like you said. I'm broken as all hell and so are you. But to me, you're just perfect. It's stupid. I know how much of an idiot you are too but yet I can't seem to turn away from your perfect sides. Your looks, your performance. It holds me there...even though I'm supposed to look beyond these superficial stuff."

Minhyun gripped Baekho tighter and buried his face on his shoulder, feeling warm and held, keeping him from falling. "And I can't stop looking at your broken sides even though you're just as perfect a man as I am. No, you're more perfect than I'll ever be. You're honest, caring, diligent... So many traits that I don't have myself."

Baekho didn't know why they were like this. There was no logical explanation, no scientific way to make their reasonings sound yet they were. Minhyun loved his broken pieces and he loved Minhyun's perfect ones. Maybe they were just attracted to what they didn't possess individually but how would they ever come to such a conclusion?

"Well. Now that we finally got most things off our chest, let's start over," Baekho said while moving back and smiling to Minhyun. He did feel much lighter and less clouded in his mind. 

"Start over?"

"I'm Kang Dongho, an actual news reporter for Nuble Days. I'm currently investigating my parents' death and also makes a living with writing articles on upcoming artists which happens to be you now. Rarely do I actually take photographs but it's becoming somewhat of a hobby recently hence the camera. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Oh... You mean a proper introduction. Well then... I'm Hwang Minhyun, a singer and self produced artist. Mostly for the song area. I don't really choreograph my own dances since I'm not good at it or I just choose not to dance. I'm not exactly a pop singer but I became famous for it so the title is kind of stuck to me now. It's a real pleasure to meet you," Minhyun replied and Baekho beamed, holding his hand out. Minhyun shook it and it felt like they connected a little more than usual. Like they were finally going to take a step forward into seeing each other for who they really were.

"Good. Next step."

"There are steps?"

"Well, no but it might help us view things clearer. Let's head back downstairs."

"But it's late. Shouldn't you sleep?"

"Crap. What time is it?"

"It's almost 2am."

"Wait. We were up for that long?"

Minhyun nodded and Baekho sighed. "Fine. I guess we can do that tomorrow. Just...don't do anything stupid like tying me up or running off again, okay?"

"Promise. Where do I sleep?"

"Just take the bed."

"And you?"

Baekho gave it some thought and gave Minhyun a kick, surprising him before it made him scoot further into the bed. "I'll just sleep with you. There's enough space for us both."

"Can I hug you to sleep?"

"Uh... No. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"Okay. Good night, Baekho." 

"Night."

Baekho laid down and shut his eyes but he opened them again after a few moments, turning his head over to find Minhyun staring at him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What happened to sleeping?"

"I... I'll sleep."

~~~

He peered around the office floor and the moment everyone left for lunch, he hurriedly got off his seat and raced towards the boss' office but he spun around and pretended to be on a phone call as a staff walked by. He gulped and glanced around nervously. He made another try for the door and managed to grab the knob but realised he couldn't open it.

"Shit."

Hearing footsteps approaching, he let go of the door and charged his way to the elevator instead.

"Minki," a familiar voice called out to him and he turned his head, smiling brightly.

"Dad! You're back from the lunch meeting," He responded in an unintentionally shrill voice before calming himself down. 

"They cancelled it actually. Do you want to go for lunch together? It's been awhile since we did that," his dad said with a warm smile. Minki didn't want to harbor such mistrust for his parents but he wasn't dumb. 

"Sure," Minki replied him with a smile. He followed the older man down the elevator and wondered if he had been caught red handed but his father was silent, only typing away at his phone as always. Even though Minki used to look up to him, there were way too many incidents that started to happen recently. Death of employees, sudden resignations and missing employees. Minki only wanted to help but he felt like there was something dark lurking and he dared not voice out his own opinion to his father. He could only try to sneak around and see what was actually going on in the company. His work was the same as always though and nothing felt odd about it but it only made him feel worse. As though he was cut off from everyone else, allowed to live an ignorant life as long as he listened. 

"Hey, dad." 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know a Kwak sshi?" 

"Kwak? No. I deal with many people everyday, Minki. I won't remember a lot of names." 

"Really? Kwak is a bit unique sounding for a surname though."

"Hmm." 

And nothing else was spoken.


	16. Clip 16

Aron bit his nail nervously. He shut his eyes, willing the voices in his head and the sounds away. It had been already 2 months since then but the screeching of the tires and the loud noises that followed still haunted him. He jolted and flinched, realising that he was sweating even though his ac was at full blast and there was nothing he had to worry about in his little underground shop. He panted and wiped his sweat away, telling himself that he was just imagining things. He stood up and went to the front of his ac, feeling the cold air blast against his heated skin. He hated this feeling. The first bell rang and he turned around, walking back to his desk and clicking on his surveillance camera to find a regular customer walking in. The second bell rang and he was back to all smiles, greeting and welcoming the person. 

He wiped down his hands and washed them after he was done with the ink job, thanking the customer as always and hoping to see them again. The usual greetings. Aron was about to shut the door when another set of footsteps echoed in the hall. He opened the door and peered out, standing outside was Minki with a smile and a little wave. Aron sighed. He had no idea how to get rid of the man who kept bothering him now. 

"What do you want, Minki?" Aron sighed, too tired to chase him out or away. 

"Came to have a chat, that's all." 

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" 

"As a matter of fact, I don't!" Minki said almost proudly. Aron sighed and still poured a cup of tea for his visitor. Minki took it thankfully and eyed the piece on the table. "What are you drawing here?" 

"Just something to take my mind off things. Nothing in particular," Aron replied whilst the other touched it. 

"A mermaid?" 

"I don't know yet," was the answer Aron gave despite whatever he was drawing resembling that of a mermaid. A human torso and a lower fish half but there was no head. Minki hummed and admired it silently until Aron became too uncomfortable with the silence settling in. "Seriously... Why do you keep coming back here? I told you that I'm not going to tell you anything or help you." 

"Yeah, about that. It's fine if you don't." 

"Huh?" 

"Actually, I came today to invite you out for dinner. That's if you haven't had it yet," Minki replied with a small smile. Aron was confused and rubbed his neck. 

"I don't usually eat out when my shop is open..."

"I see. What about when you're free? Just contact me anytime. You have my name card. Number is written there," Minki said. 

"I'll... I'll see about that." 

"I'm really not trying to do anything bad to you. I just want to know what my parents did but I also kind of like just hanging around you. You don't seem like the type to lie straight to my face," Minki said and sighed softly. His expression was that of a sad little puppy. Aron was silent as he sat down on a stool. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't allowed to tell anyone the truth of what happened that night or morning. He honestly couldn't bring himself to hate Minki even though he knew his identity too. The other seemed genuine and Aron felt bad for constantly pushing him away now. 

"You know what? I'm just going to close shop now," Aron said and put on a smile as Minki turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "There's probably no more customers for the night so I'm not losing anything. We can go wherever you want." 

"Really? Thank you."

Aron sighed and grabbed his wallet along with keys. He stuffed them into their respective pockets before leading Minki out from the shop, locking up. 

"I'll drive," Minki said and Aron motioned him to lead the way. 

"How old are you even? You look really young," Aron said and Minki chuckled. 

"You look plenty young for someone a year older than me too," Minki said and Aron raised his brows. They entered the car and Minki drove them towards a bar since he wasn't sure where else would be open at this hour.

"You know how old I am?" 

"You're not exactly as hidden as you believe yourself to be. Remember the interview you made for both the accident and also for your shop? They're pretty easy to find and there are pictures of you too." 

"Ah crap. I forgot... That must be how he found me." 

"Who?" 

"Just some dude who..." Aron's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the giant flashing screen. "Holy shit." 

"What's the matter?" 

"Do you know who that is?" Aron asked while pointing towards the screen showing a lipstick commercial. 

"Oh, yeah. That's the uprising star, Hwang Minhyun. Why? Handsome, isn't he?" Minki chuckled and Aron shook his head unintentionally. 

"That's the guy..." 

"Hmm?" 

"It's... Nothing. Just ignore me." 

"You okay? You seem pale." 

"I just had a shock of my life. That's all." 

"Because of Minhyun?" 

"Y-yes." Aron couldn't fathom what a pop star would even want from him now. How was he even related to the accident? Or rather why did he even want to know about it? He glided down the seat and sighed, feeling worn out. Minki sensed his exhaustion and tapped the steering wheel. 

"Want to come over to my place instead?" 

"Huh?" 

"I can cook up a mean ramen. You really don't look like you want to be anywhere now." 

"I don't... I'll take you up on the offer. Thank you." 

Minki grinned and nodded, turning the car towards the direction of his home instead. Aron's eyes cluttered close as he fell asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep a proper wink, always constantly being jolted up by nightmares but maybe it was because there was someone else there for a change or the gentle swaying of the car, his nap was more peaceful than most of his sleep that night.


	17. Clip 17

"What's all this?" Minhyun asked as he came downstairs to find Baekho standing in front of a wall with photographs and sticky notes attached to it.

"Everything I have up until now," Baekho answered Minhyun. The pop star glanced over each sticky note and photograph. There was Jonghyun, his car and the Gangnam apartment that Minhyun mentioned about. There was also Aron with his tattoo shop and a CCTV clip. The one that caught Minhyun's attention the most were the adults and the newspaper clipping beside it. He read it briefly and knew that that was the accident everyone kept talking about. 

"Are these... Them?" Minhyun asked in a cautious tone. Baekho nodded. 

"My parents." 

"I see where you got your good looks from," Minhyun said softly and Baekho smiled. 

"Thanks."

Minhyun continued scanning the wall. The Choi corporate building. The CEO. There were several other photographs and sticky notes but most of them were labelled with a question mark. "What do these mean?" 

"It means I'm unsure if they have any connection. They could just be passer-bys or know nothing about the accident." 

"Hmm... Have you questioned anyone from the company itself?" 

"You think they're going to spill the secrets just like that?" 

"Well, no. But doesn't hurt to ask... Maybe a resigned employee or something," Minhyun responded and Baekho shrugged. 

"Those information are difficult for me to get a hand on since I'm more on the entertainment side."

"I see." 

"But there is a person of interest that I want to talk to." 

"Who?" 

Baekho picked up a photograph he had yet to put up since he wasn't sure what to do with it. It was one of a young man with glasses and hair pushed back. Minhyun took it when Baekho handed it to him. "The CEO's son." 

"Huh?" 

"Choi Minki. He works for his father so... What are the chances of him knowing his father's dirty secrets? Unfortunately, he's real slippery. I haven't been able to find him anywhere except when he enters and leaves the company building. His schedules aren't fixed and he barely has any important meetings to attend." 

"That sounds like he's not much of an important figure in the company then," Minhyun concluded and Baekho nodded. 

"I thought so too but like you said, wouldn't hurt to ask. I just need to find him. Anyways, I'm showing you all these so you don't go off and investigate things by yourself. I'll let you come here whenever you want so...," Baekho muttered and pursed his lips before sighing. "... Don't get yourself in trouble for my sake."

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. He took a step closer to Baekho who stiffened but didn't move away. "Baekho..." 

"What?" 

"Are we dating?" 

Baekho blinked, letting Minhyun's question digest and process. He blinked again and scoffed before laughing. Minhyun tilted his head in confusion as the news reporter laughed his head off. "Dating? Why would you ask that?" 

"Because... Because." 

"We aren't dating," Baekho replied when Minhyun couldn't seem to find a response. He gasped and looked disappointed to hear that reply. "I mean, in the first place, you didn't ask me out anyways. You practically forced a deal on me. You also pushed yourself on me and basically made a mess of my situation." 

"Right... I don't deserve to date someone as amazing as you too," Minhyun said in a quiet tone. Baekho held back another laugh and smacked Minhyun's arm. "Ouch."

"Lighten up. We can think about all those after I solve this case and if you're still attracted to me until then."

"Huh?"

Baekho smiled and kissed his cheek, making Minhyun blush and flinch. "But this time, work with me. Don't go off by yourself. Don't give me more problems."

"I understand." Minhyun wished he could wrap his arms around Baekho and just attack him again but that might just end up a repeat of their whole push and pull situation so he held back, holding onto his own hands tightly. 

"Oh. Do you have any schedule today? If you don't, let's go get lunch together." 

"You'll have lunch with me?" 

"Yeah. We can go somewhere with lesser people. That way, I won't have to worry about people surrounding us, right?" 

Minhyun smiled and nodded. He didn't mind that as long as he got to spend time with Baekho. He was going to do his best to change even if it's difficult but he was sure he could if he put his heart into it. He texted his manager about taking the day off and fortunately for him, his only schedule was at night so he could still go for lunch with Baekho. "Where shall we go?" 

"I have a place in mind. Come on." 

"You have a car?" 

"Don't you?" 

"I don't." 

Baekho sighed. "Okay then. I have a bike. You don't mind, right?" 

Minhyun was startled to hear that actually. He blinked and Baekho frowned. 

"Stop giving me that look." 

"What look?" 

"Like you can't believe I have a bike." 

"Well... Its definitely not what I expected you to say." Baekho led Minhyun out and showed him to his bike. He really had one. A black stead hidden under some tarp. Minhyun was impressed as Baekho picked up the helmet and handed it to him. "I don't have an extra." 

"But isn't that dangerous?" 

"It's just a short distance. Shouldn't have any police coming up to us that quickly," Baekho replied and Minhyun nodded. 

"Thank you." Minhyun tried to slide it on but it was a little difficult for him. In the end, Baekho helped him stuff his head inside the helmet. 

"You have a huge head," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun chuckled. 

"I do." 

"Must be why you're so freaking stubborn," Baekho muttered as he pulled the bike onto the road. Minhyun rolled his eyes but smiled, taking it as a joke before climbing up behind Baekho. He wrapped his arms around Baekho's waist and beamed, leaning his head on his shoulder too. Baekho glanced at him and slapped the visor down, surprising the pop star who flinched. "Hold on tight."


	18. Clip 18

Aron thought he was going to die. He literally thought he had ascended to heaven and back. He breathed out as he had just woken up not long ago in the comforts of someone else's home. He sat up and a blanket slid down his shoulders. He blinked and smiled a little. He looked around the small apartment before catching sight of a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and saw that it was a note from the man who had cooked up ramen that was the equivalent to hell's taste. It really was one mean ramen, no joke. 

'Off to work! You can just drop the keys in the post box. - Minki -' 

He laid down and hugged the blanket, feeling a deep comfort sink in. Aron was a man who kept to himself mostly because he didn't want to trouble other people unnecessarily. That's why he built a shop away from home in the middle of nowhere. He stayed alone too and he didn't really have anyone he could call a friend. That's why he kept trying to push Minki away, afraid to open his heart but being in the home of the said male now and just sleeping peacefully reminded him of how lonely he could feel too. Minki was a ball of energy to be honest. He wasn't expecting it when the other almost wanted to keep him up all night just to play games. 

It was fun. 

He suddenly found himself hoping that this wouldn't be the last time because Minki felt like the rope he needed to grab hold of before he sunk any deeper. 

~~~

Minhyun smiled brightly as he stared at the male stuffing his face in front of him. 

"Are you... Very hungry by chance?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gulped down his food before nodding. 

"Doing it takes up a lot of energy from me. I need a lot of rest after that too. That's why you can't be so vigorous with me. I'm soft," Baekho grumbled and Minhyun chuckled. 

"I see." Minhyun glanced around and snuck his hand across the table, placing it onto Baekho's. Baekho flinched and blinked at Minhyun who smiled. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Holding your hand." 

"Don't do that. Remember who you are," Baekho sighed and pulled his hand away. Minhyun pouted and propped his head onto his hands instead. 

"Baekho, I wasn't joking when I said I like you." 

"Mmm." 

"Are you listening?" 

"Of course but I already told you we should just leave that to after I'm done." 

"Why?" 

"Cause maybe by some stupid fate, you will think to stop bothering me after that." 

Minhyun pouted. "And if I don't?" 

"I'll.... Reconsider." 

Minhyun sighed and leaned back agasnt the chair. "So what are you going to do today?" 

"Hmm? I'll probably drop by the tattoo shop at night. Later... I'll be heading back to office and see if my draft gets the green light." 

"Okay. Baekho, its okay for me to still meet you, right?" 

Baekho crossed his arms and chuckled. "Do you think I could stop you even if I wanted to? I tried, you know." 

Minhyun smiled awkwardly since that was true. He was like a freaking bulldozer who wouldn't back down but he was glad. "Be careful, okay?" 

"You worried about me?" 

"Yes." 

Baekho stared at Minhyun who looked serious and gulped. He didn't think Minhyun would actually worry about him. "Okay. I'll be fine. Its not like its my first time investigating." 

"It's just that you stand out too much. I'm worried for you about that." 

"I stand out?" 

Minhyun reached over and touched the pale pink hair. "Yeah, your hair." 

"Ah... I thought it might... Help me look softer." 

Minhyun blinked and stifled a laughter. "Why? Do you look scary with black hair?" 

"Unapproachable! My boss say I look like a thug trying to talk to people." 

Minhyun laughed, trying to imagine the man being all tough and cool. It wasn't like it was difficult. Baekho had the body size and thick brows but he couldn't help to think of him like a really angry puppy. Baekho smiled along, glad to see Minhyun's smile. This wasn't so bad after all. It really wasn't but he wasn't ready for a relationship right now especially not with someone like Minhyun. He needed time and he hoped Minhyun had time to wait for him too. He didn't want to hold onto false hope that the other would fall out of love as quickly as he had fallen in. 

"Let's go. You should go home and freshen up for your job. I'll drop you off." 

"Thank you." 

Baekho dropped Minhyun at his apartment, making sure to keep his visor down in case there were any lurking paparazzis. Minhyun waved to Baekho and headed up as quickly as he could while the reporter rushed back to his office. Taking off his helmet, he made his way to his boss' office after texting him that he had arrived. 

"So is the report good to go?" Baekho asked while pulling off his gloves. 

"This is nothing you promised me to write! You said you'll get some dirt on him. This... This looks as though you met him personally and had a chat with him!" 

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did."

"Then why didn't you write something more? This story won't sell." 

"I think it's about time we stop trying to ruin people's careers, sir. I know those aren't words I should say since I'm the one writing these articles..." 

"Are you crazy, Dongho?! What are you going to sell if you're not going to write something that gets people's attentions?" 

Baekho didn't want to fight. He wasn't here to fight. "We are going to sell the truth and not twist them. People can change. Some strive to be better. We might dig up a dark past but don't you think some people deserve a second chance?" 

"You're being ridiculous. We aren't a charity work." 

"I know. That's why I've decided that I'm resigning. I'm going to write only the truths from now own."

"No one will take you in." 

"I'll keep pushing." Baekho put down the resignation letter that he had fleshed out long ago and bowed. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me."


	19. Clip 19

He stood in front of the tattoo shop as night had fallen. The sign had been turned to open and Baekho took a deep breath. He looked at the street, mind remapping the very image of the accident from the picture right there. He shook his head and told himself to focus. He opened the first door, taking note of the bell. Just as he descended the stairs, someone came out from the bottom door. The male smiled and waved before rushing up the stairs. Baekho glanced over at him and raised his brows. His stare followed the male all the way out and he blinked. That was....Choi Minki, wasn't it? All these time he couldn't find the other and he was just here? His suspicions only grew more as he made his way to the second door and opened the door. The male he recognised as Aron was cleaning his needles, glancing up when he heard the bell. 

"Welcome," he said in a warm tone. Baekho smiled in response. 

"Hello." 

"First time?" Aron questioned but quickly took notice of the tattoo on his arm. "That's definitely not my work."

"Ah...no. I didn't come here for tattoos." 

Aron chuckled and went back to cleaning. "What happened to my customers nowadays? Everyone seem to be coming in for a chat instead." 

Baekho sensed a bit of tightness in his voice as he said that. "I apologise. I should introduce myself first but uh... Could you take a seat? This is really important to me." 

Aron was surprised to hear that from a stranger he didn't even know. He wiped his hands and took a seat after getting two cups of tea for them. "What did you say your name was again?" 

"I'm... Kang Dongho," Baekho said honestly. Aron immediately stiffened, mouth agaped in disbelief. 

"W... What... Is this a prank?" 

"No. I'm here to ask you about the accident that my parents were involved in." 

Aron clenched his fists and pursed his lips. Out of everyone who could have found him, the son had to. Aron felt the guilt squeezing his chest, making it difficult to breathe. "I-I see. I have already told the police everything they want to know so..." 

"But that's not the truth, is it?" Baekho said and Aron flinched. He breathed in shakily and his eyes just stared straight down on the ground, unable to look Baekho in the eye. 

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you the truth." 

"Are you being threatened, Aron sshi?" 

"I.... I can't tell you anything. You should just leave." 

Baekho glanced around the shop. "Aron sshi."

"Im really sorry." Aron lifted his hands to his eyes and started to wipe away his tears, trying to keep his voice stable but Baekho could tell he was crying. What could have possibly happened to his parents that would make someone just cry like this? "You deserve to know as their son but I can't tell you. I can't." 

Baekho took out his notebook and wrote his number as well as some words down. "It's okay, Aron sshi. Here. It's my number. If you ever feel like talking, just call me, okay?" 

Aron took the paper and managed to wipe his tears away to take a look. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the words, "Are you being watched?" written as well. He gulped and looked at Baekho, giving him a small nod. 

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call you if I feel like talking," Aron replied and kept the number in his pocket. Baekho got up and knew there was nothing else he could do here for now. He paused though before leaving. 

"Oh. Are you...and Choi Minki...friends?"

Aron blinked and nodded with a surprised look. Baekho wasn't sure what that expression meant but he was also surprised himself that Aron considered him a friend. A friend. 

"Okay. Thanks for having me and not chasing me out. Maybe I'll come by for a tattoo next time." 

"I'll be glad to have you." 

Baekho walked out onto the street again, shivering from the cold breeze and hugging his coat tighter to himself. He took out his phone and wondered if Minhyun was done with his job. Well, not like he should be bothered with the pop star. He really sho-

"Baekho!" 

"Well. The devil has arrived," Baekho blurted out. 

"Devil? That's rude. I'll have you know I-" 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," Baekho said and dragged Minhyun along with him. The other still had a face full of makeup and hair styled suavely. Baekho would be lying if he said his heart definitely did not skip a beat. "What happened to disguising yourself? And what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I... I rushed over in a hurry... I wasn't sure... I mean, I was just worried about you," Minhyun muttered and stumbled over his words. Baekho chuckled and raised a brow. 

"I'm not popular like you. You're the one who should be careful." 

"Well, true. But... What happened? Did you figure anything out?" 

"No. Aron can't tell me anything but at least, I managed to give him my number." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"Cause he's being watched. I don't know how or who but this is getting troublesome. I feel like he's being threatened way more than I expected. He's just a tattoo shop owner though so it has to be something he accidentally seen that very morning."

"Hmmm... Is there anything I can do to help? Anyone you want me to talk to?" 

Baekho sighed and shook his head. "I don't want you to put yourself in the spotlight anymore than you already do but there is something else you could do for me." 

"What is it?" 

Baekho entered a building and Minhyun hadn't even realised where they were until he was brought into a room. 

"Huh? When did we-" 

"You were too busy talking that you didn't even see where I was bringing you?" Baekho chuckled and sat down on the bed. "Ahhh. And here I thought you'll be excited." 

Minhyun blushed and coughed a little. "We were talking about the case so I was giving my attention to that. Are you sure about this? I might lose myself again if you let me." 

Baekho patted the bed and smiled. "I wouldn't bring you here if I wasn't sure. You still have a lot of forgiving to do."


	20. Clip 20

Minhyun was really glad Baekho still wanted to have sex with him after what happened the last time he had tried to initiate although it really confused him as well. Wasn't he the one who didn't want it either so why was he being so willing now? The more he thought about it, the more distracted he got until Baekho smacked his head, bringing him back to reality.

"Stop thinking already. I'm not going to get hard if you don't do anything," Baekho said and Minhyun nodded sheepishly.

"Is it really okay? You won't hate me again?" Minhyun asked nervously and Baekho raised a brow at the male.

"Hate you? I never hated you. In the end, I couldn't even push you away that time because I knew I wanted it too. Just like you wanted to be held, I wanted to be loved," Baekho said and rubbed his neck. "But what's your deal anyways? Being so aggressive when I rejected you?"

"Huh? Well, I..." Minhyun fiddled with his fingers and Baekho realised they just might be going nowhere today. "Don't you already know? You did your research after all." 

"Haha. You think that'll mean I know everything?" Baekho replied and tilted his head. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his neck. "If you're not ready to tell me, it's fine. You can just answer me this question. Does it have to do with a previous relationship?" 

Minhyun flinched and nodded. Baekho nodded and took off his shirt. Minhyun's eyes immediately darted to his body. Baekho smiled and Minhyun just wanted to melt into his arms. Baekho made him want to change to be a better person for him. Only for him. He hugged Baekho and they sunk into the bed as their tongues met along with their lips. He never thought he would meet someone like this, especially not from someone who could have ruined everything he built up with just his fingers alone. Minhyun held his hands and tilted his head further to pressed deeper kisses against Baekho's lips that eagerly responded. Baekho lifted his legs and wrapped them around Minhyun's waist, pulling him down and moving against him. Again, the fire was lit within Minhyun and this time, Baekho's eagerness fueled him even more as he started trailing his kisses lower and marked along his neck. Hands shifting away to pull his shirt over his own head. He felt Baekho's body and wanted to mark every inch of this marvelous torso. He had touched others like this before but barely anyone made him crave it a second time except Baekho. He could do it over and over again without getting bored. Baekho whined softly when Minhyun placed gentle kisses on his body. It suddenly weird for Minhyun to be so gentle but guessed the other really regretted his actions. Minhyun moved back and his cheeks were flushed. He looked like he was in pain and Baekho wondered why.

"Oh," He muttered when he realised Minhyun was in pain because their hips were pressed tightly against his and he couldn't move. He loosened his legs and Minhyun let out a relieved breath. "Could have said something." 

"I... Didn't want to... I might," Minhyun mumbled incoherently and Baekho pinched his cheeks. "Ow."

"Yah. Why are being like this? This isn't how you're like, right? Are you still that worried that I'll chase you away again?" 

Minhyun showed a different pained expression, eyes tearing up a bit before he nodded. "I'm sorry. I keep having second thoughts now. I'll try not to get distracted when you're actually allowing me to do this." 

Baekho touched Minhyun's cheek and he leaned into the touch. Baekho wondered if he accidentally reminded Minhyun of something when he had chased him away. 

I like that you're broken. 

Baekho blinked as he suddenly recalled Minhyun's confession. Now that he thought about it, there were times where the things Minhyun said didn't really make sense to him. And the thing that Jonghyun said too. 

Why won't he love me 

Minhyun's eyes became glassy and he closed them, gently kissing Baekho's palm. What happened to you, Minhyun? Those words became stuck in Baekho's throat as Minhyun suddenly drag his tongue along Baekho's fingers and taking them into his mouth. He was hesitant at first but still did it. Baekho gasped softly and the sight of the handsome male doing that somehow turned him on. 

"You do know I'm bottom, right?" Baekho said and Minhyun paused, sucking in his fingers and nodding. He pulled them out and lowered Baekho's hand. 

"Can you touch yourself?" Minhyun asked and Baekho blushed. He scoffed and nodded.

"Fine. Just for tonight," Baekho said, embarrassed that he had to do it himself. 

"Have you done it before to yourself?" 

"Not often but yeah," Baekho replied as he slid his pants off. Minhyun helped pull them out along with his underwear. Baekho took the lube bottle, not about to use his saliva alone since he had done that before and it was less pleasant. "What are you gonna do meanwhile?" 

"Watch." 

"E-eh?" 

"You know where you feel good. I want to know too so... I'll watch. So I can make you feel better," Minhyun replied and Baekho batted his eyelashes in a panic. 

"O-oh. I-I guess." He became even more nervous when Minhyun actually moved back and sat down. "Fuck... You're for real." 

"Yes. I mean, it's not going to feel nice for you if I just keep doing whatever I want, right?" 

"Yeah but this is even more embarrassing!" Baekho snapped and Minhyun pursed his lips. "Ugh. Alright, alright." 

It wasn't like Baekho wished it was still the Minhyun who teased him all over to be taking initiative but right now, he sort of wished it was. He didn't think when someone actually paid attention to your needs, you will possibly get 100 times more shy and embarrassed. He poured the lube onto his hand and awkwardly positioned himself so his fingers could reach from the front. Minhyun's intense stare wasn't helping at all as Baekho started to touch himself. He bit his lip and pushed the first finger in.


	21. Clip 21

Baekho covered his mouth with his other hand as he pushed his finger deeper inside. He panted and his face felt like it was on fire. Not only that, Minhyun's gaze made his body heat up as well. He whined and looked away from the man shyly. Minhyun wasn't joking when he said he would watch. He was watching with so much focus that Baekho was sure he might get dizzy. His body was definitely feeling it more too as every push he gave himself with his finger made it jolt. He knew it was because he was being watched by someone he had feelings for. He moved his hand to his chest and touched himself more.

"Minhyun, please touch me," Baekho said in a small voice. Minhyun blinked and inched forward.

"Where?"

"Here," Baekho said and patted his chest.

"Okay." Minhyun placed his hands on Baekho's chest.

"Do it like the other time."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it."

Minhyun gulped and nodded. He gently squeezed Baekho's chest muscles before sliding his thumbs across Baekho's nipples. Baekho gasped and shuddered, pushing another finger inside. Minhyun bit his lower lip and pinched his nipples, giving them a light tug. Baekho jolted and arched his body, moaning softly. Minhyun shuddered as well, feeling his adrenaline kick up. He leaned forward, licking and biting his nipple. Baekho cried out and held his shoulder. He gazed up at Baekho's face, feeling his lower half tingle. More. He wanted to see more of his expressions, lewd or shy or anything at all. Minhyun wanted it all. He looked down and took the lube bottle, pouring it onto his hand as well. Baekho was confused when Minhyun's warmth left him but then jolted when he felt extra fingers suddenly touching his entrance as well. 

"M-Mi-!" Baekho clenched and groaned when Minhyun slid his fingers inside as well. "Aah. Too much." 

"If you can take me, this much is still fine," Minhyun said softly. Baekho frowned and pulled his fingers out. Minhyun continued fingering him and stretching him out. 

"Then give it to me." 

"As you wish." Minhyun pulled out his fingers and pulled his pants off. Baekho eyed him hungrily and ripped a condom that he had prepared earlier open as well. He handed it to Minhyun who slid it on swiftly and lifted his legs up. He positioned himself and paused. "Is thi-" 

"Just come in," Baekho growled and Minhyun nodded, pushing himself in. He went still once he was snug inside, heart pounding as he realised doing it this slow was actually making him nervous too. Something about this felt different. Baekho looked down and then up at him. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm... Nervous." 

"Why?" 

"I... I don't want to repeat my mistakes and hurt you unintentionally." 

"Oh." Baekho hummed and lifted his hand up, ruffling Minhyun's hair. "It's okay, dude. You didn't exactly hurt me. It did hurt a little but I can take it. I'm a grown man." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "That's right. Can I move then?" 

"Please do. My legs are going numb," Baekho responded and Minhyun started moving slowly. Agonisingly slow. Baekho squirmed and felt his insides moving. Everything tingled and twinged. He let out breathless gasps as he realised it really felt worse doing it slow sometimes. "Minhyun, faster please."

"But-"

"Please. Just do it. I can't take it so slowly," Baekho said and Minhyun nodded, thrusting a little faster. Baekho grunted and panted, hips and vocal chords responding to Minhyun. He moaned every time Minhyun hit his good spot but still wanted more. More. Just like how he did it in the first place. The energy. It was lacking. It was unsatisfactory. "Minhyun ah, faster. I need to feel more." 

"But-" 

"Minhyun, Minhyun." 

Baekho's moans only served to turn him on more and he couldn't bring himself to hold back anymore. He started amping up his speed and Baekho cried out in pleasure, letting out high pitched moans as Minhyun was finally doing what he wanted. His bed creaked and shook a little from their movements. He wrapped his legs around Minhyun since they were getting numb from being suspended. His mind swirled in pleasure and heightened excitement, clenching and releasing his muscles. Minhyun opened his eyes and leaned in, kissing Baekho messily as the two were overwhelmed by their desires. They each wanted more from each other but now that Baekho was willing to accept more, Minhyun was pulling back unknowingly. 

"Aah... Hah! Minhyun." Baekho wrapped his fingers around his member and started to rub himself. He was already dripping wet with sweat too. Minhyun nibbled his cheek out of the blue and Baekho giggled a little before he moaned again, feeling a sudden flash of stars behind his eyes as he ejaculated. Minhyun kept going and Baekho grunted, feeling his adrenaline unable to die down since his sensitive skin was still being agitated. He cried out and winced, holding onto Minhyun. "Gah. Minhyun, stop. S-stop." 

Minhyun gasped and forced himself to stop, wincing as Baekho clenched down around him tightly. He whimpered and panted heavily. "I'm s-sorry."

"No, its fine. Please pull out. My ass is going to be numb if you keep pounding me like that." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and nodded. He slowly scooted back and pulled out, rubbing his sweat away as he kept his gaze downwards. Baekho sat properly, wincing and flinching from how sore his butt was. It was probably going to be worse tomorrow but that was future him to deal with.

"You can jerk yourself off," Baekho said and Minhyun looked up.

"Oh. Okay."

Baekho knew something was really off with Minhyun now. Not only has his personality take a huge ass turn, but he seemed just so... Out of it. Minhyun started to rub himself off and he came just as quietly. Peeling the condom off and wrapping it up. Baekho made space beside him and Minhyun just collapsed, looking dead and pale. Baekho scooted lower to lay beside him and stared at his face. He poked his cheek and pursed his lips.

"Are you alright?"


	22. Clip 22

"I don't know," Minhyun whispered. "I'm happy that you still let me have sex with you and to be with you but.... I can't stop thinking about everything."

Baekho sighed and patted his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said so much earlier. I probably ruined your mood."

Minhyun shook his head. "That's... Not it. I... I've been running... Avoiding things that happened to me. Replaced broken parts of myself in hopes they'll stay away. I'm broken... Maybe worse than you. Just a faulty human wearing the skin of a pop star."

"You don't have to hide with me, Minhyun."

Minhyun looked at Baekho and felt the tightness in his nose followed by the tears in his eyes.

"When you told me, you liked me because I'm broken. I think you meant it because you... Are like me too. Something happened to you, right? Something that made you become like this."

Minhyun was silent for awhile. He slowly nodded. "I... Before I became a singer, there was a guy I was with. I loved him... I gave him everything but... I was just blindly in love. For 4 years I dated him and I was so stupid... He never once asked me out for a date, never once held me. I... I thought it was fine because he always said he was busy and that I shouldn't always cling to him. I respected his boundaries. Like a fool, I waited for him. I let him decide when he's finally comfortable enough to hold hands or even hug, not wanting to be hasty since we were young and inexperienced. But after those 4 years, I was starting to lose the feelings that I held onto for so long. It made me scared. So I told him, held him, wished that he would make me feel better, feel like he loved me so I can continue loving him but..."

Baekho listened silently, taking in Minhyun's crying features and all the pain he was holding inside.

"He..." Minhyun cried and shut his eyes, letting his tears drip. Baekho wiped them gently and rubbed his arm as Minhyun breathed and trembled. "He told me if I still love him, then suck him off. He knew I hated the very notion of it. I would always retch whenever I saw him watching porn of blowjobs. I... I did it because there was still a part of me that loved him and... He came... Forced me to swallow it..." Minhyun curled up slightly, clutching his throat. Baekho moved in and embraced him. He suddenly recalled how Minhyun had blanked out after he had given him a blowjob and wondered if that had unintentionally brought back some bad memories. 

"It was disgusting. I hated it but I did it and the next thing I knew, he called me a slut and a whore. He just... Broke up with me there and then after slapping me... I didn't know how to feel. What to feel. I waited for him for so long....and that was the payment I got. It just broke me. I threw up so much after and I cried myself to sleep almost every night until my manager found me. Then I became a pop star. Nobody rejected a night with me. As long as I was held, I thought it was fine. One night stands were better than 4 years of empty one sided love. Then you came into the picture and I felt the throbbing in my heart as I once did for him. I know I didn't know you well and that I should have taken things slow but you let me hold you and you said my name when I asked you to, showed up at my hotel door after a few texts. They were small things but it spoke volumes to me. Even though its inexcusable for what I did the second time, when you.... You told me to stop, I became afraid. I suddenly remembered him calling me names and just leaving me... I didn't want to be rejected. I didn't want to be left alone. I didn't want to feel the pain again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Baekho felt his heart break a little for the man. He blinked his tears away and just held Minhyun tightly. The tall male felt small in his arms as he clung onto him. 

"I shouldn't have hurt you. I should have listened to you. I should have stopped. Talked it out. I shouldn't have made you do what you didn't want. I'm not better than him. An asshole. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't deserve to be held. You were right to push me away."

Minhyun's voice trembled so much that Baekho was afraid it might break as if it was glass. "You're safe here in my arms, Minhyun. Just let it all out." He let out a shaky breath as well, feeling emotional just from Minhyun's voice alone. Minhyun cried and whimpered in a sharp pitch, holding onto Baekho. Feeling suffocated by his own tears, he let it all out. Cried and cried. 

Finally letting it go.

Baekho felt his trembles died down and looked down at the lock of hair just buried on his chest. He heard soft breaths and wondered if Minhyun had cried himself to sleep. He started thinking again. Had he not tell anyone else about what happened? His parents that were still alive? His friends? There were just too many things he still didn't know about Minhyun too and everything he did know was related to his pop star life, a fake persona that had completely buried this raw genuine male in his arms. But after hearing Minhyun's story, he understood him a little better now. Why he did what he did and why he suddenly became this meek male again. Minhyun wasn't attracted to Baekho's broken side because he was perfect. No, he was attracted because he himself connected with it. The feeling of losing something so important that it leaves you empty and hollow. And to do things to just fill it all up. They both were the same. Baekho would plunge himself into danger just to get more information for the case but so would Minhyun just for him. Baekho didn't know why it took him so long to realise this and he wasn't sure if knowing made him feel better. 

But if there was one thing he knew now, Minhyun was broken just like him.


	23. Clip 23

Minhyun peeked his eyes opened and shut them again as quickly. They hurt and stung but not only that he had a headache. He groaned and tried to get up but realised he was unable to. He turned around and flinched when he saw Baekho hugging him tightly. He blinked and tried to recollect his memories from the night before but everything was blurred from the aching he felt in his head and eyes. His movements seemed to have woken Baekho though as the other opened his eyes and flashed a smile at him. Minhyun flinched again, feeling his heart wrench.

"Good morning," Baekho said groggily.

"Uh... Um... Morning," Minhyun responded while rubbing his temples.

"You okay? You cried a lot last night," Baekho said gently and Minhyun shook his head.

"My head hurts. My eyes hurt," Minhyun mumbled softly and Baekho got up, pulling his arms away.

"I'll get you some water."

"Ah... You don't have to. I can get it myself."

Baekho moved the blanket aside and Minhyun realised they were still naked. Very much naked. He blinked and frowned. Baekho got off the bed and headed to the bathroom first. He came out with a cloth and pressed it against Minhyun's eyes. Minhyun yelped since it was cold.

"It'll help the soreness," Baekho said and grabbed a mineral water from the table, opening it for Minhyun. "Here."

Minhyun peered at him and took the bottle to sip. "Thank you. What... Happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I... I remember crying a lot. We talked until I fell asleep... I think or I talked."

"Yeah. You basically told me about this asshole of a guy and why you were being one to me too." Baekho sat down and held Minhyun's hand after taking the bottle from him. "Minhyun."

"Y-yeah?"

"Please don't hide yourself with me anymore."

Minhyun felt his cheeks heat up and he placed the cool cloth on it. "What do you mean?"

"Listening to you talk yesterday made me think... You're not an asshole. You're more of a coward. You should be more honest with me. If you really want a relationship with me, then you have to open up to me. It might hurt a lot but... Its better than accidentally hurting me with words or actions you don't mean. If you hate something, say it loud and clear," Baekho said and Minhyun felt the tightness in his chest. He nodded and pressed the cloth against his eyes. "And no more crying your eyeballs out."

Minhyun laughed a little and nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Baekho."

"Don't thank me. I did nothing."

"You held me."

Baekho chuckled and kissed Minhyun's hand. "I did one thing. Also I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday but I quit my job."

Minhyun pulled his hand away from his eyes immediately. "What? Why?"

"Well, if I were to really get a pop star boyfriend, don't you think I should stop working for people who ruin their careers? Plus even if I make a big scoop with my current investigation, where I was wouldn't have posted it. We are under entertainment after all. Business scoops play little role for us unless an idol is involved," Baekho explained. Minhyun found his heart melt the moment Baekho's first sentence left his lips.

"I... I see. In that case, do you want to live with me? You don't have to pay me rent or anything at all. I just want to help lessen your burden until you find another sustainable job," Minhyun said, tightening his hold on Baekho's hand.

"I still have some savings so I'm fine for now."

Minhyun was worried and he wanted to insist but he didn't want to push Baekho if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Plus, I don't want you to get into a scandal just because I shift in with you."

"But..."

"I'll be fine. If I really need the help, I'll take your offer."

"Okay..." Minhyun's phone rang, startling the two as the pop star hurriedly answer it. "Ah, manager.... Yes. Yes. Okay. I'll be there."

Baekho went to the bathroom to wash up, wondering if he made the right choices but he felt like there was probably no right or wrong choices here. Just choices that would change his future paths. After the phone call, Minhyun got up and knocked on the bathroom door before peeking inside.

"Can I... Join you?"

"Sure."

After wearing clothes and drying up, they went their separate ways but promised to meet up again soon. Minhyun got up his manager's car and sunk into the seat. He felt oddly lighter despite how heavy his body felt. Maybe it was the mental weight being lifted but he smiled softly.

"So that's the guy?" his manager asked, having seen Baekho waiting for his car to arrive before leaving. Minhyun nodded and fiddled with his thumbs.

"He's amazing," Minhyun said softly. "I really like him."

"I see."

"Ah, manager. Is there any possible way for us to get in contact with the Choi corporate?"

"Huh? You mean the electronics company?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Uh... Well. I don't know what kind of contact you want but if it's for some kind of advertisement, it might be doable if they'll have you."

"Could you help me get one please?"

"What are you planning now, Minhyun? Don't do anything unnecessary," his manager grumbled and he chuckled.

"You sound just like him. I just want to see what they're like... Inside."

"If it's something dangerous, I won't allow you."

"If you're there with me, then it's not dangerous, right?"

"Gosh, Minhyun. You're one hard man to please, aren't you? Does that guy say that?"

"No. He can handle me just fine," Minhyun said with a happy smile. Although there were definitely large hiccups along the way, he felt like they were slowly starting to stabilise. "And I'm doing this for the person who saved me."

"I'll see what I can do but if I sense any danger, we won't ever do something like this again, okay? You're a pop star, someone who has to keep your image up."

Minhyun nodded. "I understand. Thank you."


	24. Clip 24

Baekho spent the afternoon away, looking up possible news article on the company for anything that he might be able to link back to his parents but when nothing came up, he decided to head to the tattoo shop again. He waited outside this time, looking around the area until he found something of interest. A CCTV above the door of the shop. He checked the angle and noticed that it was just a little off from the location of the accident judging from the picture taken. He wasn't sure if Aron kept the footages of the morning since it has been awhile. He wasn't even sure if the other would share it too. As he wandered around a little more, he accidentally bumped into someone who was walking towards the shop with his head down. 

"Oh, sorry," Baekho apologised, hearing a faint metal sound. The other just shook his head and kept going. He entered the shop and immediately bawled his eyes. 

"Aronnnnnn." 

"Ah, Minki. You're here," Aron said and smiled. He realised he was starting to look forward to the younger male every now and then despite being a little cold to him at the beginning. He noticed Minki's red cheek and gasped. "What happened to your cheek?" 

"My dad slapped me." Minki pouted and Aron hurriedly took ice from his fridge, stuffing them inside a cloth and placing it against his cheek. Minki flinched and moved away but Aron held his head. "Ow, Ow. Be gentler!" 

"It's not me. The ice is just making it sting. It's barely even grazing your face," Aron sighed. "So what did you do to make your dad slap you?" 

"I... I just asked him about the company. He got mad and slapped me. I got mad too so I ran here." 

Aron frowned and sighed. "What did you ask him about?" 

"Why have people been disappearing? Did he have anything to do with the death of his employees?" 

"I can see why he got mad. His son accusing him of things," Aron replied and tilted Minki's cheek to see if there was any more redness. 

"Ugh. But he doesn't even talk to me on a regular basis. He acts like my boss instead of my dad. It's hateful sometimes." 

"Minki, why do you want to know so badly?" Aron asked while putting down the ice pack. 

"Huh?" 

"The truth. Why do you have to know it?" 

"Because... Because people have gone missing...and if my father is really involved or by any chance orchestrating this whole thing, I want it to stop. I don't want to see innocent people suffer." 

"Innocent people?" 

"The people's families. The guy..."

"What guy?" 

Minki pursed his lips and clenched his fists. "I attended one of the funerals of our employees. The parents died, leaving the guy all alone. I saw him briefly but the look on his face stuck with me. I can't forget it. The way he was so sad but so frustrated. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. If your parents died, won't it be right to only feel sad? So why did he look like he wanted to kill someone?"

"Wait... You're talking about the two that died outside my shop?" 

Minki nodded and pursed his lips. "I saw it on the news and came to check it out. I thought you might know something since it was just outside and you were a witness. That's why I kept asking you at first but you kept rejecting me and I ended up coming back because I think you're a genuinely nice person."

Aron grimaced and sat down. He rubbed his face and sighed. "I wish..." 

"Huh?" 

"I wish I was nice. I'm a terrible person. The son. That guy came to the shop too. Asked me about his parents' death too but I couldn't tell him either. He's probably seeking revenge too." 

"Wait, you met him?" 

"Yeah. You probably crossed paths him with once too at my shop. That day when you left, he came inside right after. The guy with the pink hair." 

"Eh... Pink hair?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I... He had brown hair when I saw him at the funeral but I think I bumped into someone with pink hair earlier too."

"Maybe he's loitering around the shop because I can't give him or you what you both want. The truth."

"You can't even tell me why you can't tell, can you?" Aron shook his head and Minki sighed but put on a smile again. "It's okay. I enjoy meeting you as a friend now anyways."

"I wish I could help. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No point fretting about it if it'll just get you into trouble. You can't die on me now, Aron. You're my only friend left in this disastrous world."

Aron laughed at how dramatic Minki made it sound but nodded. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Good. I should get going. Have you eaten dinner?"

"No."

"Want me to cook something for you?" Minki joked and Aron paled.

"I think I'll be the chef between us. Its a miracle I didn't get food poisoning from your mayo mixed something ramen."

Minki laughed and nudged Aron. "Alright then. Is it okay for me to call delivery? I'll accompany you for dinner and then head home."

"Sure."

"Also how's your piece coming along?"

"Huh?" Minki called for delivery as he got up and headed towards Aron's workspace. The mermaid was still headless but everything else had been completed. A male torso with a fish tail. Aron stood beside Minki and shrugged. "I might leave it incomplete."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's just... I started this piece to get my mind off things but now all my thoughts are muddled up. The truth... Its all right here but..." Aron gripped his hand and tightened his jaw. Minki put his phone away after he was done with the ordering and held Aron's hand, causing him to flinch and look at him.

"Hey, Aron."

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's go on a date."


	25. Clip 25

Minhyun pouted as he stared at his phone and no text whatsoever from Baekho the entire day. He groaned and rolled around in bed since it was already morning of the next day. He knew they weren't dating and he should already be thankful for what they still had but he couldn't help himself. His fleeting emotions had became solid for the other even though he probably should have let it go in the first place. He shouldn't have forced the deal on Baekho, shouldn't have wished for more. 

'I want to see you.' He typed out and tapped the side of the screen before ultimately deleting it. Would Baekho even want to see him for nothing? He was also told not to do any investigations himself. He groaned and ruffled his hair, annoyed with all these thinking. How long has it been since he care about someone this much? Probably since that asshole that shattered him. His phone lit up and vibrated. He yelped and almost dropped it on his face but caught it.

"H-hello?"

"Minhyun, I got good news!" his manager's perky voice responded.

"Manager. You scared me... What news?"

"I got you a gig."

"Uh huh?"

"You don't sound excited even though you're the one who asked me for it. Sheesh."

Minhyun blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The Choi corporate? They're having some kind of celebration for the opening of their latest store and they'll be pleased if you had a performance there."

Minhyun immediately sat up straight. "You're joking."

"Nope. No way, no how."

"That's great. But... Would this allow me to enter their main building?"

"Huh? What kinda question is that? I thought you just wanted to do something related to them."

"Yeah and to enter the building inconspicuously."

"Well... I could arrange a meeting there for you under the pretense for the show... But Minhyun, are you sure what you're doing isn't dangerous?"

"It'll be fine. I won't get into trouble."

"Ugh. It just feels like trouble but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, manager. You're the best."

Minhyun cut the call and beamed gleefully. He immediately texted Baekho about the gig and his chance to go into the building unsuspected. He hoped it would be helpful to the other's investigations but the response he got wasn't as he expected. In fact, he wasn't sure why he expected Baekho to be happy about it when this would get him into trouble too. 

"No. Don't do it," Baekho said the moment Minhyun picked up the incoming call. 

"But why? I could help you get information from inside." 

"It's too risky, Minhyun. You're going right into the lion's den without knowing what you're trying to search for." 

"But... How else would you go inside? There's no way they'll let you waltz in when you're not even a reporter anymore." 

"I'll figure something out. No means no," Baekho hissed. Minhyun frowned and tried not to argue with Baekho but he really wanted to help. He wanted to do something. Anything. 

"Can't I at least... Help you scout out the building?" he asked in a soft voice. There was a short silence followed by a long sigh. 

"You're really stubborn as all hell, aren't you?" 

"I... I just want to do something to help. Anything at all." 

"Fine. You can but under no circumstances are you to go around investigating yourself. I won't allow it." 

Minhyun let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "I understand."

"Also, I found something interesting today." 

"Yeah?" 

"I bumped into Choi Minki when I was snooping around the shop. He dropped a pendrive and inside it, I found a list of employee along with some data on the company's profits." 

"You peeked into someone's pendrive?" 

"Do I have a choice in this matter? You're going straight into the building and you have a problem with me looking into someone's pendrive?" 

Minhyun squeaked. "Sorry. But does it help you?" 

"Not really. The employee list helps but not the data when I have nothing to compare it to. Its dated quite back too." 

"I see." 

"Well, anyways. That's all I have to say. Hey, Minhyun." 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't forget to focus on your job too. You're still a pop star before anything else right now. We are not detectives and this is purely based on my own deductions. We could get into real trouble if we take this lightly." 

"Okay..."

"I'll see you when I see you then." 

"And when is that?" Minhyun squeaked, wanting to meet Baekho already just from hearing his voice alone. 

"Relax. Maybe in the next two days. I won't leave you hanging for 4 years, Minhyun. Good night." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and sighed as Baekho unintentionally reminded him of his ex. "Okay. Good night, Baekho." 

Don't overwhelm him again. Keep your hands to yourself unless he calls you over. Hold yourself down. Stay calm. 

Minhyun gripped the back of his neck with both hands and curled up. He let out shaky breaths as he fought the urge to just rush over to Baekho's home again. His impulsiveness was getting the better of him though and he looked at the time. 11pm. It was still early. He shifted off his bed and picked up his coat. He held it in his hands and found his breathing to be uneven. He shouldn't leave. If he did, there was no saying what he would do. Where he would go. Yet the thought of just sitting still didn't bode well with him. He inched to the door and stopped again. Fight it, Minhyun. Stay. Listen. Just like you once had. 

Minhyun shuddered and squatted down, holding onto his arms. Somebody. Anybody. Just hold me. He looked at his phone and tightened his hold on it before giving into it. He texted Baekho again. 

'I need help.' 

'What's the matter?' was the response he received just a few seconds later. 

'I want to hold you. Please?' 

'On my way. Don't go anywhere.' 

Minhyun let out a shaky relieved sigh as he curled up on the floor. Thank god. Thank Baekho. Minhyun didn't know if he could have been able to hold it in if Baekho had asked him to sleep it off or something else other than what he just sent. He won't go anywhere if Baekho was coming here. He will wait.


	26. Clip 26

The second Baekho received the message, he responded despite telling himself he should probably wait but seeing the words I need help made him worried. He knew Minhyun was the impulsive type when he wanted or needed something. That was made quite clear to him and if Minhyun had already put away his pride to ask for help, he felt it was only right that he should help. He snatched his wallet and laptop, stuffing everything that he needed into his bag and rode to the apartment in a rush. He hopped down and messaged Minhyun to open the door for him once he was upstairs. He heard a scramble followed by heavy thuds before the door slammed open and the tall frame enveloped him in a tight hug. 

"Minhyun, hey, calm down. Let's go inside first," Baekho said and had to push the taller man back to make him walk. Minhyun refused to let go as they stumbled into the apartment. Baekho managed to shut the door behind him and they both collapsed onto the ground from Minhyun's weight alone. He could feel Minhyun shaking and he sighed, hugging him close. "What happened?" 

Minhyun shook his head, holding back his voice. Baekho patted his head and he flinched. He peered up at Baekho. "I want... To be held." 

"I'm here." 

"Not enough. I want more," He whispered and squeezed Baekho. 

"Minhyun, let's get you to bed. You sound drunk." 

"I didn't even drink a single drop of alcohol. I don't drink," Minhyun said and slowly pushed himself up as Baekho got up and helped him up as well. Minhyun wobbled and he blinked. "You're... Really here, right?" 

Baekho chuckled and nodded. "I am." 

"Nngh... Why are you so nice to me when I don't deserve it?" 

Baekho blinked and tilted his head. "Stop thinking. Let's just move." 

Minhyun nodded as Baekho held his hand and pulled him towards his bed. Baekho looked around the apartment and found his bed easily. The apartment was small anyways with only two rooms. He motioned Minhyun onto the bed and the pop star scrambled onto it. Baekho put his bag aside and sat down. Minhyun hugged him from behind and buried his head on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you lay down on my lap?" Baekho offered. 

"Huh?" 

"You didn't call me here... For sex, right?" 

Minhyun bit his lip and nodded his head. "I just needed...company. I thought I've managed to forget all about what happened but our conversation... Brought back all these repressed emotions. I... I don't know what to do about them. I didn't want to go out and find a random person to hold me again."

"You sure this isn't a ploy to get me to stay here with you?" Baekho asked jokingly as Minhyun let him go and he lifted his legs onto the bed. Minhyun shook his head vigorously. 

"I promise you... I really... Really am trying my best to make amends. I just..." 

"I'm just kidding. Here," Baekho said and patted his lap. Minhyun wanted to hug. He wanted to touch but he didn't want to go against Baekho so he laid down, placing his head on Baekho's lap as he stared at the male. Baekho gently ran his fingers across Minhyun's hair. Somehow it made him relax and the feelings earlier slowly dwindled. 

"Baekho... You have... So much to offer this world," Minhyun whispered and Baekho raised his brows. "Even if you don't have a family or a job right now, you still have so much... To offer." 

"Where is this coming from?" Baekho asked with a slight head tilt. 

"I... It was just a random thought." 

"Okay. Well, do you like teasing people because it makes you feel bigger?" Baekho asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Before this," Baekho said while waving his hand at their seemingly unnatural situation now. "You kept calling me little Baekho or small Baekho. Those things. But you don't say it anymore." 

Minhyun blinked. "I don't know. It almost feels like I got possessed for years and now I just feel liberated."

"Makes you feel vulnerable too, doesn't it? That's why you unintentionally want to fall back into your old habits to cope."

Minhyun squeezed his hand and sighed. "Perhaps that's the truth. I really am all sorts of messed up, aren't I? Sorry if I offended up with the name calling." 

"Sort of but I'm over it. Although it's a little hard to imagine that you're the same person..." Minhyun looked down and Baekho patted his head. "I don't hate the current you if you're worried about that."

"Did you hate the me that pushed you around?" 

"Well, not really either. How do I put it? I can't really hate you in general. Maybe it's your hideously handsome face or the way you string words together but it was hard to push you away. I found myself thinking about you and being worried too. Even though I might have tried to convince myself that I was only approaching you to use you, it didn't exactly work out either."

Minhyun rolled onto his side and gulped. "Baekho...will you let me rely on you?" 

"Eh?" 

"I know I'm selfish and this is also selfish to ask but can I... Rely on you to catch me if I fall again? Just like now. I feel safe with you here." 

Baekho smiled and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I'll be glad to. I'll catch you again as long as you don't fall into anyone else's hands. Just keep falling into mine, okay?" 

Minhyun smiled and wrapped his arms around Baekho's waist. He closed his eyes and felt the fatigue from his emotional breakdown catch up to him. He started falling asleep as Baekho combed his fingers through his hair gently. Baekho kissed his head and smiled, checking to be sure that he was asleep. 

"Don't fall into anyone else's hands, please. I can't let myself be greedy when I have nothing to offer you but I don't want to give you away to anyone too. I'm the selfish one, Minhyun ah, because I don't want to live without you in my arms anymore. I like you more than I want to admit. I'm sorry that I can't tell you now but just a little longer. Let me end this first."


	27. Clip 27

Minhyun opened his eyes and wondered why everything was pitch black until he realised he was still holding onto something. He shifted back and blinked as light poured into his eyes. Immediately his sight was filled with Baekho who was still awake and typing away on his laptop that he had brought over.

"Baekho...?"

"Hmm? Morning," Baekho said calmly and ruffled Minhyun's hair.

"You... You stayed?"

"Yeah. Not like you let go of me once at all. Once you were out, you were out like a log. Couldn't even get you to lay down properly." 

"Oh." 

"I stayed because I wanted to. Don't get any weird ideas," Baekho said and poked Minhyun's cheek. "Go wash up. Your manager called earlier too." 

"Huh? Regarding what? Why didn't you wake me up?" Minhyun scrambled to his feet and grabbed his phone to check his messages. 

"You seemed out of it yesterday so I thought you might want a bit more rest." 

Minhyun responded to the message and turned back to Baekho. "Thank you... Uh... The meeting..." Minhyun gulped and nervously rubbed his hands together. 

"Hmm?" 

"The meeting with the Choi corporate has been shifted to later in the afternoon."

Baekho blinked and gasped. "What? You're really going?" 

"I really want to help you out especially since I can. It really won't take long. I won't be in any trouble and my manager will be with me so..." 

Baekho sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay. As long as you don't do or say anything unnecessary." 

Minhyun beamed and leaned closer. He hesitated for a bit but Baekho pouted his lips and closed his eyes. Minhyun smiled and kissed him. 

"Will you be staying here? I could give you spare keys," Minhyun said cautiously. Baekho shook his head and shut his laptop. 

"Nope. I got things to do. Plenty of things." 

"Investigating?" 

"Yep. The list gave me a few people that I could try to hunt down and speak with so I'll do that today. I might be too busy to hang out but..." Baekho paused briefly as he held Minhyun's hand and gave it a light pat. "If you ever need help again, I'll come running." 

Minhyun gaped at Baekho and chuckled. "Thank you. I really really do like you."

Baekho grinned and kept his things. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He kissed Minhyun's cheek and patted his shoulder. "A spare key would be nice though." 

Minhyun's eyes twinkled and he nodded, rushing off to get his spares. Baekho smiled and sighed, wondering if he was becoming too soft to the man already. It's not like Minhyun completely ruined his life. There was no way he was pinning that blame on Minhyun. 

"Here."

"Thanks. I'll keep it safe. And, Minhyun?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't sleep with anyone else."

"I won't. Wouldn't dream of it unless you decide you no longer need me." 

Baekho frowned and Minhyun laughed a little since he looked like an angry puppy. 

"Can I call you Baekie?" Minhyun blurted and Baekho blinked in confusion. His cheeks heated up slightly and he cleared his throat. 

"No. That sounds ridiculous," Baekho muttered even though he felt his chest pitter pattering. It was just a nickname for goodness sake. Minhyun pouted but nodded. 

"Right..." 

"Well, I'm leaving now." 

Minhyun's hand lifted reflexively and Baekho noticed it but neither of them made a move until Minhyun put his hand down. 

"Have a good day, Minnie," Baekho said and snuck a quick kiss on his lips before rushing out. Minhyun was left stunned and his blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy. He covered his face and smiled as he heard the door shut. 

"That's unfair, Baekho." 

~~~

Minki lifted his papers, turning over his files and stationary container. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking all over his desk.

"Looking for something, Minki?" a fellow colleague asked and he immediately jolted up with a smile.

"Yeah. I lost my pendrive. Silly me," He said in a joking tone.

"Oh. Do you need help searching?"

"N-no. It's fine. I think I just left it at my friend's place."

Minki sat down and breathed out, trying to stay calm. He called Aron immediately since that was the only stop he had made yesterday night. The other answered the call on the second ring. 

"Hello, Minki. To whom do I owe this honor to?"

"Aron, can you help me find your place for my pendrive?" Minki whispered shouted slightly.

"Pendrive?"

"Y-yes! I think I dropped it at the shop."

"Okay. I'll head back to my shop now."

"You're not there?"

"No, I came out to get lunch."

"Ah..."

"Just wait a bit."

Minki gnawed at his thumb impatiently and brushed his hair aside as he peered up at his father's office door. He had managed to enter the company database after sneaking into the office and guessing his father's password but he wasn't able to copy everything. He clicked his tongue since the secretary had caught him too and that was what led to him asking questions and getting slapped.

"Minki, you still there?"

"Yes!"

"I can't find it anywhere. You sure you left it here?"

"N-no. But I went nowhere else last night."

"Oka- Oh, wait. That was the bell. I have to tell them that it's closed."

There was the sound of footsteps followed by the first bell. And then the second. A silence.

"Minki, what does your pendrive look like?"

"U-uh. Its blue with a pink rabbit attached to it."

"You're very sure?"

"Yes? It's mine after all. What's wrong?"

"Someone left a box outside my shop. Your pendrive is inside."

"W-what?! You're joking! Kwak Aron, I swea-" Minki shut his mouth and looked up, realising that people were giving him stares. He hurriedly grabbed his stuff and left to head over to Aron's. He shouldn't have carelessly slip that name out in the company. Who knows who his enemies or friends are? Minki couldn't trust anyone and he sure as hell hoped he could trust Aron.


	28. Clip 28

Minhyun stood in front of the Choi corporate building and swallowed the lump in his throat. He can do this. He whipped on his smile and followed his manager inside the building. It looked normal. Well, it was a normal building. Just that the knowledge that something bad transpired inside made him feel uneasy. The staff that received them smiled and greeted them warmly as well, showing them to the elevator to get to the meeting room area. Minhyun tried to keep the layout inside his head as he followed the staff along. 

"This way please," the lady said. They walked into the meeting room and started discussing about Minhyun's performance for the upcoming opening event. His manager handled most of the conversation while he just put on a static smile and gave his input wherever it displeases him. He wasn't actually invested in the show but he had to pretend to show an interest for it so they wouldn't find it weird that he had requested for it in the first place. 

"That's all for today. Thank you so much for lending us your voice for the event. It will surely be a big hit." 

Minhyun beamed and nodded. "Oh. Is it alright if I look around the building? It'll be wonderful if you could show me around too. I don't always get such a chance to work for such a large company." 

It was easy to get people to swoon over him with just looks and his voice alone. His manager gave him a concerned expression but the staff immediately agreed and started showing him around. From the main office floors to the cafeteria. Minhyun kept a mental note on each floor they visited. 

"This is where most of our operations are handled."

"Is that the CEO's room?" Minhyun asked with a jolly tone and the staff nodded. 

"It is."

"Does the door have a lock?" Minhyun asked spontaneously. His manager twitched but the staff didn't seem to notice how weird his question was as she replied him. 

"Oh of course. The boss always keeps his door locked when he leaves it. Must be because of all the sensitive information inside." 

"Haha. You're not wrong. It is a boss' office after all. But what about cleaning? Wouldn't the janitors need to go inside?" 

"Oh yes. They have the keys to enter it." 

"Aren't you guys afraid that they would take something instead?" Minhyun cooed and stepped closer to the staff whose cheeks turned red. 

"W-well, no. They're all under contracts and it would be very bad for them or anyone to try anything." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "I totally understand. The breach of contracts are super scary, right, manager?" 

"Ah.. Yes. Why don't we take our leave for today? Surely you've had enough information already." 

Minhyun grinned. "Oh yes but one more thing. Do you know where the toilet is? I really need to go." 

"Oh. It's right down this hallway to the left."

"Thank you. You're such a dear," Minhyun said and patted her shoulder as he hurried to the toilet. He smiled to the janitor who had also placed his cleaning tools at the entrance and took his gloves off. 

After finishing his business, he made his way back to his manager and the staff. 

"I'm ready to leave now. Thank you so much for the little tour around the office building. Its been a real delight," Minhyun said and the staff looked delighted. They headed to the elevator and as it opened, someone stepped out. Minhyun didn't take notice of the person but the person looked at him with shock and awe even as the elevator door closed. 

"What were you thinking, Minhyun?" his manager shrieked a little after they entered the car. 

"What?" 

"Going around the building and asking all those questions? What are you up to exactly?" 

"Nothing," Minhyun mumbled and closed his eyes. "It's nothing you have to worry about, manager."

"Nothing? I have a responsibility to look after you. Please don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous. I won't be able to bail you out all the time and you also have an image to look after." 

"Yes, yes. Thank you for your concern. I really do appreciate it." Minhyun smiled a little but his consciousness was already slipping away. He had been feeling rather exhausted recently. He wasn't sure why but maybe the emotional weight was coming back, pulling his mood down again. He knew he wouldn't be able to get in contact with Baekho today so he hugged himself, letting sleep take him instead. 

~~~

After leaving the box at the front of Aron's shop, Baekho started his hunt for the ex employees of the Choi corporate. The first few on his list weren't difficult to find since they stayed at home but getting information was difficult since they all refused to speak and chased him away. Baekho rubbed his neck and sighed. He had been a reporter for a good couple years now but all these time, he hadn't been talking to people like this. He was in a world filled with gossip and it was easy to get anyone to spill some beans but not this time around. It was a whole different world and Baekho wasn't sure how to go about it. The next few was difficult since they weren't at home. Those with social media made it just a tiny bit easier to find but even there, he had no luck. Everyone refused to tell him about the company and he wasn't sure if it was because they had been threatened before or something horrible happened to the point that even the thought of sharing it was bad but he was really at his wit's end. 

"I see. Thank you. Sorry for wasting your time," Baekho said with a thin smile. The ex employee just shook his head. 

"Uh... Did anyone else speak?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... I can't be the only one you've approached so far, right?" 

"No. Nobody told me anything. You sure you can't tell?" 

The ex employee looked around before shaking his head. "Sorry. Oh wait. I've got something to give you." 

"Eh?" Baekho was confused but the ex employee took out a piece of paper and scribbled something before folding it and handing it over to Baekho. 

"Take it as it is, okay?"


	29. Clip 29

Baekho sat in a corner of the dimly lit bar that Jonghyun frequented as a performer. He flipped the paper open and read what was written. He pursed his lips and looked around.

'We are being watched.'

He sighed. This situation was the same with Aron all over again. Nobody would be able to tell him anything if they were being watched but why and who and how? Baekho looked at the empty stage and around the bar. He was looking for one last guy on the list and from his social media, it seemed he frequented the bar often as well but he couldn't find the person even as he looked around. His eyes paused when he caught the figures walking into the bar. He blinked.

Aron and Minki? Maybe he did have some reporter luck left in him. 

"They have really awesome cocktails here," Minki chirped as they both took a seat nearby but not close enough that Baekho could hear their conversation. The interested male looked around and tried to move closer without being suspicious.

"I don't feel like drinking."

"It's okay. You could just get a lemonade or something."

"Do they have strawberry shake?"

Minki laughed and raised a brow. "You've got such baby tastes for a grown man."

"I'm just in the mood for something sweet today. Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, sorry."

Baekho frowned. Their conversation somehow made him feel a little restless. They sounded like...close friends just having a casual talk and he just found that really bizarre. Wasn't Aron being threatened by the company Minki worked for? Why were they so chummy?

"Oh. I got a little gift for you, Aron," Minki chirped and took out a box.

"Oh? What is it and its not my birthday so what's with the gift?"

"Just a little friendship thing. Here." Aron took the box and chuckled. He opened it and gasped softly. 

"Mermaid cufflinks? Wow. I don't wear something this fancy but thank you. They're really pretty," Aron said. 

"They reminded me of you and I just had to get them. Also, speaking of which, do you remember the first time I drove you over to my place?"

"Of course," Aron said as he admired the little cufflinks. He couldn't remember the last time he received a gift from someone. His chest felt warm. 

"And you were talking about Hwang Minhyun?" 

Both Aron and Baekho perked up. "What about him?" 

"I saw him in person today! Like really really upclose! I was going out from the elevator and he was going in. Like holy shit, he's so much more pretty in real life." 

"Pretty?" Aron chuckled and Minki nodded. 

"Yeah. I mean, handsome guys would be more like... You, I guess?" 

Aron almost dropped the box but he held on tight as he watched Minki continued speaking cheerfully about being able to meet Minhyun. He flickered his eyelashes. Something in him triggered and he shifted forward slowly. Minki stopped talking and looked at Aron who leaned closer and gradually placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then he sat down again, face fully blown red. 

"Ah... Uh..." 

Minki blinked. "Oh." 

"I'm really sorry! I just... Got caught up in the heat of the moment. I-I should lea-" 

"Don't go. You haven't finished your strawberry shake yet and why would you run on a date?" Minki said and held his sleeve as he was about to run away. Aron gulped and forced himself to sit down again. 

"You're...fine with that?" 

"It's just a cheek kiss. Why wouldn't I be?" Minki laughed and nudged his elbow. "Don't be so uptight, Aron. Plus you're a nice guy and I really like you so that's both a plus in my book." 

"Ah..." Aron rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Thanks. I really like you too." 

"Hmm~ Like really really? Or-" 

Baekho couldn't stand it anymore. At this rate, he was listening in on to two person just being flirty or cutesy with each other and it made him want to curl up and cover his ears. Too cheesy. Too cringy. He got up and hurriedly left the bar, trying his best not to get spotted. 

"I like you romantically," Aron clarified and cleared his throat. "If that makes you uncomfortable and you don't want to be friends anymore, I totally understand." 

"No way. You're my only friend. I won't let you go," Minki chuckled and Aron smiled sheepishly. "Romantically, huh. Even though you were so disagreeable with being my friend in the beginning." 

"I... I didn't want to get attached to anyone..."

"Too bad you're stuck with me. Why don't you ask me out properly?" Minki chuckled and Aron gasped. 

"Uh... You sure?" 

"Dude. You already confessed to me. Might as well ask me out too, you know." 

"Well, are you gonna reject me?" 

Minki shrugged and kept a playful smile on his lips as he watched Aron struggle a little to get the proper words to his lips. 

"Uh... Minki... Its been really fun being with you recently and uh..." 

"Don't be so formal. You're making this sound like a proposal instead," Minki muttered and Aron squeaked. 

"I guess I'm real nervous right now. I haven't properly asked someone out in years. So um... Simply put, would you like to date me?" 

Minki could almost face-palm from how awkward Aron was but he sighed and nodded. "Yes, I would like to date you."

Aron beamed and took another sip of his shake. "I'm real glad that you'll have me." 

"Why don't we get drunk to commemorate the moment then?" Minki suggested and Aron shook his head. 

"Nope, no drinking."

"Aww, you're no fun," Minki chuckled and leaned over, pressing his lips against Aron's. Aron flinched and closed his eyes, feeling the soft lips against his. It almost felt like a floaty dream. "Then, let's go to my house instead." 

"Eh? Right now?" 

"Well, I want to get drunk even if you don't want to. I need to celebrate this occasion." 

Aron shook his head with a laugh. He really can't keep up with Minki's energy at all yet somehow this kept him energized and had him looking forward to spending time with him too.


	30. Clip 30

Baekho was not expecting to see Minhyun standing outside the shutters of his home, hugging his arms and waiting for him. He almost looked lost but brightened up when he saw Baekho.

"What... What are you doing here? I told you I might not be able to meet you today," Baekho said as he picked up his steps.

"I... I know," Minhyun said and looked downwards. Baekho touched his hand and flinched.

"You're so cold. Come on. Let's head inside," Baekho said and opened the shutters for Minhyun to step in. He hurriedly turned on the heater for Minhyun. "It's going to be winter soon. You should have brought an extra coat if you knew you were going to wait."

"Mmm," Minhyun mumbled as he walked towards the fish tank and squatted down, staring at them aimlessly swimming in the same area over and over again. Pointless. Baekho dropped a blanket onto Minhyun. "Oh. Thank you."

Minhyun wrapped himself up, feeling his fingers fighting his movements because of how cold they were. Baekho squatted down beside him and nudged him. "What's the matter? I told you you could text me if you needed help."

"I know but I just thought... It would be better to show you this in person," Minhyun said and pulled out a bunch of keys. He waved it at Baekho who raised a brow.

"Keys?"

"Mhmm." Minhyun started regaining his smile when he felt a bit warmer. "Keys. In and out the boss' office."

Baekho gasped and stared at Minhyun with bewildered eyes. "You're joking."

Minhyun shook his head. "Why would I be? I stole them."

"Wh- no. Minhyun, that's illegal! What if they caught you on camera?"

"I made sure there wasn't any."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Sneak in at night. Get the information you need and leave?" Minhyun replied with a grin. Baekho squeaked and attempted to snatch the keys out of his hands but Minhyun stood up and moved away.

"Minhyun, I said nothing dangerous. This is too risky!"

"It's not. I'll be in and out of there in no time. Nobody will catch me or see me. Its late after all," Minhyun tried to reason out with Baekho.

"No, let me do it. This is my problem. Don't do anything th-"

"I know the layout better than you."

Baekho froze and gulped. "You're not...going to use that excuse on me, are you?"

"And what if I will? I'm not gointo let you put yourself into danger as well. Better me than you."

"No! You're a pop star. People need you. They don't ne-"

"I need you."

Baekho stiffened as he watched Minhyun stuff the keys back into his pocket. "Minhyun, don't do it. It's not worth potentially losing everything for this."

"Even if I lose everything, as long as I don't lose what's most important to me now, I don't care. I'll do it for you." 

"And I'm telling you I don't want you to." 

Minhyun fell silent and Baekho sighed. He stepped closer and Minhyun wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself. 

"Minhyun, please just hand me the keys."

Minhyun shook his head. "I'm not giving it to you."

"Minhyun, don't make me wrestle it out of you." 

"But then you'll do it, won't you? You'll go inside if I give them to you." 

"Minhyun. Argh. Just-" Baekho clenched his fists but put them down. "Fine. Don't give them to me. Just promise me, promise me if you do, if you ever ever even think about going near the building, you contact me. You're not doing it alone and we can't wait too long or it'll be useless." 

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "I promise. But we aren't going in together either."

Baekho sighed and nodded. "Understood. So just... Just be careful what you choose to do. I don't want to lose you either." 

~~~

"I was thinking... Isn't it weird that someone as famous as Hwang Minhyun would help the company with an opening event?" Aron asked as he and Minki both laid in the younger's bed with nothing but a blanket covering them. 

"How's that weird?" 

"I mean, it's all too... Coincidental? He approached me regarding your company before. I just find it weird that he's directly going after it now.... Ah.. I don't know how to explain but it makes me real uneasy," Aron said. Minki snuggled closer to him and chuckled. 

"Why are you thinking about other things when we are supposed to be spending this night together as our first time as lovers?" Minki sulked and poked Aron's cheek. 

"Sorry. There's just been a lot going on lately and..."

"And I'm less important?" 

"No, no. You're way above them all now but I can't help but feel nervous. Like something terrible is about to happen and I can't put my finger around it." Aron turned to his side and pulled Minki into a hug. He kissed his temple. "Sorry for being so absent minded now but what if he's involved in this somehow? He might get hurt." 

"You mean Hwang Minhyun is involved with whatever bad shit my dad is up to?" 

"Yeah. Maybe? I don't know. It's real frustrating." 

Minki chuckled and kissed Aron, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. It's real frustrating seeing everyone live their days out and leave you in the dark but it's not like a certain someone isn't doing the same to me too." 

"Who is it? Do I need to hit them?" 

"Why don't you hit yourself then?" Minki chirped and Aron gasped. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You're not the only one. My dad... His secretary. Everyone else who stays in the company. It feels like they all know something but nobody dares to say. Like it's taboo or something." 

Aron sighed and rubbed gentle circles on Minki's back. "Because we are all afraid, Minki." 

"Afraid of what? Death? We are all going to die someday." 

Aron leaned in and whispered, "But what if at an earlier time than precedented?" 

Minki raised his brows. "You can't be saying that..."


	31. Clip 31

"What are you going to do about this, sir?" the man holding the clipboard asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"What else can we do? We need to find a way to silence him."

The man was silent for a moment as the tension in the air grew. "Even if it means hurting him?"

"Just a little wouldn't hurt. He has become too difficult to control. Sneaking into my office and maybe... Maybe he was the one who stole the keys too. In any case, I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Understood, sir. It will be arranged immediately." The man exited the room and pulled out his phone, dialling a specific number he had memorised and made his way towards an empty meeting room.

"Hello."

"Good morning. There has been a request."

"Ugh... Already? Isn't it too soon?" 

"No. Someone has been becoming increasingly suspicious and the boss wants him silenced." 

"Dead?" 

"Preferably not."

"Name?"

"Choi Minki." 

"You have got to be kidding me." 

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Payment will be given by cash as usual. You know what you have to do."

~~~

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I know I haven't been active in social media recently but I assure you that everything is fine," Minhyun said to his fans as he was just done with his encore. He bowed and waved, hearing the cheers from his fans as he headed off stage. He breathed out a heavy sigh and dabbed the sweat away with the towel a staff handed to him. He smiled wearily to them and bowed, thanking them for their hard work. Another show done. He almost done with his shows and knew that next would be pre production for his new album coming soon. Etc, etc. He sighed and plopped himself down onto the chair, feeling worn out as usual after a show. 

"Minhyun, someone is here to meet you," his manager said after poking his head into the changing room. 

"Who?" The person stepped in once his manager stepped away and Minhyun sat up straight, surprised to see who was there. "Jonghyun? What are you doing here?" 

"Just here to congratulate you for another wonderful show." 

"Ah... Thanks?" 

"I was thinking, we should try to start anew with each other."

"Huh?" Minhyun raised a brow at Jonghyun in confusion. "If this is about the time I shoved you in the studio, I'm sorry. I didn't exactly mean to do that." 

"I didn't think so either. So... What about a drink tomorrow night?" 

"A drink?" 

"Yeah. At the bar. Just you and me."

Minhyun tapped his knee and sighed. "Okay. I do owe you an apology for being so rude. I'll see you tomorrow night then." 

"Great."

Minhyun was unintentionally suspicious but he guessed it was fine. Not like anything bad could happen over a drink. 

~~~

Aron finished up his mermaid drawing and beamed. After two months, he was finally able to complete it. He blew away whatever wood dust there were and checked his phone. Minki should be arriving any moment now since they had promised to meet up more often. He laid his head down and unconsciously grinned like a fool. He was really happy to be with Minki and he wished for nothing more. He could rot away in his tattoo shop for the rest of his life for all he cared but being with Minki breathed a new life into him again. As if he was reminding himself of the hopeful youth he once was when he had travelled all the way here to open shop. 

He took off his gloves and set them on the table. Just as he was about to get up, his phone vibrated. Thinking it was Minki, he swiped it up quickly but the message made him froze. 

'The night has come.' 

No. 

No, not again. 

Minki would be here soon. Why now of all times? Aron rushed to his CCTV and turned the screen on. He looked around nervously and decided to text Minki. 

'Minki, where are you?' 

'Almost there. Gimme another 5 minutes!' was the chirpy reply he got. 

'I'll come to you instead. Why don't you wait for me at the bar?' 

'Eh, but I'm already almost there.' 

Aron knew he won't be able to stop Minki when he was already almost here. He could only hoped whatever they were up to would be done quickly before the younger arrived. His hand trembled as he reached for the off button. No. No, he can't keep doing this either. He didn't want to. How many times. How many goddamn times had he turn a blind eye away? His phone vibrated again and he looked at the unknown number's message. 

'Who do you choose?' 

"No, no. I can't... Minki ah," Aron muttered out and looked at the switch. He should turn it off. He should but his eyes turned to the screen at that moment and he saw Minki walking down the street. Aron couldn't do it. He got up and rushed towards the exit. He just had to get Minki inside before anything bad happened. The first bell. Up the steps. He was almost there. 

Then he heard it. 

Exactly like that day. 

Screech. 

Thump. 

Aron felt his heart stop. He walked the rest of the steps up and pushed the door open. 

Ding, ding, ding. 

"Minki...?" His eyes widened as he watched the car drive away and on the ground was the one person he didn't want involved in this, unmoving and red pooling around him. "Minki!" 

He rushed to the younger's side and fell to his knees, immediately calling the ambulance without a second thought. He was bleeding from his head where he probably hit the pavement but there were no other noticeable injuries which Aron wasn't sure whether to feel thankful for or just pure guilt. He barely felt like he was breathing as he sat on the street, panting heavily as the weight of his guilt was starting to crush him again just like before he met the younger. Everything just pushed down on him. He felt like throwing up, felt like crying and yet he couldn't. He could only hold Minki's hand and pray for the other to be fine. 

Why him?


	32. Clip 32

Minhyun zipped up his jacket and pulled the gloves on. Baekho sighed as he stared at the pop star dressed like some thief in his home. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Baekho just had to ask again. 

"You said not to go alone and to do it as fast as we could so tonight would be better than any other nights," Minhyun replied calmly even though he was starting to get nervous. 

"Okay. I have some things to give you then." 

"Ooh. Like a gift?" Minhyun chuckled and Baekho shook his head. 

"Don't be silly. This here is-" 

"A cigarette pack?" Minhyun asked in confusion as Baekho stuffed it into his pants pocket. 

"It's disguised as one but its obviously not a cigarette pack." 

"Oh." 

"I put in an audio recorder just in case anything happens to you." 

"Aww~ You're worried about me? It's almost like we are real detectives now" Minhyun asked cheekily and Baekho patted his cheeks. 

"You already know the answer, idiot and no, we aren't. If we get caught, it'll be trouble all over." Baekho didn't like the idea of having Minhyun sneak inside but he wasn't going to be able to stop him either and not to mention, he had hit a dead end again with his investigation. It was all on Minhyun right now and if he could get any information that could potentially give him the full picture on what was going on here. He wished he could trade places with the other but Minhyun was adamant on letting him do it so why argue anymore. "And this is for you to transfer all the files into. There should be plenty of space so just plug it in, copy it and plug it out. I'll be waiting by this window for you." 

Minhyun looked up and double checked their position before nodding. "Wish me luck." 

Baekho sighed and held Minhyun's sleeve. "Sure I can't talk you out of this? I know what I'll be searching for and-" 

"Yes. It'll be fine, Baekho."

"Okay. Thank you for doing this for me."

Minhyun smiled and patted Baekho's hand. "Also, we need to get this done quick. I promised to meet up with someone tonight." 

"Who?" Baekho was surprised since he didn't think Minhyun was going to spend time elsewhere tonight. 

"Jonghyun." 

"Oh. Okay."

Minhyun pressed a kiss on Baekho's lips and smiled. "Just a little good luck charm of my own." 

Baekho frowned and pulled Minhyun in for a deeper kiss. "Please be careful. We don't know what will happen in there." 

"I will." 

Baekho let go of Minhyun who breathed in and used the keys to unlock the side door where no guards were standing. He shut the door behind him and started to creep around the building. The elevators were working but Minhyun wasn't too sure about using them right now. He took the stairs and rushed up as many floors as he could. He knew the main office was on the 7th floor so it didn't take up too much energy thankfully. He peered around to be sure there were no guards around before sneaking towards the boss office. He kept an eye out for the surveillance cameras too but was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to avoid all of them. After making sure which window Baekho was keeping wait at, he unlocked the boss' office door after lucking out on his 4th try. Minhyun clicked on the desktop absent mindedly and it flickered on. It confused him for a moment since he wasn't sure why everything was going so smoothing. It just felt weird and made him nervous but he could only thank his stars as he stuck the hard disk inside to copy as many files as he could into it. 

2% copied. 

Minhyun tapped nervously on the table and looked up when he heard a door shut somewhere. He moved over to the door and peeked out, hearing footsteps. Crap. There were still people around? He shifted back to the desktop and chewed on his nail nervously. 

10% copied. 

Now he knew why movies made these scenes so intense. It was because you never know what was really going to happen even if you prepared for it. He knew it was going to take long since the number of random files he picked weren't small. He opened a random folder that was labelled CCTV and skimmed through it, taking notice that they all look like some kind of footage. He clicked into one and turned the volume down as he watched the footages one after another. His blood ran cold and he clenched his fist. 

What the actual fuck. 

Even without the noise, Minhyun flinched every time he watched in dread as a car slammed into someone or something close by. Or someone getting mugged. He couldn't make sense of the videos but he sure hoped it made sense to Baekho.

40% copied. 

He stopped at one particular video and squinted. He recognised the car but from where. He jolted when he heard a door slam again. He shifted to the front and peeked out again. This time, he saw actual humans walking towards the elevator which was visible from the office door. He didn't recognise a single one of them. He gasped and slowly closed the door as softly as he could. He made sure to lock it too. Today was a bad choice to come here. No wonder he felt so lucky with everything else. It was because people were still around. 

50% copied. 

Maybe he should call Baekho and tell him what was going on but he didn't want to worry the other and make him charge inside too. If they were going to get caught, one was better than two. 

60%

Footsteps started approaching his direction. Minhyun swore he wasn't even breathing anymore. He clicked the monitor off before he slid under the table and held his breath as he heard the door open. 

"-been dealt with?" 

"Yes, sir. I just got a call from the hospital. He is still unconscious." 

"Good. Good."

"But sir, are you sure this is a wise decision? He is your son after all." 

Minhyun's eyes widened. Son? "It'll be an excuse to me to make him stay home meanwhile. I can't have my own son snooping on me and causing a scene. We have done too much to be caught right now." 

"Understood, sir. And the tattoo artist?" 

"Leave him be. He can't do anything to us. Go home and rest. I should leave too. My wife has been on my case for awhile now for always being home late."


	33. Clip 33

Were they done? Minhyun felt his shirt almost damp with sweat from how nervous he was. The door shut and he let out a small relieved squeak. He peered up and clicked the monitor on.

100%

Oh thank god. He removed the hard disk and turned the desktop off before stuffing it into his jacket pocket. He moved towards the door and listened for any sound before slowly turning the lock open. He turned the knob and hesitated to pull the door at first but he had to. He had to leave. He just wasn't sure if everyone was gone yet. He gulped and pulled it open. He looked outside cautiously before standing up on his two feet. Nobody. He came outside and shut the door, locking it as well before-

"Who is that?" 

Crap, crapcrapcrap. 

Minhyun found himself freezing up but quickly broke out of it as he spun around, finding not one but two men dressed in suits walking up to him. Minhyun immediately dashed towards the room where the window Baekho was at. 

"Hey! Get back here." 

He locked the door before pushing the window open and pulled out the hard disk. 

"Baekho!" He yelped and the male below the 7 floors looked up. Minhyun threw the hard disk down and pressed himself against the window. He should jump, right? He can survive 7 floors. Maybe? 

"Minhyun?" Baekho was confused but managed to catch the hard disk before it hit the ground. Thankfully there was the dim street light that allowed him to see it. "Minhyun, what are you doing?"

"Run!" Minhyun yelled. "Go and figure out the truth!"

"I'm not leaving you," Baekho yelled. The door rattled before the sound of keys jangled. Minhyun stiffened. There was nowhere for him to run. "Jump! I'll catch you."

Minhyun looked down and his legs wobbled. He shook his head furiously. There was no way. There was just no way! He lifted a leg up but it felt as heavy as lead. His mind went into a frantic panic mode. This was a bad idea. He couldn't do it.

"Minhyun, trust me!"

"I can't. I'm sorry!" Minhyun yelled as he panted heavily . The door opened and the men grabbed him, pulling him back inside. Baekho gasped and hurriedly hid himself in the shadows while Minhyun helped and hit the ground. One of them peered out the window to find nothing and turned back to Minhyun.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing in the office at night?" the man yelled and flicked a light switch on. Minhyun lifted his arms to cover his face and shield it from the blinding light but they were pulled away and pinned down.

"Check him. It'll be bad for us if he had any evidence or anything at all that'll expose the boss."

"Stop! I don't have anything!" Minhyun yelped as the man fiddled through his pockets. They pulled out the keys, cigarette pack and his phone. Minhyun didn't bring anything else with him after all except maybe a chewing gum stick.

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I..." Minhyun blinked. "I'm Minhyun. I'm a singer."

The two became immediately confused as the man pulled a chair out, lifted him and pushed him onto it. Minhyun gulped as he hugged his jacket tightly.

"Don't lie to us!"

"I'm really not lying?! I'm a pop star."

"Who are you working for?"

"P-Pleat-tes," Minhyun blurted out, trying not to bite his tongue from how nervous he was. He breathed in and tried to calm himself down. Act confident, Minhyun.

"Who the hell is Pleates?"

"It's an entertainment company. You can search online if you don't trust me," Minhyun said, changing his tone to a firmer one. He gazed at his phone and the cigarette pack.

"You better don't think you're so smart and playing us for fools."

The other searched his phone and gasped. "He really is a pop star. What the hell does a pop star want with us?"

"Uh..." This was the hard part but Minhyun had already prepared what he would have said if he ever got caught in such a situation. He could only hoped it worked. "I'm supposed to be doing the performance for an opening event for you guys s-soon. Y-you see, I came here like two days ago for a meeting and I left something here by accident." 

"And you snuck in for that reason?" 

"Y-yes. It's a bit embarrassing to say but uh..." Oh, Minhyun. It was now or never. "I might have left... A condom packet." 

The two males were stunned and Minhyun seized the chance to pick up his stuff casually. He kept them in his pocket and he shone them a smile. He stood up and patted himself. 

"So I didn't want to tell anyone that or... It'll look bad for my image, you know?" Minhyun gulped, knowing the two were trying to figure out if he was telling them lies or not. The more cautious one obviously wasn't buying it while the other looked like he just didn't want to deal with Minhyun anymore. 

"You carry a condom packet around?" the man asked and Minhyun stiffened. He chuckled nervously and nodded. 

"Yeah. I like to have my own fun after a stressful day, you know?" So much for a fib. The man grabbed Minhyun's wrist and he flinched. 

"Oh. Then we will let you go if you service us." 

The other was shocked but kept silent as Minhyun's eyes widened. "I'm sorry? I don't sleep with guys." 

"Does that matter? We can tell your agency you snuck in here. Not to mention, you have a cigarette pack with you too. You're much more rebellious than you look," the man said and held Minhyun's neck. His other hand dipped towards his pants. Minhyun did not like where this was going at all but he held it in. "If you do as we say now, we will let you go. What do you say?" 

"Only if it's a deal." He couldn't afford to get himself in danger with his agency. 

"Deal."


	34. Clip 34

Aron gripped his phone tightly as he sat by the unconscious male's bed. He frowned and rolled his lips inwards. He should have insisted that Minki stayed away. Or was he the target this time? Aron didn't know. His task had nothing to do with the target. He wasn't informed about that after all but if it was really Minki, wouldn't that mean his own father was after him? Aron ran his hands through his short hair roughly and groaned. He wished he never got involved in the first place. If only... He sighed and held Minki's hand.

"I swear I'll make this right,"he whispered. "Even if it's just to make myself feel less guilty but you didn't deserve this." He lifted Minki's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Please don't leave me."

He got up after that and left the room. He looked at his phone one more time before smashing it against the side of the bin, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it until it broke into pieces. Every last bit, he crushed and picked it all up. He threw it all into the bin and made his way to the lobby where the public phones were.

~~~

Baekho didn't know what to do. Honestly his first thought was to run inside and save Minhyun but the other had told him to run and find the truth. He had the hard disk. He could bring it home and transfer all the files now but he couldn't bring himself to leave Minhyun. He scowled and stuffed the hard disk into his inner pocket. He made his way to the door that Minhyun had left open and entered through there. He had counted which floor Minhyun was on and all he had to do was find for him. Whether he got caught or not didn't really cross his mind right now as Minhyun's safety came first. He rushed up to the seventh floor and peered inside. Using the main level layout in his head, he made his way towards the room that he believed would be where Minhyun was last at if the other hadn't ran off.

He could see light seeping through the edges of the door as he approached it. He heard noises coming from it and didn't like them at all. He leaned his ear against the door and bit his lower lip to stop himself from gasping.

"-a slut- probably-- to get famous-"

Baekho's hands curled up into fists. What was going on in there? He dared not imagine and frankly, he wouldn't even want to look but if it was Minhyun, he had to brave himself for it. The other did this for him and felt it was only right that they saw it through together. He turned the door knob as slowly and quietly as he could, enough to peek inside the room. He scanned the room until he found three figures inside and he wished he hadn't seen it. He wished he could have erased that moment from his mind but he couldn't. He had his photographic memory to curse for that.

The sounds filled his ears and he felt his anger surge. His eyes stung as he grabbed a chair and hit the door wide open with it, feeling his breathing pick up as he charged to the startled males.

"Get the hell away from him!" Baekho yelled and slammed the chair onto the nearest male. Minhyun choked and coughed as the male holding him finally let go and his mouth was emptied. He collapsed onto the floor, tears already blurring his vision. Baekho threw the chair to the other man and pulled Minhyun up to his feet after snatching his stuff off the table. Grabbing him by his arms, he hurriedly brought Minhyun out. He didn't slow down even as they descended the stairs. Baekho only wanted to get Minhyun out of there as fast as possible. He didn't even bother looking back when he heard the males yelling at them. He can't believe they would do that to Minhyun. They made it out of the building and onto Baekho's bike. He rode away until they were far away from the building before he parked somewhere quiet and turned to Minhyun. He noticed the other was crying and hugging his body tightly. He reached over to touch him but Minhyun flinched and slapped his hand away. Baekho was shocked even though he knew he shouldn't be. 

"Minhyun... I'm sorry," Baekho apologised. He didn't know what else to say.

Minhyun wiped away the tears and got off the bike. "It's fine. You got what you need, right?" He took out the cigarette pack and slammed it on the bike seat. "I'm going now."

"Minhyun, wait," Baekho gasped as he got off his bike, rushing after the man who was about to storm off. He grabbed his arm but Minhyun pulled it away harshly. He hid his face from Baekho.

"Just go. We are done, right?"

"What... What are you talking about? We aren't done here. If anything, we are just getting started," Baekho said and tried to reach for Minhyun again but the other moved back further.

"You don't need me anymore. I... I need to go find Jonghyun."

"Don't go."

Baekho wanted to hold Minhyun and stop him from leaving but judging from how he was behaving now, he held back.

"I'm... Going to leave now."

Baekho shook his head but Minhyun just hugged his body and left. Stop. Come back to my place. Rest. There were so many words he could have said then to stop Minhyun but he didn't. He had seen what had just transpired and it made him scared of what would happen if he were to force Minhyun to stay with him now. But he was going to find Jonghyun and Baekho didn't want that either. In the end, he could only watch Minhyun walk away. He stood there for a moment and picked up the cigarette pack. He probably had more evidence and information than he ever needed now to take down the company but was it really worth making Minhyun relive a trauma just for this? 

It better be.


	35. Clip 35

Minhyun entered the bar, breathing in deeply and allowing the oxygen to course through his body one full time before putting on a wide smile and heading down. Jonghyun was already waiting at the counter and waved when he saw Minhyun approach him.

"Took you long enough," Jonghyun said and Minhyun laughed, sitting down.

"Sorry about that. Had a bit of a hiccup earlier. Hope you didn't have too much to drink without me," Minhyun replied and put on a playful smile as he ordered water.

"Not going to take anything?"

"No. I don't feel like it," Minhyun replied as the waiter served him the water. He looked at the glass but didn't bring it up to his lips. He sat there, clutching the glass. He could still feel it. Still hear it.

"Minhyun?"

He jolted and hurriedly smiled, twirling the glass in his hand instead. "Yes?"

"You were glaring at the glass. It didn't do anything wrong to you, did it?"

"No. I... I'm just going to cut to the chase, Jonghyun," He said, realising quickly that he couldn't keep up with his act anymore.

"Yeah?"

"You killed Kang Dongho's parents, didn't you?"

~~~

Aron dialled the number that he had in his pocket and waited. After the 5th ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Kang Dongho sshi? This is Aron, the tattoo artist," Aron said clearly.

"Ah. Aron, I never thought I'll hear from you again."

"Me neither but I've had enough hiding and...being used. I called to tell you that I..." Aron paused, finding it difficult to actually say the truth after all this time but Baekho waited patiently for him to speak. "I saw the accident with my own eyes. No... It wasn't an accident. It would be wrong to call it that."

"A murder?"

"Yes, a planned accident."

"Are you willing to give me the details?"

"I planned on turning myself in along with all the footage I have."

"What..." Baekho was surprised. "Wait. You're not doing this willingly, right? You don't have to turn yourself in if that's the case."

"But I am still an accomplice. I would receive a message every time something is about to happen as a hint to turn my security camera off. If I do not... Well, they made it pretty clear what they could do to my sisters should I refuse."

"Sisters?"

"Let me explain from the start. I came here a year ago to open my shop as a passion. But roughly 5 months in, I unintentionally witnessed their murder in front of my shop. You see, it used to be an empty area where my shop is but after I moved in, I installed a security camera and it caught them on footage. I had no idea about it at that time but they found out and entered my shop. They threatened to have the entire place shut down and if I were to even slip a word up to anyone, they would kill my sisters. They even tapped my shop and phone which was why I couldn't talk about it freely. I did as I was told and this is all not as important to you as what I'm about to tell you next." Aron gripped the phone tightly and breathed in shakily.

"I happened to be leaving my shop that morning and I received the message a little too late as I had already locked the door downstairs. Someone was arguing with your parents outside my shop and I stayed hidden. I couldn't hear much of what they say but I'm pretty sure it's along the lines of betrayal and money issues. I thought they would leave so I stood and waited but I didn't expect a car to come crashing into your parents."

"What? No, wait. My parents died in the car."

"That's not true. They died outside the car and was transferred into it later on."

Baekho was stunned. He didn't know what to say so Aron continued.

"I watched the person get down the car and transferred them inside. I'm sure you started investigating because a lot of things didn't add up and the news had been tampered with too."

"Yes..."

"I'm telling you the truth now because someone important to me has just been hurt the same exact way your parents were but I saw it clearly this time. I saw the person who did it and I thought I could trust him but please, please, if you ever come across Kim Jonghyun, please leave him alone. Do not engage with him. Do not get yourself involved with him."

Baekho was blown away a second time as he gripped the handle of his bike. "S-say that again."

"Do not involved yourself with Kim Jonghyun. He is possibly one of their lackeys. He befriended me and he even lent me his car once because I received a message to do so. I should have known something was off then. He had me wrapped around his finger before I knew it. All his friendship talk is bullshit. He... He rammed Minki. I saw the goddamn convertible and his guitar."

Baekho breathed out with a small whimper. He got onto his bike and started it. "I-I have to go. Thank you so much for telling me everything. Please give me the footages instead of turning yourself in. Minki will be devastated if you do. I'll do whatever I can to fix this mess. Don't do anything stupid, Aron. For Minki's and your sisters' sake. I can do something about this so please..."

"Thank you, Kang Dongho. You're a nice person but I've already made up my mind. I hope you heed my advice and stay away from this but I guess luck just isn't on our side, huh."

Aron ended the call and breathed out. He felt immensely lighter as if everything he had bubbled up inside just burst over and now he was left with an empty shell of a person. Now he just had to fess up and this would all be over. He made his way back to the room and sat down, holding onto Minki's hand.


	36. Clip 36

How stupid. He should have said something after all, stopped him, forced him even if he knew something bad was about to happen. He could tell. Minhyun wouldn't have rejected spending a night with him if he had just asked, just gave him a little pull. Maybe he had it all wrong. It wasn't Minhyun who wanted to stay. Maybe he really wanted Minhyun to come after him instead, to stick with him, to depend on him. To feel needed when no one is left. 

"What if I'm the selfish one?" Baekho asked himself but shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. He made his way to Minhyun's apartment to check there first. He opened the door and made a quick round but it was empty as he expected. Jonghyun, think Jonghyun. Where would the other be? 

He knew the immediate answer. 

~~~

It was quick. One second they were at the front, the next they were in a room at the back with a knife pressed against the pale neck.

"Who the hell told you?" Jonghyun hissed, dropping all his calm smiling demeanor.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're just not as good as hiding things as you thought," Minhyun said with a laugh. An almost desperate sounding one but it was also empty sounding.

"All evidences were erased. You don't have any proof that I did anything."

"Oh yeah? Maybe they kept it to blackmail you if you ever went against their back," Minhyun chided. Jonghyun pressed the knife deeper and Minhyun just smiled. "Do it. How does it feel to kill so many people, hmm? Does it excite you?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think it turns you on," Minhyun egged him and held Jonghyun's hand. "I think you thrive off it, that's why you wouldn't accept my offer to give you a bigger gig because you don't want it. You don't want the fame, no, you have what you want." 

"You're right and you have everything too so why are you doing this? You..." Jonghyun loosened his hold on Minhyun and chuckled when he understood what was going on. It didn't take him long because Jonghyun knew how the face of someone who didn't want to die looked like but Minhyun? His face was the opposite. "You want to die, don't you?" 

Minhyun's facade flickered. "I-" 

"That's why you're pressuring me. You knew I killed innocent. You knew I would have to kill you too because you know about the accidents." Jonghyun scoffed and Minhyun gulped. "I'm not going to kill you. You don't even have evidence on me." 

Minhyun regained his composure and clicked his tongue. "Are you sure?" 

"You'll be lying if you think you can trick me."

"Well, what if you just ask the boss himself, hmm?" 

Jonghyun frowned and pulled his hand away from Minhyun. "And why should I? I don't need to get myself into unnecessary trouble and you shouldn't either but then again, if a reporter is getting into your case, maybe you should be worried." 

Minhyun flinched slightly when he heard the word reporter. 

"He might out you and you'll lose everything." 

"Baekho isn't like that," Minhyun said and slowly stood up. 

"And what would you know about him?" 

"More than you do. He's a genuinely nice person and..." Minhyun placed a hand around his own neck. "And I probably hurt him again." 

"What's this? Please don't tell me you're actually in love with someone who could ruin you?" 

"So what if I am?" 

Jonghyun chuckled and flipped the knife in his hand. "Did you know that guy is loaded?" 

"Huh?" 

"Kang Dongho. His parents left a huge inheritance for him." 

Minhyun frowned. "Why do you know that?" 

"Because a whole chunk of it went to me."

"How?"

"I can't tell you or I'll have to kill you." 

"Kill me then. It doesn't matter to me whether I live or not."

"You've really broken, haven't you?" Jonghyun said and hummed in amusement. "Okay. I'll tell you then." Jonghyun placed the cold metal against Minhyun's neck again and smiled. "Right before they passed away, their will was tampered with. Part of their inheritance went to the company and thus, my payment for getting rid of them came from there." 

"They can tamper with wills too?" 

"You shouldn't look down on the Choi boss. He's real nasty. He even put a target on his own son just to silence him." 

"Choi Minki?" 

"Yep." 

"You did something to him?" 

"Ran right into him. It's not quite what I would like but it's easier for hit and runs to get away with it. They can't trace you if they've got nothing on you." 

Minhyun just chuckled as he relaxed, stretching his neck out. "Okay. I get it now." 

"You don't get anything." 

"I do. You're just doing all this for money, right? A nice house, a nice car. You have this little bar to satisfy your performing needs. Everything is just simple as long as you do as you're told. A loyal dog to the very end."

Jonghyun shrugged. "It's what it is. Don't be bitter about it. You just make your life more complicated than it needs to be. Good night." 

Minhyun closed his eyes in response. He felt the knife dig into his skin and made a straight line across it. He expected pain, a lot of it and also difficulty breathing but everything also felt numb at that moment. The very thought that he was finally going to get his wish to die made him let go. It would be a peaceful death. 

Or so he thought. 

"MINHYUN!" 

"What the-" 

Minhyun didn't bother opening his eyes. He breathed lowly, feeling warm liquid run down his body. A hand reached up to touch his throat instinctively. 

Ah. 

A loud crash followed by cursing echoed in his ears loudly but Minhyun just wanted to go to sleep. Everything felt slow and unmoving despite the loud noises booming around him. Noises he couldn't and didn't bother to decipher. The speed in which he was losing blood made him dizzy and he coughed a little, unsure at this point if he was coughing blood either. He couldn't tell apart anything. Everything just felt cold and it was the end of a long arduous journey. 

Then he felt arms on his side, moving him to lay down just before he was about to pass out. Something pressed against his throat lightly, followed by a desperate warm voice calling his name. Over and over again.

"Stay with me. Don't go. Minhyun, wake up. Don't leave me alone, please."

Words Minhyun wished he had heard before making this decision.


	37. Clip 37

"You might want to wash that," a voice spoke to him warmly while pointing towards his hands as he stared down at the floor blankly. Baekho snapped out of his daydream and looked at his hands. They were still stained with blood, not his but Minhyun's and Jonghyun's. He had punched the latter hard and repeatedly until he passed out before he had tried to stop the bleeding from Minhyun's slit neck. He got up and thanked the nurse before making his way to the restroom. He washed his hands and used soap to scrub every inch of it off including the bottom of his nails. He turned off the tap and finally let out the first whimper. He looked at the mirror and noticed how haggard he looked. Not once but twice in a single night Minhyun had gave him a shock. He held the sides of the sink as he let out shaky cries escape his lips. He had to hold it together. He wasn't the one suffering physically. Minhyun had it worse but that didn't mean it didn't take an emotional and mental toll on him. Baekho didn't know when he started to cry but he just let the tears fall as he gripped the sink to support himself. His body trembled and his knees felt weak but he stayed standing. He couldn't fall now, couldn't break. 

He breathed shakily again one more time, taking a long deep breath and letting it go before wiping his hands and cheeks dry with the tissue. He patted his pink cheeks and sighed. He made his way back to the operation room and noticed Minhyun's manager pacing back and forth. He had a nurse called the other earlier after Minhyun had been wheeled in. He didn't know what to say at all. Only guilt gripped him as he watched the worried male. He took a seat and his manager finally took notice of him. He stormed up to Baekho and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Why the hell is this happening? Aren't you supposed to be protecting him so why is he in a critical condition?" the man yelled and to be honest, Baekho felt like he deserved to be scolded. He had allowed Minhyun to be put into danger's harm twice and he knew he couldn't even pay for it with his life.

"I'm sorry. I... I tried to stop him." But not enough. He should have tried harder. His manager let go and breathed in.

"Oh god. Please let nothing happen to him."

Baekho noticed how worried his manager was and wondered if the two's relationship was more than just that. Minhyun's manager collapsed into the seat beside him and fell almost silent, just staring blankly at his hands while gripping them together tightly. Baekho glanced at him and pursed his lips.

"Um... Did you call Minhyun's parents?" He decided to ask instead of just sitting still.

"No. Don't even bother. They won't come anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Minhyun didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's not a legitimate son and his real mother died from childbirth. His stepmum doesn't care much for him and his father treats him like he's invisible after he came out to him."

"Oh." Baekho didn't know. His resources didn't give him that much information about Minhyun's full background after all. He could only feel worse at this point for the things he had said to the other. He remembered yelling that Minhyun had everything. Family, money, fame. He needed nothing else and yet the other had insisted that all he needed was Baekho. He didn't understand it but maybe he did now. Because nothing meant anything to Minhyun. Not his career, not his family and definitely not his own life. "Oh..."

"Hey... Don't cry," Minhyun's manager said, softening up slightly as he sat up and patted Baekho's back as more tears slid out again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. He never mentioned it."

"Of course he didn't. He doesn't care for people who don't care for him. He was always so bored of everything. Even when I had given him this chance to become a top star which he did, he was never fully satisfied."

"You did?"

"Yes, I was the one who had him scouted when I found him wasting away at some rundown bar. He was going through a bad breakup at that time and I helped him out, thought I could fix him and give him a better life. I did for the most part but it wasn't a life that completed him in any way. He was still always so...empty until he met you. It was like a fire lit up in him but his focus was pulled away from his music. I could tell he was really into you more than his job so I helped him out, I thought it would make him feel better... Not end up in a hospital."

"I... I deeply apologise. I did not wish for this either." Baekho rubbed away his tears and sniffled.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was blaming you earlier. I just got worked up too."

"It's okay. I understand. Minhyun is still a pop star right now... I think it's best if we do part ways," Baekho said softly. "I want what's best for him and I don't think I am."

"Are you crazy? I haven't seen that much life in the kid ever since I first met him. He needs you, I don't know why or what you did but if you leave him alone, imagine all the other stupider stuff he might do or however it led up to this." 

Baekho gripped his arms and nodded. "Right..."

They sit in silence again until the operation room door opened and the nurses wheeled him out to a patient room. Baekho and his manager followed along. Minhyun was still unconscious but breathing and alive. The manager spoke with the doctor while Baekho waited for the nurses to finish their job before taking a seat. He was so relieved Minhyun was alive but also wrecked with guilt for allowing this to happen. 

"Kang sshi." 

"Ah. Yes?"

"You can go home for now. I'll take care of Minhyun." 

"Thank you but... Please let me stay by his side for a little longer."


	38. Clip 38

Minki opened his eyes and immediately gazed around his surroundings. Yes, he could still remember clearly what had happened so he couldn't say he was exactly surprised when he found himself at a hospital. He immediately brought his hand up to his head since he felt a tightness around it. A bandage. He groaned and sat up, blinking to let his eyes focus. He felt a sudden surge of annoyance as he thought about what had happened. All those prior accidents, the resignations, deaths, they all suddenly made sense. His father was behind it all, he was certain of that even if he didn't have substantial proof. He only knew that because he knew Aron's shop area was really quiet even on Friday or Saturday nights during the night life. There were no bars nearby or any cafe within a few blocks so there was no reason for there to be any cars passing by there. It was a planned accident. A warning, he might even say. 

He looked around and noticed his phone, wallet and a piece of paper on the drawer beside the bed. He picked up the paper and read it thoroughly. Immediately, he tried to get on to his feet. He almost toppled over and held onto the IV drip stand. He picked up his phone and tried to dial his number. 

"The number you dialled cannot be reached."

"Kwak Aron!" Minki hissed painfully as his head spun but he pushed himself out of the hospital room and looked around. Where was he?! The nerve of the male to leave him all alone with nothing but a note! Minki looked around frantically but couldn't see him anywhere. 

"Choi Minki?" He heard his name and spun around, a little confused to see someone he sort of recognised but couldn't think of a name at the top of his head right now. 

"W-who?" 

"Ah. Pardon my rudeness. I'm Kang Dongho." 

Minki paused. The name was so familiar, it was almost at the tip of his tongue. 

"You probably don't recognize me but my parents worked for your father's company." 

"Kang..," Minki whispered before gasping. "You! I remember you!" 

"Y-you do?" 

"I attended your parents' funeral. I... I'm so sorry about what happened to them." Minki bowed but winced, feeling the blood pulsate around his system and causing him discomfort. He stood up straight and wobbled slightly. Baekho grabbed his arm to steady him. 

"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault. It's your father's," Baekho said firmly and Minki smiled weakly. 

"I'm sorry for what my father did... Ah! You didn't happen to see a short male with blonde hair around, did you?" 

"Aron? No. Why?" 

"You know him?" 

"Yes, I came across him before." 

Minki noticed the tattoo on his arms and guessed he must have been one of his customers. "He left me a note. In any case, could you help me check on him? He's not picking up his calls and I'm worried about him but if its too much trouble, you don't have to." 

"I'll check on him." 

"Thank you so much." 

"You should rest. You look so pale," Baekho said and helped Minki back inside his room onto the bed. 

"Thank you." 

Minki laid down and felt fatigue pulling him in already. Baekho helped tuck him in and took the note from Minki's hand. 

'Dear Minki,   
Thank you for everything. You've made me happier than I thought capable ever since I came here. But there are things I've done that can't be forgiven. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I love you.  
Aron'

Baekho put the note down and sighed. Aron had already made his decision. Baekho could only hope he was able to stop him on time. 

He made his way back to Minhyun's room just as he heard a loud crash. He rushed over to find his manager standing up beside the bed and Minhyun pulling the covers over his head, a broken glass scattered on the floor. 

"Seo Hyun hyung?" Baekho called out and Minhyun's manager turned to him. 

"Ah, Baekho. You're back."

"What happened?" 

"Nothing. Minhyun just..." His manager bent down and picked up the glass shards as Baekho went to find a nurse to help clean up the mess. Once the floor was mopped and swept clean, Baekho hovered over Minhyun. 

"Minhyun?" He saw a tiny jolt and knew the other was awake. He lifted his hand and placed it on what he hoped was Minhyun's shoulder. There was a flinch before he tried to scoot away but Baekho held on. "Minhyun, why are you hiding?" 

"Baekho, it's pointless trying to speak with him now," Seo Hyun said as he came back with a plastic cup. 

"What happened?" 

"I tried to give him water but he didn't want it." 

"Why not? You just woke up. You need water." 

Minhyun was still and Baekho sighed, moving his hand away. 

"Minhyun, look at me please." 

Silence. 

"When he's like this, no one is going to be able to talk to him," Seo Hyun said to Baekho's confusion. 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I took care of him after his break up. It can also get worse if we leave him alone. Come on, Minhyun. You need to eat too." 

Baekho watched his manager try to pull the blanket away but Minhyun held on tight. Baekho wondered what was going on in his mind right now. There were so many things he wanted to tell the other but knew he should probably check on Aron first. "Hyung, I have to do something but I'll be back to watch over him tonight so you can get some rest too." 

Seo Hyun nodded and waved Baekho off. Baekho leaned down towards the blanket where he believed Minhyun's head was. 

"Minhyun, I know you probably don't want to hear this now but nothing has changed between us. I don't think you're a slut and if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have slept with you either so just... Give that some thought, okay? I'm going to find Aron now. Don't give your manager a difficult time."

Baekho placed a gentle kiss on the blanket before leaving the room.


	39. Clip 39

The usually calming sound of his machineries now made him feel uneasy. It felt like a storm engulfing him and he couldn't breathe. The choice was difficult but it was one he had to make for his own conscience. He couldn't live with the guilt knowing he had helped with these murders and he had always been suspicious of Jonghyun but the other was so nice that he had become friends yet after witnessing it again, it became solid that Jonghyun was a murderer all along. Maybe even before they met. He checked the clips that he had managed to salvage and tried to see if every one of them had been done by Jonghyun. Not all of them were clear but some of them were. So many times. And yet he just sat inside his shop and pretended nothing happen. 

He transferred all the data to a pendrive and got up from his desk. He took a look around his shop, knowing he would miss it but things had to be done so no more innocents would get hurt. He found what he was looking for and made his way over to it. He picked up the gift box he had received from Minki and opened it, touching the cufflinks gently. He really wished he could have spent more time with the other. Hold him closer, tell him how much everything had meant to him. How thankful he was. He placed the pendrive into the box and closed it, might as well bring along his one last good memory. 

Ding ding ding 

Time to leave then. 

Ding ding ding

"Kwak Aron." 

Aron turned his head and gasped as several men entered his shop. He took a step back and placed the box down onto the mermaid drawing. 

"What do you guys want? I haven't said a word to anyone," Aron said warily. 

"We ask that you follow us in peace and we would not have to resort to violence." 

"Why? Can't we just talk here? I haven't done anything wrong," He said despite knowing he had a whole pendrive full of their dirt. 

"The boss wants to meet you. Says someone broke into the office recently and he just wants to have a chat about your whereabouts." 

"Well, I've never been into your office building before. I don't even know where it is," Aron said but it seemed like they wouldn't take no for an answer as they surrounded him. They grabbed ahold of him before he could make a break for it and started to drag him out. He didn't put up much of a fight even though he did glance back at the box. "If you're going to take me, at least let me lock my shop." 

None of them responded as they continued to pull him up the steps and right into their vehicle parked in front of his shop. Aron looked back worriedly even though he knew it was highly unlikely anyone would steal anything. His eyes caught sight of a bike that just stopped not too far away before he was pushed into the car. 

"What the-" 

Baekho didn't know what was going on. He had just arrived at the front of Aron's shop to find the owner being abducted. His first instinct was to follow them but knew they were most likely Choi personnel and getting directly involved any further would be bad for him. He couldn't risk it right now so he parked further away but close enough that he could take a mental note of their car plate number. The car drove off with the owner inside and Baekho approached the tattoo shop. Did he even get to close up? Baekho's reporter instincts told him no and he was right. The door swung open freely and he entered the shop. He knew this would be trespassing but if he could just get the footages away from Aron, he could lower the chances of the other being dragged into this whole case even if he was in the thick of it. The shop didn't look too different from when Baekho first entered except for the little black box on the wooden block and several other shifted items. 

"Okay. Where would you put something important?" Baekho searched the shop's back area. He found the laptop connected to the CCTV's data but couldn't find for any of the old footages. "He must have taken it out." 

Baekho looked around the shop. He only had to follow his gut and walked towards the black box. He picked it up and opened it, revealing the cufflinks and pendrive inside. This is it. He went back to the laptop and check the contents of the pendrive. Videos filled the page and Baekho clicked into the one with the date of his parents' death. It played and he watched it with his own eyes this time. 

His parents appeared on the camera roughly around 2am, seemingly angry at someone. He tried to increase the volume but there wasn't any. He could only guess what was going on in the video. They were both yelling and someone else stepped into the frame briefly but Baekho couldn't tell who it was from the angle alone. He continued watching as the silent argument lasted a solid 30 minutes before a car randomly appeared and slammed right into his parents as they turned around to leave. Baekho found himself choking up, having to see his parents' actual death. He covered the lower half of his face and found himself tearing up but he had to face it. He did all these to figure out the truth and now it was right there in front of him as he watched Jonghyun step out from the car, turning to talk to the person off camera before he started to drag his father into the driver's seat. Baekho wished he had given him a few more punches now. After securing the seat belt, he did the same to his mother with the passenger seat. Baekho's fists tightened and he let out a strangled choke as the video ended with Jonghyun walking off camera. 

"Goddammit... God fucking... Damn it."


	40. Clip 40

He refused everything. Not even his phone or music or anything at all. He just laid there unmoving, hidden under the blanket. He fell in and out of sleep but nothing could clear his mind, make the noises stop. He wished he didn't accept the deal. It was a dumb move, knowing his own trauma but it was the only thing he could think to do when offered an easy way out. Baekho didn't want him getting into deep shit trouble after all and he thought that would have been the best move rather than running away and potentially getting more people involved but no, he felt terrible. Horrible. Sick to the stomach and antsy all over his skin. He felt dirty and stained. Completely worthless. He knew letting his mind run wild was a horrible idea but he couldn't help it. It was a bad habit that had developed after his breakup and he didn't know how to stop it.

"You're such a slut. Im sure you use this pretty mouth of yours to suck off all those producers and directors to make you famous, right?" 

That's not true. 

It's not true. 

"If you really like me, why don't you do it then? You can't, can you?" 

"I-"

"We are already long over, Minhyun." 

"I- I can do it! Just let me try. Please. Don't just leave me like this."

"Go on. Get down on your knees and do it." 

"Will you really not break up with me if I do it?" 

I don't want to. 

I don't want to. 

I don't want to. 

"Fucking whore. You'll just do whatever it takes to get someone to love you, huh?" 

"What? That's no-Ow."

"I don't ever want to see you again. If you show your face to me again, I'll tell everyone how much of a slut you are. Sucking on a guy's dick." 

"N-no... I-" 

"Get lost." 

I only wanted you to love me. 

Why won't you love me? 

What have I done wrong? 

What did I do to deserve this?

Why "-hyun. "

Minhyun breathed in and felt it again. The warm hand on his shoulder.

"Minhyun? It's me, Baekho."

Minhyun couldn't bring himself to show his face to Baekho. Or anyone. But his voice. It was still soothing admist the loud ones in his mind, gently pulling him back into reality. It also made him afraid that Baekho had such an effect on him. What if everything went wrong again? He didn't want that but everything was already going royally fucked.

"Are you awake? Seo Hyun hyung went home. Its just me now."

Minhyun rubbed his face, finding it dry as his tears had all evaporated and leaving not a trace except for the crusts in his eyes.

"Look. I know that there had to be a reason you did what you did and I just want you to know that I'll listen. I won't judge you and... You promised me before to be honest with me so... Won't you talk to me?"

Minhyun twitched when he heard what Baekho said. He did promise to change, to be more honest. He breathed in shakily and very slowly pulled the blanket down just a peep until his eyes welcomed the outside world again. He turned around slowly until Baekho came into view. The other had taken a seat on the chair and was just looking at him. Minhyun blinked and stared at Baekho who offered a thin smile.

"Hey."

Minhyun said nothing in response but Baekho didn't take it to heart. He knew Minhyun needed time right now especially if he had made up his mind to go against a murderer to potentially get himself killed on purpose.

"Your eyes are real swollen. Crying the whole day?"

Minhyun shrugged.

"How's the throat? Can't talk?"

He shook his head.

"So you're just refusing to?"

A nod. Baekho already knew the wound to his throat hadn't sever his vocal chords which he was honestly thankful for. 

"Alright. Well, at least you're responding. I got you porridge. Won't you take some?"

Minhyun shook his head again.

"Are you sure?"

Nod.

"Alright. Were you forced to do it?"

Minhyun frowned a little and he shrugged. He honestly don't know if it could be called forcing when he had accepted it too.

"Hmm... Did you want to do it?"

He shook his head quickly but not too much since his neck still stung.

"Did they say they would let you go after if you listened to what they say?"

Nod.

"I knew it."

Baekho reached his hand out and Minhyun shrunk back so he stopped and pulled back. It hurt him a lot more than he expected to see Minhyun acting like this. As if he was a frightened puppy and everyone was just out to attack him. He thought Minhyun felt safe with him but maybe that wasn't true either. He didn't know. He thought he was beginning to understand him but now it felt like he didn't know anything at all and it frustrated him as well. 

"Minhyun..." 

Minhyun blinked in response.

"Please tell me what really happened. Both at the office and with Jonghyun. I'm so close to closing this entire case. I just need a bit more and I'm done." 

That was when Minhyun took notice of his laptop bag at the side. He guessed Baekho might have looked through the stuff he had taken for him already. 

"They took Aron too. I don't know if he's safe but if we don't do something soon... He might die. Minki almost died too. Minhyun... I really don't want to pressure you but there are certain things that I can't afford to look pass right now. More innocent people might die..." 

Minhyun looked away and gripped the blanket. He shut his eyes and breathed in, letting it out long and draggy until he felt his lungs collapse on him. He opened his eyes again and slowly sat up, pushing himself up. Baekho watched him as he curled up in a seated position. 

"I'm... Sorry," Minhyun whispered. Baekho almost didn't catch his voice at all. It was so soft, so quiet that it almost sounded just like a whistle barely blown. 

"No, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." 

"I'll...tell you everything."


	41. Clip 41

Minhyun told him about the deal and also about his conversation with Jonghyun. The video he saw and how it lead up to him going to Jonghyun.

"I didn't want you to see it... But when you saved me, everything just felt like it broke apart again. I thought it was all over. I broke my promise. I did something I hated. I didn't want to face you... I... I thought dying would be better than having to live through this. I knew Jonghyun was the murderer after watching the video and since he had invited me for a drink, it would have been simple. I just needed to agitate him enough to kill me but you saved me again... I... "

Baekho reached over slowly, hovering his hand over Minhyun's and waited. He wanted to hug the other and comfort him but wasn't sure if Minhyun would be able to accept that now. Minhyun looked at his hand and then at him. Eyes too dry to cry anymore. His heart ached a lot when he realised Baekho still looked at him warmly. Those cold empty eyes that the others used on him were the complete opposite of Baekho's soft brown eyes. He looked at his hand again and found his breathing pick up as he slowly moved his own hand. He wanted to hold it but something was stopping him. Was it really this easy? Nothing had ever felt this easy. Baekho was just going to accept him no matter his faults? He shook his head and moved his hand away, covering his face. 

"I'm dirty. I give up easily... I'm not worthy to be liked by you." 

"That's what you think." 

Minhyun sobbed and peeked at Baekho who scooted closer. "Why are you being so nice to me? I put myself into danger and I did that to someone else. You should be yelling at me, getting angry like that other time. You shouldn't... Shouldn't have saved me." 

"I have no reason to be angry. I'm just relieved that you're still alive. That you're still here." 

Minhyun felt the trembles in his chest start again and he pressed his hands against his eyes to stop the tears. "Will you forgive me?" 

"If you would let me." 

"I..." 

"You're not seeking for my forgiveness though, are you?" 

"Huh?" 

Baekho stood up and sat down beside Minhyun who shrunk away slightly. "You just want to be loved. You want someone to accept you, to understand you. You don't need my forgiveness because you haven't done anything wrong to me in the first place." 

"I... I did." 

"And I already forgave you for that." 

Baekho placed his hand on Minhyun's and gently pulled it away from his eye. Minhyun peeked at Baekho and sniffled. 

"I know I said that I was going to wait after the case was over but I'm going to reconsider now. Minhyun, will you let me love you? As a partner?"

"Y-you'll have me?" Minhyun blurted out in disbelief and Baekho nodded. 

"I would. You're...strangely brave and even though you make me worry and scared for you, I also realised that I can't leave you alone even though I want to and I believe that would be the right course of action but I can't so... Having you by my side, this time, for real, would be the best choice of action." 

"Oh... Oh." Minhyun gritted his teeth and rubbed his eyes with his free arm, curling up against his knees and crying softly. Baekho patted his back gently before Minhyun shifted slowly and leaned his head against Baekho's shoulder, one hand holding his sleeve tightly. "This still feels the safest after all." 

Baekho smiled thinly and ruffled his hair gently. "I can't promise that being with me will keep you safe but I know I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you earlier."

Minhyun shook his head and huddled closer to Baekho. He was still slightly afraid of touching him or being touched but Baekho had a calming effect over him. He made him feel protected and chased away his bad thoughts. Being by Baekho's side both made him want to stay and also shy away. It was unlike any other. Not his family, his ex or even his manager. "Please love me. Don't let me go." 

"I understand." Baekho gently touched Minhyun's cheek. He flinched at first but relaxed in his touch, closing his eyes and just snuggling against him. Baekho smiled and leaned his head on Minhyun's as well. He gently moved away and made Minhyun lay down again. He looked at the bandage around his neck and remembered the warm liquid that covered his hands. He clenched it into a fist and sat down on the chair as Minhyun rested, falling asleep easier than before. He pulled out his laptop and started to compile all the information. He also realised he should probably tell Minki about what happened but he didn't want to worry the other yet lying didn't sit well with him. 

Once he was sure Minhyun was asleep, he kept his laptop and went over to Minki's room. The other was typing away at his phone furiously until he saw Baekho and gasped. 

"Dongho sshi, you're here. What about Aron? Did you meet him?" he asked immediately. Baekho could see the other worried about him a lot but its not like he didn't know the two were involved romantically. The drawing Aron had finished was proof enough even if Baekho hadn't seen their confession happen. Baekho took out the box from his back pocket and handed it to Minki who gaped at it. 

"How did you... Where did you get this from?" 

Baekho pursed his lips and he let out a sigh. "I don't want to lie to you but... I got it from inside Aron's shop. When I got there, I was...a little too late."

"What the hell do you mean too late? What happened?" Minki was immediately agitated and grabbed Baekho's shirt. Baekho placed his hands onto Minki's. 

"Calm down. I don't think they're going to kill him but I believe your father is the one who took him." 

Minki gasped and let go of Baekho. He tried to get down from the bed but Baekho held his shoulders. "Hey, you're still not fully recovered yet." 

"I don't care! If my dad even lays a fucking finger on him, I'll break his arms." 

"Calm down, Minki sshi! I'm sure he will be fine." 

"And what if he's not?! Are you going to take responsibility?" 

"Eh-"


	42. Clip 42

Calming Minki was possibly worse than trying to subdue Minhyun now that he had someone to compare with. The younger fought Baekho, almost toppling his IV drip and several other things. In the end, the nurses had to intervene but before Baekho left, he just had to say one more thing.

"Aron was going to give himself in to the police but the evidence for his involvement is in your hands right now," Baekho said and bowed to Minki who finally calmed down slightly, looking at the box in his hand. His gift was the evidence? 

Minki became confused and lost in that instant as Baekho was asked to leave since he was agitating the patient. Baekho didn't need to think twice as he made his way back to Minhyun. Minki opened the box and noticed the pendrive along with the cufflinks. He picked it up and held it close. So this was the evidence. He wanted to hail a taxi and speed off to the company now but knew that if he did that, he would be putting Aron into deeper danger. He hadn't told him much about his suspicions but knew that his father would assume otherwise and it might result in something worse than just the warning Minki got off with. He could only hope that now that this was in his hands, Aron would think twice about turning himself in. He didn't want that, he still trusted that Aron was innocent. 

~~~

"How is he?" 

"Still asleep."

"Any better?" 

Baekho shrugged. He didn't really know if he would say Minhyun was better now but at least he knew the other would talk to him. "At least he's talking to me." 

"That's good. Dongho sshi, I actually have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" 

"Could you stay with Minhyun after he leaves the hospital? Or let him stay with you?" 

"Why?" Baekho replied curiously.

"You know how I told you that I took care of him after his breakup?" Baekho nodded and Seo Hyun took a seat on the empty bed beside Minhyun's. "He couldn't eat anything at that time. He threw up almost everything I gave him. He barely drank too and he was all bones. It was painful to see and I had to try everyday to get him to maybe eat a little more. He's a complete mess when he breaks down. I just have an inkling that something similar happened again to whatever happened last time, right? So I need someone to look out for him while I reschedule his shows and photoshoot. You don't have to tell me what happened if its too soon but I won't be able to stick around as much as I did before and I don't want Minhyun to put himself in danger but if you can't, you're always free to say so. It's just that he seems comfortable with you so I thought you'll be the best person to ask."

"I can do it. I'll be glad to. If its possible, I hope you can help him cancel his performance with the Choi corporate," Baekho replied and smiled even though it stung to hear what Minhyun had to go through after the breakup. 

"Thank you so much. He will be able to discharge by tomorrow as long as he doesn't feel anymore terrible discomforts. I've already taken care of the hospital fees so..."

"I'll bring him to my place. His fans wouldn't find him there." 

"Just nurse him back to health and until he's ready to go back on stage, I'll come fetch him." 

Baekho nodded. "I understand." 

"Thank you again. Really... So uh, I'll take the night shift today. You should go home, rest and maybe tidy up a place for him." 

"I think I'll do just that," Baekho replied and smiled. He packed his things up and looked at the sleeping male one more time. "Seo Hyun hyung." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry for putting Minhyun into danger. I'll do my best to make up for it and... I just want you to know that I really do love him and I know he's a pop star... So... Uh... I don't know where I'm going with this but uh... I hope your agency won't mind him dating."

Seo Hyun raised his brows and blinked. "Oh. Well, he doesn't have a dating ban so it's fine. Thanks for telling me." 

Baekho bowed and left the hospital room. He made his way back to his home, locking the shutters and proceeded to clear his bedroom a little for Minhyun. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He had so many thoughts running through his mind that it was hard to focus at all. He slapped his cheeks and told himself to keep a straight clear mind about this. He had to first get all his evidence pieced together or else Minhyun's efforts would go to waste. He would hate that the most right now. He called several people to help him decipher some of the information he received and worked out an article as well. Even after a whole night, he was still barely there but he knew now why his parents had been so mad. 

The company was not only sieving the money out from the company but it was also used in underground transactions, skipping over taxes and so on and so forth. Baekho couldn't grasp all of it but from what he did understand, it was illegal and wrong. Whoever went against them were also silenced or killed but no investigations regarding the dead employees were made since everything was covered up as an accident just like his parents. It frustrated Baekho that something as terrifying as this was just left all alone, brewing and growing. He had to stop it before nobody could touch them. He paused as he thought about Minki briefly but knew he had to be impartial about this. Someone else could die, Minki himself also ended up in a hospital, who was to say he wouldn't end up in a coffin next? 

Baekho wouldn't stand for that especially not when they had also laid a hand on Minhyun albeit not in a similar fashion but Baekho would never forgive them.


	43. Clip 43

Aron sat in the quiet windowless room with nothing but a chair, a table and a bottle of water with him. He sipped the water, still unsure what he was doing here. Surely he couldn't be the only one who had helped this huge company with their 'accidents'. He didn't know if they were going to interrogate or torture him. Frankly, he didn't want to know either. This was just ruining his plan to turn himself in and get rid of them off his back once and for all. The door opened and a familiar man walked in. Familiar in the sense that he had the same vibe as Minki but didn't look much like him. Older and not as pretty in Aron's eyes.

"So you're Kwak sshi. I've heard about you. A very helpful person," the man said as he had dragged a chair in with him. He sat down and smiled. A smile too eerie for Aron to feel comfortable looking at.

"Um... Can I leave? I really don't know what's going on here," He said softly, afraid that he might accidentally trigger something if he spoke too loud or rudely.

"Not quite. Where were you the last few nights?" 

"Um... At my shop? Look, if this was about that break in your men mentioned, I have no part in it. I didn't even know the location of your company building until today," Aron said, trying to defend himself. 

"That's not the main reason I had you brought in here, Kwak sshi. You see, my son mentioned something about you the other day and I was wondering what else did he tell you about the company. Or me." 

Aron blinked. Oh. "You're Minki's dad? The CEO himself?" 

"Yes, I am." 

Aron froze. The person who was behind all these murders was seated right in front of him. It made him tremble to think that someone with such a gentle smile could be capable of just sentencing someone to their death without bothering what happens behind it all. Aron looked down and breathed in shakily. "Minki.... Minki didn't tell me m-much." 

"And what did he tell you?" 

He could definitely see the resemblance in their persistence of getting the answers they wanted yet there was a glint in this man's eye that was absent from Minki's. It made Aron want to hide away but he stayed at his stiff position. "That...you're his dad a-and the CEO of the company. U-uh... He didn't really mention much. He asked more questions honestly." 

"And what questions are those?" 

Aron sighed and shook his head. "Just things like what I did for you and... Uh... What are you threatening me with?" 

"Your replies?" 

"I... Told him I couldn't tell him." 

"I see. And should I believe that you're telling the truth, Minki doesn't know anything?" 

"Neither do I!" Aron squeaked and the man laughed. A cold distant one that sent chills down Aron's spine. Oh, how he hated this. Being this fearful over one person he barely even knew. 

"Thank you for your time."

"C-can I leave?" 

"Not yet. We need to sweep all the evidence from your shop before we can let you go." 

"My shop? Don't touch anything!" Aron said, unintentionally raising his voice. His shop was the only thing he had that allowed him to stay here. His pride and joy. 

"We aren't going to touch anything. My men will just be taking your security camera and it's footages. I'll have a new one installed for you too so you won't have to worry about anything." 

Aron flinched and shrunk back again. He just built up his courage to destroy his phone and now they were going to have his whole shop under their control. He wished he could fight back but the thought that he could easily just vanish from the face of the earth made him sit still. He would never be able to meet Minki anymore and he didn't want that. Ending up in jail was really a more peaceful choice for him. The man got up and left the room, leaving Aron alone with his condescending thoughts suffocating him. He laid his head on the table and groaned, feeling exhausted despite having done nothing. Now he wished he never left Minki's side and was still at the hospital, waiting for the other to wake up and smile at him or yell at him. He was fine with anything. He just wanted to meet Minki again. 

~~~

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Baekho rushed into the room, startled by the sharp yell made by Minhyun. He took notice of the nurse trying to help Minhyun with removing his bandage but the other looked fear stricken as he tried to get away from the nurse who was at a loss. 

"Minhyun," Baekho called out and the other turned to him, immediately relaxing. 

"Baekho." 

"Are you okay?" he asked while approaching the bed. Minhyun turned to the nurse who stepped back a little. He blinked a couple of times before gasping softly. 

"Oh... I'm sorry. I..."

"Did it hurt?" Baekho asked while holding Minhyun's hand with both of his. Minhyun jolted and looked at their hands. 

"No... I thought I saw... Nevermind." 

"Should I get the doctor?" the nurse asked meekly and Baekho shook his head. 

"No, it's alright. Sorry if he frightened you."

"Its okay. The medicine sometimes cause hallucinations to happen. Everything is fine. He can leave at any time now but do be careful of the wound. Try not to agitate it too much. This is his medicine. Make sure to finish the antibiotic." 

"Thank you." The nurse bowed and Baekho followed before she left the room. He turned back to Minhyun whose eyes were on their hands. "So... You saw someone else?" 

Minhyun nodded and tilted his head, placing his other hand on top of their hands. He smiled a little and held on tight. 

"Who did you see? That was a rather huge reaction."

"I..." Minhyun's smile faltered and he sighed. "I saw my ex. Smiling at me and saying things. Then he held his hand out... I panicked and accidentally hit her hand away."


	44. Clip 44

Baekho patted Minhyun's head. He was fine with Baekho touching him but only him and his manager. Everyone else still made him overreact slightly as his untreated trauma had resurfaced after what happened. Baekho knew it would be better if he had someone to talk it out with and help him but judging from how he reacted earlier, he guessed he would let him be a little longer before suggesting it. After all, Minhyun's job was still a pop star. It required him to be amongst people and that worried Baekho a lot. 

"Shall we leave then? Your manager gave me a bag of your clothes earlier so we can hop right back to my house." 

Minhyun nodded and sighed in relief as he was allowed out. He changed clothes and Baekho signed him out before they walked out from the hospital. Minhyun remained by Baekho's side the entire time, hiding his face away from the world with sunglasses and the broad shoulders ahead of him. Baekho helped him with the helmet, silently staring at the bandage that was still around his neck and pursed his lips. It unintentionally made him feel guilty every time he saw it. He knew he could have stopped Minhyun that night but he hadn't dared to. As he rode off, Minhyun just leaned against his back and hugged him tightly, feeling calm and safe with Baekho. 

"So I cleared up my bedroom. There's some space for you now," Baekho said once they were inside and he placed Minhyun's bag aside. Minhyun stood there nervously before he walked up to Baekho and hugged him, startling the other since he wasn't sure if Minhyun was ready to touch people. "Minhyun?"

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise," Minhyun said with a shaky tone. Baekho blinked and sighed, patting his back.

"You're not totally at fault here. I should have went in with you after all... It would have been safer," Baekho said softly as he buried his face against Minhyun's shoulder. Despite just leaving the hospital, Baekho realised Minhyun naturally smelt like flowers. A gentle alluring smell. Even when he had first encountered him, his scent never changed.

"Baekho... What happened to... J-Jonghyun?"

"Huh? He... Got away."

Minhyun flinched and moved back. Eyes wide as he gripped Baekho's arms. "Isn't that dangerous?!"

"I-I suppose so but I was so worried about you that time. I got distracted when the ambulance arrived and he managed to slip away even though I was quite sure that I knocked him out."

Minhyun pursed his lips and Baekho could see the look of guilt written clearly on his face as well. He held Minhyun's cheeks gently and chuckled. 

"I'm just thankful you're alive, Minhyun. He will be caught eventually. Are you... Are you okay with me touching you?"

Minhyun nodded and held Baekho's hands. "I want you to. I don't want anyone else. I know that for sure now." 

"Okay. What about food? You haven't eaten anything at all and you drank so little. That's not good!"

"But... I feel like... T-throwing up whenever I eat or drink something."

"Was it this bad the last time too?" Baekho asked slowly. Minhyun nodded and let go of Baekho's hands to go back to hugging him.

"It's like... I keep thinking about their... Junk in my mouth and I just... It just makes me hurl."

"Minhyun..."

"Im sorry. I know you had mine in your mouth before t-too but..."

"Minhyun, I get it, okay? Not everyone can accept everything. We will take things slowly. One step at a time, remember?"

Minhyun nodded and tightened his hold on Baekho. Baekho patted his arms.

"Okay, don't strangle me though."

"But... But I miss holding you. I've held back ever since you told me to take things slow."

Baekho sighed and held Minhyun in return. "I know. You've been trying really hard to follow my pace and I'm grateful that you're trying to change just to be with me. Uh... Why don't you take a rest? I still have some stuff left to do."

"The case?" 

"Yeah. I'm almost done compiling everything I need."

"To take them down?" 

Minhyun peered at Baekho who nodded. "I'll be at peace knowing that I tried to stop more innocent people from dying or getting involved in crimes they don't want to because trying is better than just watching and doing nothing about it." Baekho tried to smile but every time he thought about his parents, he now thought about the way they were mercilessly ran down as well. 

"You'll be able to do it. I know it," Minhyun said softly and his eyes trailed to Baekho's lips. He shuddered and took a step back, letting him go. "Um... I think I'll rest after all but... Can you stay by my side?" 

"Of course. I'll be here for you." Baekho didn't notice Minhyun's slight trembles as the other hurriedly took off to lay down and hide under the covers. Baekho ruffled his hair and sighed. Back to work, it is. 

Baekho set up his laptop on the bed as Minhyun laid by his side, turning over to look at him. He flipped through papers and scribbled notes down as he went through everything that Minhyun had gotten for him. 

"Do you know what's going on now?" Minhyun asked softly. 

"The company is involved with some illegal stuff and any time an employee comes too close, they silence them with an 'accident'. If you're lucky, you live to see another day, I suppose." 

"Hmmm..." Minhyun shifted closer to Baekho and laid his head on his thigh. Baekho looked down and smiled a little, sliding his hair aside and giving him a kiss on his forehead before going back to work. Minhyun closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. His urges to break and throw things around weren't that strong when Baekho was around. He recalled the first time the other had outright chased him away and the mini breakdown he had. He found it weird that he had become this attached to Baekho but he didn't care. The other had already accepted him as a partner now and that was more than he could ask for.


	45. Clip 45

Jonghyun made it out to the back door without being detected. He wiped away the blood on his lips and scowled slightly. He was not expecting the reporter to come charging at him with his fist straight to his jaw followed by plenty more punches. He made his way to his car and quickly started it, driving away into the silent night. The cold wind made him wince as it hit his stinging face, making it all numb. He drove as far as he could without a destination in mind before stopping and just leaning against his car seat. He was frustrated that he had got caught but he was pretty sure that Minhyun had find him to die. The other was prepared for it. Jonghyun knew he won't die if given immediate care but it still left a sour taste in his mouth. He looked at the passing cars and realised he should leave. Leave this place and never look back. Just let go of everything here.

He didn't need anything anyways. Just his guitar and money. That was all he needed as he disappeared into the night.

~~~

"Nn-no... Hah..." 

"Hmm?" Baekho set down the tray as he sat on the bed. He had gotten up earlier to get food for both of them and tucked Minhyun in but it seemed like the other was going through a nightmare as he curled up tightly and whispered soft cries. "Minhyun? Wake up. I brought us lunch." 

"Nnm... Don't want to," Minhyun muttered and Baekho tried to roll the other towards him. Minhyun jolted up and slapped Baekho's hand away, eyes opening in shock. "I don't w-ah- Baekho..." 

Baekho rubbed his hand and smiled. "Ow?" 

"I'm sorry. I was..." 

"Dreaming. I know. I brought us food. Care to try to eat?" 

"B-but..." 

"Eat for me, please?" 

Minhyun pursed his lips and crossed his legs as Baekho brought the tray over. There was a bowl of porridge and also a bowl of food stacked on top of each other. 

"I'll feed you if it makes you want to eat," Baekho said jokingly and Minhyun turned red. 

"I-I can at least do that myself," Minhyun said and twirled his thumbs together. "But maybe... Maybe it'll make me happier?" 

Baekho blinked before letting out a stiff laugh. "Okay." He scooped up some porridge and blew on it before holding it out to Minhyun who twitched. "Say ahhh." 

Minhyun clenched his jaw and Baekho waited. It took him almost 30 seconds before his jaw finally unhinged slowly. Baekho moved the spoon closer and Minhyun moved back. He shook his head. "I don't think I c-can." 

"You have to eat though. How did your manager get you to eat last time?" 

"I... I can't really remember. I think he fed me... Sweets and stuff like that until I finally asked for something more substantial."

"Should I try that then?" 

"No. I can't be eating all those. I might gain weight," Minhyun said and looked down at his stomach. Back then, he wasn't a pop star yet and he was way slimmer than he was supposed to be. 

"Mmm...." Baekho put the spoon down and started to eat his own food instead. "How about we play a game? Every time you lose, you take a bite."

"And if I win?" 

"Hmmm.... What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know." Minhyun couldn't think of anything he wanted Baekho to do right now for him. He was just glad that his manager had asked him to stay by his side and care for him. 

"Well, let's just play anyways. You can think of something later," Baekho replied and put both his hands out. 

"What are we playing?" 

"Chan, cham, cham?" 

"Eh... Okay." Minhyun wasn't expecting Baekho to say that but he decided to go along with it. It had been awhile since he's done something like that. 

"I'll start. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Cham, cham, cham!" Baekho was relentless and immediately won, startling Minhyun. 

"I-I wasn't prepared!" 

"Then we will go another round. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. Cham, cham, cham!" 

Minhyun squeaked when he lost again, too easily swept up by the motion. Baekho chuckled and continued playing. They kept going and he silently kept count until Minhyun couldn't take it anymore. "You're too good at this!"

"I think you're just bad at games. So that's 10 scoops and 1 request." 

Minhyun pouted but nodded. Baekho grinned and scooped the cooled porridge up again. 

"Or would you rather something substantial like my rice?" 

"I think I'll have the porridge... Did you cook it?" 

"I did. Filled it with my love too," Baekho said jokingly but they both ended up blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not used to being flirty! Don't laugh." 

"I'm not, I'm not," Minhyun said despite trying to stifle it. Baekho was relieved that Minhyun seemed to loosen up a bit. He breathed in and held Baekho's hand, slowly taking a quick bite. He covered his mouth as he bit on the carrot bits before hurriedly swallowing. He held back the urge to throw it back up as his other hand clutched his stomach. 

"Breathe, Minhyun. Look at me. It's alright. This is just food," Baekho said and Minhyun opened his shut eyes, looking into Baekho's warm gentle ones. He nodded and Baekho fed him another scoop. And another. Until he was done with all 10. Minhyun panted softly as his heart was racing, not from being spoon fed but because of how worried he was that he would throw everything out in front of Baekho. He didn't want to be that shameless and rude. He held it down and held Baekho's hand tightly to calm himself down. Baekho gently rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "You did great. So... Think you can finish a whole bowl by yourself?" 

Minhyun hurriedly shook his head and let out a relieved sigh when the urge slowly passed. "But... I think I can... Try drinking water."

Baekho beamed and nodded. "Baby steps, Minhyun. We will get there. I believe in you."


	46. Clip 46

"Done!"

Minhyun smiled at Baekho who lifted both arms and stretched before falling back onto the bed, yawning. Roughly three days had passed since they started to stay together. Minhyun didn't think it was possible at first but he quickly came to realise that Baekho was really flexible. He could adapt quickly to having someone else by his side. When Minhyun started to clean up the floor of his dirty clothes or making sure the toilet seat was down, he realised the other naturally started to do it too the day after and made sure no laundry was strewn about the place. He barely left the bedroom but Baekho tried to spend most of his time with him too even as he rested. He also helped Minhyun change the bandage and clean the wound, grimacing at the sight of the healing cut every time.

"With the article?"

"Yep and all the evidence. Thank you really. Without everything you got for me, I wouldn't have been able to do this," Baekho said and kissed Minhyun's cheek. Minhyun blushed but smiled, feeling happy that he was of use after all. He had also managed to finish his food recently which made Baekho really ecstatic but he was really glad when the other praised him and ruffled his hair. Even though it made him sound childish, Minhyun figured he liked it because he was never shown such a form of love before. His parents' home had such a cold air in it and his own was empty. Back even when he was dating, he had only visited his boyfriend's house once or twice but it was just as empty. With Baekho, it felt full. He didn't feel lonely. Even though he knew this arrangement wasn't permanent but he really enjoyed this life. "I'm going to have to leave for a bit."

"Eh? Where to?"

"A broadcasting company or a newspaper company. Its the only way to get this spread as soon as possible."

"I see. Will it take you long? Do you need me to come along?" Minhyun asked warily. Baekho smiled and pinched his cheek, making him pout.

"Are you ready to go outside? I'll be really glad to have you with me but if you're not ready, I don't want to force you to."

"I-I can try! I know I can't stay cooped up in your room forever. I don't want to become useless."

Baekho chuckled and patted Minhyun's shoulder. "Good! Then let's go now."

"E-ehh??"

"Mhmm. I'll also need to stop by the bike shop before that."

Minhyun wasn't expecting that but he couldn't back out now. He stood at the shutters and gulped, a little nervous to step outside but Baekho revved up his bike and turned to Minhyun, holding out his helmet to him. He patted the back seat and Minhyun breathed in shakily. He made his way to Baekho and put the helmet on before climbing on. He can do this. It'll just be like how it used to be. Everything will be fine. He won't hallucinate anymore, he hadn't ever since staying with Baekho. He held Baekho's waist tightly before the other started riding off. Every time they passed by a pedestrian, Minhyun would peek at them and take deep breaths. He was fine, he was safe. He had Baekho. He just repeated it over and over again in his head until Baekho stopped in front of the bike shop.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Baekho said as he got down.

"Eh? I'm waiting here?"

"Don't worry. I'm just buying a helmet for myself and we will leave."

Minhyun nodded and let Baekho go. He kept his gaze lowered to the bike seat and regulated his breathing. He was a pop star. He had stood in front of thousands of people before. This shouldn't be so difficult. It really shouldn't. He breathed in and looked up, forcing himself to face reality. They aren't here, not his ex and not that employee. Minhyun found his throat dry up and his head spun a little so he slid the visor up slightly to breathe deeply. He can do this. He overcame it once and stood higher. He can do it again.

"See? Told you I'll be back," Baekho said and Minhyun literally jumped, making Baekho surprised as well. "What was that?"

"A-ah... Nothing. I just... Got surprised," Minhyun said softly and Baekho laughed, climbing back onto the bike. He put on the new helmet and rode off to the next location. He made Minhyun wait again but by the third location, Minhyun was slowly getting accustomed to looking at people again. His breathing calmed and he only had to imagine he was in his own bubble. No one else mattered, no one else knew who he was with the helmet was. It was fine. 

Everything was...

"I'm done. We can leave no... Minhyun?"

Minhyun shuddered, eyes trained on a certain person who had walked out from the broadcasting station. He blinked but the man didn't disappear. No, he was real. He was- "Minhyun!"

Baekho's face filled his vision and he jolted, realising he had held his breath. Baekho turned back and glanced around before facing Minhyun again. "Let's go home?"

Minhyun nodded quickly and Baekho got onto the bike, speeding back. Minhyun held onto him tightly all the way back. Ah. He hated how life was but maybe, maybe everything would become better right? They reached Baekho's home and he stepped inside, waiting at the shutters for Baekho after taking off the helmet. Baekho parked his bike and walked up to him, tilting his head. 

"You okay? You seem pale." 

Minhyun reached over and held Baekho's hand. He stared at Baekho and gulped. He can become better. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Baekho's lips. Baekho was caught off guard but leaned into it as well. He missed kissing Minhyun but he didn't want to do anything that might trigger him since he had realised that Minhyun became slightly avoidant with coming too close to his face as well. Minhyun's lips quivered and he moved back, gasping softly. 

"Okay... What was that for?" 

"Baekho, I want to make love with you."


	47. Clip 47

Baekho turned red since he wasn't expecting Minhyun to say that. 

"Geh- uh- I mean, S-sure. N-now?" Baekho blurted out and Minhyun nodded. "Sure you're not forcing yourself?" 

Minhyun nodded and gripped Baekho's hand. "I'm very sure." 

"Alright then. Let's go inside first, shall we?" 

Minhyun let go of Baekho so he could open the shutters and they both hurried inside. Baekho went to find his stuff after closing up while Minhyun followed behind quietly. He only briefly paused to take a look at the fishes in the large tank. He wondered if Baekho had refused to stay with him because of them. Now that he thought about it, his apartment wouldn't nearly be big enough to fit an aquarium this size but shifting here didn't seem like such a bad idea either. It was for the most part quiet and away from most people which made it the ideal spot for him after work. The peace was nice and frankly, the place could use some brushing up but Minhyun had wanted to wait for Baekho to finish the case before suggesting anything too bold and he had needed to recover too. 

"Okay. Uh... I've got everything. Let's head up?" 

Minhyun nodded and they both went to Baekho's bedroom. Baekho laid out a sheet before biting his lip a little. "Uh... I'm gonna go clean up first. You okay with waiting for a bit?" 

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I can wait," Minhyun said and meant it. He would wait for Baekho no matter how long it took. Because Baekho was Baekho. He was not his ex. Baekho wouldn't leave him hanging and he really didn't. Baekho smiled nervously and hurried into his bathroom as Minhyun took a seat on the bed. He covered his eyes and breathed in. 

That man has no more control over me. I will live my life as I want and it is to be by Baekho's side. You don't matter anymore for you never loved me from the beginning. 

Minhyun laid down on the bed as he waited patiently for Baekho, wondering if he should take off his clothes. He decided to pull his top off but stopped there. He felt nervous since he wasn't sure if his body was going to accept this but he believed it would. If he can accept Baekho mentally, why not physically? It was what started it all after all. 

"Ahem..."

Minhyun propped himself up with his elbows and his eyes twinkled as Baekho came out from the bathroom with only his underwear on, hands on his hips and flexing his muscles. 

"Crap. I'm so not cool," Baekho blurted out, feeling embarrassed and Minhyun laughed. 

"I think you're cool. A little awkward but you know how to make me laugh," Minhyun replied and Baekho hopped onto the bed. 

"Let's just skip the sappy talking then. Don't think that suits either of us well." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded in agreement. Baekho stared at Minhyun who took a deep breath. 

"Okay. Um... I'm going to kiss you." 

Minhyun nodded again and shut his eyes. Baekho wondered why this suddenly became such an awkward thing. Baekho scooted closer and realised Minhyun was squirming slightly. He smiled and placed his hand on Minhyun's curled fist. 

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you," Baekho said as the other flinched. "Don't forget who attacked who first." 

"En..." Baekho pressed his lips against Minhyun's and clutched his face so he couldn't run. He deepened the kiss on purpose and found Minhyun shuddering, trying to move away but he held on, pressing slow wet kisses onto the other's lips. Minhyun whined and gripped Baekho's shirt, trying to stop the urge to push him away. Baekho's tongue ran along his lower lip and Minhyun flinched, forcing them to part. "B-Baek-" 

"Look only at me. Think only of me," Baekho said sternly, grabbing his head to stop him from moving away. "I don't know who you saw earlier and I don't care whose dick you've had in your mouth before but right now, I just want you to focus on me. I'm here and they're not." 

Minhyun gasped and panted softly. He pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You just... Need to get back some self esteem. I guess?"

"You're right. They're not here. Even though he was so close."

"Minhyun."

Minhyun flinched and looked at Baekho who was glaring slightly but it wasn't one filled with hatred or any of the sort.

"Ah..." Minhyun let out a long sigh and placed his hand on Baekho's nape. "I'll look only at you and no one else."

They went in for another kiss. This time, Minhyun felt better and a bit more confident. Baekho was also looking at him, no, he was always looking at him. Even when he was on the case, he worried about Minhyun more and always kept him first. Minhyun wanted to repay that even if he didn't know how to. He wasn't used to this if he had to be honest. To have someone genuinely look pass all the bad and good and just... Just to look at him. Their kisses started small again, just gentle presses on the lips but then Minhyun started moving forward, feeling the fire light up in the pits of his stomach again. It was Baekho, Baekho who could do this to him. Even when the urge to hurl came up, Baekho managed to push it down with just a kiss. It didn't feel disgusting, it didn't make Minhyun feel terrible. 

"If you hate something, say it out," Baekho whispered. "If you love something, say it out too."

Baekho started to trail kisses along Minhyun's neck, surprising the pop star who chewed on his lower lip. His hand trailed down on Minhyun's torso. Minhyun gulped and found his body reacting to Baekho's touches nevertheless. Baekho glanced up at Minhyun whose cheeks were burning red and eyes half closed. He smiled and continued kissing lower. His chest, his abs, his bellybutton. Minhyun stiffened when Baekho stopped at the hem of his pants and lifted his head up again, pressing another kiss on his lips. 

"I love you."


	48. Clip 48

Minhyun gaped at Baekho as those words left his lips. Baekho smiled and leaned his forehead against Minhyun's.

"Ahh..." He was rather speechless and didn't know how to respond except to hold Baekho close, letting their bodies touch and feeling his warmth. "I... I love you too."

Baekho chuckled softly and returned the hug, pressing soft kisses on his neck. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before but now that I'm done with the case, we can do this properly."

"One step at a time."

"That's right. Baby steps." Baekho scooted himself onto Minhyun's lap and grinned. "So, ready for the next step?" 

Minhyun giggled and nodded. "Ready when you are." 

"Good." Baekho went back to kissing Minhyun's lips until they were both red and puffy. Making him lose his breath over and over as their hips moved against each other, arousing one another as their bodies met. Minhyun ran his hands along Baekho's body, clearing his mind of all other thoughts except one and that was the man before him. Their tongues met and Minhyun slowly fell back into the spell that he once was when he first met Baekho and experienced him. Different, sparking. There was depth to him that Minhyun yearned for, constantly pulling him in. Soon, he had moved to press Baekho down onto the bed, lifting his head and letting his instincts take control. He kissed Baekho's cheek and went lower to start leaving marks on his neck like he once did before but less rough this time. Baekho groaned softly and let his hands roam Minhyun's back, feeling the taut muscles. 

Minhyun licked the marks happily and peeked at Baekho. He grinned when he realised the other was already hard and eager to go. He slid the last fabric off Baekho's legs and pushed his hair to the back, letting it bounce back as Baekho stared at him. 

"Wah. So cool," Baekho muttered and Minhyun felt a tad shy. He has had plenty of people cheer for him before and of course, he knew how that felt but coming from someone who he loved, it was enough to make his heart shake in a completely different wavelength. 

"Don't tease me like that," Minhyun chuckled and slid his pants off along with his underwear as well. He gulped slightly, looking at the heat Baekho was packing but Baekho moved his head up. 

"My eyes are up here." 

Minhyun breathed in and nodded. "Right." 

"We will guide each other. Don't worry about it," Baekho said and just like that, Minhyun felt a surge of confidence again. Work together, don't go off on your own. Again and again, Baekho would remind him that he was no longer alone. There was someone walking beside him along the same path. Hand in hand. "Come here." 

Minhyun lowered his body to kiss Baekho again, gently and they let their minds free from any problems. Just two lovers in a room and nothing else in between. Minhyun let his hand glide downwards while the other picked up the bottle. He still remembered what he had to do, of course. He pulled away to pour a decent amount onto his fingers before going back to deep kissing Baekho. Baekho lifted his butt higher and wrapped his legs around Minhyun. 

"Tell me if it hurts," Minhyun whispered and switched his attention to Baekho's ear. He had always to try nibbling on them to see Baekho's reaction. The other twitched and whimpered slightly when Minhyun's breath itself tickled. After lathering the outside, Minhyun slowly slid his first digit in all while licking and biting Baekho's sensitive earlobe. Baekho hadn't even realise that Minhyun was inside, too distracted by his ear tingling. 

"S-stop. It tickles," Baekho mumbled and frowned a little. Minhyun giggled and nodded. 

"Okay." He probed around his insides until he felt the little muscle area, pushing against it. Baekho jolted and held Minhyun's shoulder. 

"W-when did you put it in?" he gasped out of surprise. 

"You didn't notice?" 

"N-no!" 

"It's just a finger, my dear Baekho."

Baekho raised his brows when he heard what Minhyun said. There it was. The sweet devilish charm that reeled Baekho in at the beginning. The gentle yet mischievous smile. Baekho gulped and couldn't help the grin showing on his face. "Looks like someone is back." 

"I don't know what you mean." Minhyun chuckled and pressed on it again, making the other jolt and bite his lower lip. 

"Hh- Don't make me come so fast. I want you," Baekho said with long gasps of breath to keep himself steady. Minhyun's eyes twinkled and his heart raced. When had anyone ever wanted him so sincerely? He didn't know. Maybe this was the first time. 

"I'll give everything to you," Minhyun said and kissed Baekho's lips as he slid another finger in, spreading and scissoring the other to loosen him up. Baekho whined but hungrily returned his kisses. Minhyun inserted a third finger to see if Baekho could take him soon. It slid in easily and Baekho shifted his kisses towards Minhyun's cheek and up his face. His nose. His forehead. 

"Would it be super cheesy of me to say I'll be your everything right now?" he blurted out. 

Minhyun blinked and became slightly flustered. Even his ears turned red. "W-wha-" 

"Ow, Ow, Ow. Don't poke me inside," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun pulled his fingers out. 

"Sorry, sorry. You surprised me. I'll be glad if you'll be my everything." Minhyun chuckled and kissed Baekho's forehead as well. Baekho smiled and held onto him. 

"Cool. I'm ready now." 

Minhyun took the condom and unravelled it onto himself before positioning his body. Baekho scooted a little more comfortably and breathed in as he nodded to Minhyun who held his waist. He slowly pushed himself in, gritting his teeth as Baekho's warmth engulfed him. Baekho groaned softly, holding on tighter to Minhyun. "You okay?" 

"Y-yes." 

Minhyun started to move his hips once he felt Baekho settle down around him. Slow and steady. Baekho took awhile, letting his body grow accustomed to it before he started to move as well. 

"Minhyun..."


	49. Clip 49

Their voices filled the room along with the bed creaking and the sound of skin slapping. Body muscles moved against one another and fluids mixed. Minhyun moved faster and Baekho clenched down harder, both around Minhyun and on his arms. Minhyun hissed softly and grabbed his hands, curling his fingers around them and pinning Baekho down onto the bed. Baekho gasped and tightened his hold around Minhyun's fingers as well.

"Hah- Minhyun. Minhyun," Baekho moaned as his body pushed him down against Minhyun's forward movements.

"Baekho," Minhyun whispered and kissed him. Baekho let his voice free against Minhyun's lips and shoulder as the pressure continued building. The tension growing. He groaned when his back started to arch, allowing Minhyun to mark freely on his neck.

"Minhyun, I'm close."

"Just hold it a little more," Minhyun said and lifted his hips a little more, forcing Baekho's hands deeper onto the bed as he thrusted faster, angling himself to hit Baekho's good spot. Baekho cried out in pleasure. Minhyun's hands started to throb a little from Baekho's strength. Baekho gasped continuously, feeling himself about to give out at any time.

"I can't," He whined and Minhyun let go of one of his hands to pull him up for another deep kiss. Baekho bit on his lip and their lips pressed together desperately until they were out of breath.

"I love you," Minhyun whispered and that pushed Baekho over the edge as he released over himself. Minhyun gasped and jolted, releasing as well when Baekho clenched around him. Both of them shuddered and held onto each other until their bodies started to cool down slightly. Baekho let out a small hiss as Minhyun pulled out. Minhyun laid down, feeling a little faint since he hadn't eaten much the past few days. Baekho rolled Minhyun onto his back and crawled onto him, confusing the other who was a tad too weak to even question him. Baekho bit down on his side, making him jolt in surprise. "B-Baekho?"

"What? It's not in an obvious spot. Plus I couldn't do it earlier."

Minhyun whimpered, body squirming as Baekho left his marks all over his side. Cooling the bites with his tongue before giving them gentle kisses of love. He laid down beside Minhyun once he was satisfied with the marks. Minhyun looked down and chuckled softly, touching the marks before looking at Baekho's neck and shoulders, filled with his own artwork. He touched Baekho's cheek and smiled.

"Baekho, I wan-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Both males flinched in surprise when the sound of the shutters were being slammed with a loud force.

"What the hell? Wait here. I'll check it," Baekho blurted out as he hurriedly threw on his underwear. He rushed to his cupboard and pulled out a pink cardigan, throwing it over himself along with a pants before running downstairs to check. Minhyun slowly put on his clothes before walking down the steps. He heard the shutters open and peeked out. He gasped softly when he saw Minki hugging Baekho. A small twinge in his chest made him place his hand on it. He knew jealousy when he felt it but told himself that there was definitely nothing going on between them or at least he really hoped there wasn't. He rubbed his neck and sighed. No point feeling bitter like this. He hopped down the last of the steps and approached them instead, creeping up behind Baekho as they stopped hugging. He pursed his lips and held Baekho's cardigan, giving it a small tug. Baekho turned around and gasped.

"Min, I told you to-"

"Oh my gosh! Hwang Minhyun!" Minki squeaked and Minhyun blinked. He knew him? Well, not that he should be surprised but he still was. "I'm a huge fan of yours! Thi- Wait. Why are you...even here?"

Baekho laughed out loud nervously as he pushed Minhyun back a couple of steps and attempted to close the shutters more to prevent Minki from barging in. "Aahhh! You should get going, Minki ah. Being a CEO will probably take a lot of training! You shouldn't loiter around such dangerous areas too. Hahaha."

Minhyun was confused but Minki nodded. "Thank you again. Really. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Just take care."

Baekho waved to Minki who rushed away before closing the shutters and locking it. He turned to Minhyun who pouted and crossed his arms slightly. He sighed and walked back to him, wrapping his arms around his pouty boyfriend.

"Aigoo. Why are you being so pouty?" Baekho asked and placed a few kisses on Minhyun's lips until he returned it. Minhyun put his arms around Baekho's neck and pulled him into his chest.

"No reason. He was hugging you and I felt jealous," Minhyun said honestly and Baekho laughed.

"Minki is dating Aron, you know."

"E-eh? The tattoo artist?"

"Yeah and he came here just to thank me. It seems like the case is really over. His father got arrested along with several other people who were involved."

"You did it!"

"No, we did it," Baekho said and smiled. Minhyun beamed and kissed Baekho out of pure delight.

"I'm so glad."

"Me too. Now my parents can rest," Baekho whispered and he hummed. He lifted Minhyun in his arms, surprising the tall male. "Which means we can rest too. Let's go back to bed, shall we?"

"A-ahhh." Minhyun buried his face in the crook of Baekho's neck and smiled. "Baekho, I think I'm ready to go back to work soon."

"That's good to hear. Oh you were going to say something earlier before we got distracted. What is it?" Baekho brought Minhyun back upstairs and laid him on the bed before crawling up beside him. Minhyun smiled and pulled Baekho closer into a tight hug.

"I was going to say I want to make a secret with you. Something only two of us will know. That's my request," Minhyun said softly and traced Baekho's tattoo with his thumb. "Something like a tattoo maybe."

"Hmmm~ I like that idea. I promised Aron that I'll come and be his patron someday."


	50. Clip 50

The door burst open and Aron flinched as police flooded in. He stood up, toppling the chair as lifted his hands in surprised as well.

"Who are you?"

"K-Kwak Aron? I'm just a tattoo artist!"

Ding, ding, ding.

He stood in his shop, glad to see that it wasn't trashed in any way. He yawned as he felt so tired after being kept inside the room for... A couple of days. He couldn't even tell what time or day it was as he collapsed onto the seat meant for his customer. Well it was his shop so why should that matter right now. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the bells followed my angry sounding stomps. The door slammed open and Aron turned his head groggily.

"Shop's closed," He mumbled tiredly but felt hands wrap around him, surprising him. He opened his eyes to find Minki clutching onto him tightly. "Oh..."

"You idiot! I thought I really lost you," Minki snapped at Aron who chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Aron muttered, eyes closing again.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Yeah... The police got me out. I told them everything and... They let me go." Aron was silent for a moment as he realised something was wrong. "Minki, are you crying?" 

"No, I'm not," Minki snapped and squeezed Aron who patted his head. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. How's your head?" 

"It's fine. I couldn't find you for days. I was so worried you would turn up dead."

Aron moved back and wiped the tears from Minki's cheek. "Your dad kept me in the building and then police just burst in. It all feels like such a blur now and I... Really need some rest."

"Come over then. We can lock up your shop and you can rest in my house. No one will disturb you there." 

"Sounds good but you'll have to help me a bit." 

"As long as you don't disappear on me again. I won't forgive you a second time." 

~~~

The sound of the cheers rang loudly in their ears as one was on stage and the other amongst the crowd, cheering along. Baekho was proud of Minhyun for being able to stand on stage again. A month had passed since then until he was fully ready to get back into his celebrity side of life, practicing singing and dancing all over again. He even visited a psychologist after Baekho practically dragged him to one. His neck wound had also closed up nicely and with makeup, it was barely visible on stage. Baekho clapped his hands as he watched his boyfriend bow and wave, shining and sparkling brightly as he had first seen and been captivated by him. The stage was a place where Minhyun shone but backstage, in his arms, was where Minhyun was perfect. 

"Hah, Minhyun, you shouldn't," Baekho whispered as Minhyun had made his lips all red from his lipstick. 

"Sorry, I just got too excited," Minhyun squeaked and breathed deeply, taking a step back from Baekho. He wiped his lips and Baekho laughed, handing him the bouquet he had gotten beforehand. "Ooh. Thank you." 

"How did it feel? Being back on stage?" 

"I was nervous at first but being up there and knowing you were watching, I had to do my best," Minhyun replied and kissed Baekho's cheek. "How about you? How is photography going for you?"

"Fine. I'm still getting used to the camera but at least I've got a job that I enjoy." Baekho had been accepted into a news company as a part time writer and photographer since he preferred to do freelance work. 

"What do you say about going on a date to celebrate our new beginnings?" Minhyun asked and wanted to snuggle against Baekho but the other stopped him, not wanting makeup all over his face or clothes.

"We can after you get into disguise. I'll be waiting for you," Baekho said and kissed Minhyun's hand. "You know where."

Minhyun giggled and nodded. Baekho let his hand go and left the room hurriedly before anyone caught them together. Dating Minhyun wasn't easy but Baekho didn't think he ever had much of an easy life to begin with. Not to mention, his boyfriend's face was everywhere. It made it easy to miss him whenever he was gone too but he made do with it since Minhyun brightened up like an angel whenever they did meet.

"There's somewhere I'm interested in going," Baekho said when they were seated in the corner of a restaurant together.

"Yeah?"

"I think I found out Jonghyun's new hiding spot," Baekho said, surprising Minhyun.

"What? How?"

"I was going through some pictures that a different photographer sent in and he was in one of them. After asking around, it seems like he went to Gangnam. Probably to that apartment he bought." 

"The one I mentioned to you long ago?"

Baekho nodded. "I want to go meet him."

"Eh..." Minhyun felt nervous, unsure what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm not going there on a suicide mission."

"T-then..."

"I just want to know his side of the story. Why he helped the company and how he got involved with them."

"Can I come along with you?" Minhyun asked and Baekho shook his head.

"I don't want you anywhere near him."

Minhyun pouted but understood where he was coming from.

"But on the bright side, after I come back, we can go drop by Aron's place to get our tattoos. I've already booked an appointment."

Minhyun smiled and nodded. He held Baekho's hand and sighed. "Please be careful."

"You're not one to say," Baekho chuckled and knocked his head lightly. "I'm definitely more careful than you."

Minhyun chuckled and kissed his hand. "That, you are."

"Also, I've ordered the tank so..."

Minhyun gasped and he squeezed Baekho's hand. "You'll really shift in with me?"

"I gave it a lot of thought and I'll still keep my place but only for my photography purposes. I'll stay with you."

"I'm so happy!"

"Shhh. Lower your voice."


	51. Clip 51

The atmosphere in the cafe was soothing accompanied with the deep baritone voice that went right along with it. He sipped his coffee as he listened to the singer on stage. Being just a spectator made him realise the other really didn't look like he had any evil intentions. A pure smile, soothing voice and careful gestures. 

But he knew better. 

"How did you find me?" 

"It's not that difficult," Baekho replied as the singer took the seat beside him. 

"What are you here for? Revenge that I almost outed your beloved?" 

"No. That's on him. Plus I already punched you several times for that."

"Your parents?" 

"The main culprit has been caught." 

"So? Here to report me then?" 

"Depends. Still ramming into anyone, Jonghyun sshi?" 

Jonghyun let out a dry chuckle and shook his head, sipping the small cup of Baileys he had poured for himself. After all, the cafe was owned by him. "I'm over that life."

"Thought so. Here you have your own little world and you get to sing anytime." 

"That's right and nobody should have known that I'm here too. Guess running sometimes really is just one big loop back, huh." 

"I'm here to ask you why did you help them do what you did. And also if you were totally egging me on when I met you." 

Jonghyun grinned and shrugged. "Well, there are a lot of things people do just for money, right? Is that reason enough for you?" 

"No. I looked through your background. Your family is well off. You didn't need to do that for money. Were you threatened too?" 

Jonghyun shook his head and sighed. "I did it out of my own free will. It was wrong, I know. But it was also stress relieving. I know I sound like a mad man. Murder, relaxing? That's not what I mean. Doing something illegal when you grew up in a stuck up family? Now that's liberating." 

"So you did it for a sense of freedom?" Baekho concluded and Jonghyun nodded. 

"Bet you didn't know being a singer was also my mother's dream. That's why I was at the music show with Minhyun. I do like singing but at my own free will," Jonghyun replied and downed the cup. "So that's the truth." 

"I see. Thanks for telling me." 

"No problem and although I don't exactly welcome you here, you can always drop by for a cup of coffee if you'd like." 

Baekho chuckled and nodded, getting up from his seat and raising his coffee cup as acknowledgement before leaving the cafe. He stepped out from it and breathed in, feeling lighter now that everything was straightened out. He sipped his coffee and headed back home. 

~~~

Ding ding ding. 

"Welcome. Oh!" 

"Hey. Came to keep my word," Baekho said with a bright grin as he waved to Aron. Minhyun poked his head in and gave a timid smile to the other. 

"Come on in. Sit down." 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Minhyun whispered to Baekho who was already taking a seat and nodded. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know," Minhyun squeaked but sat down in the other seat as Aron made his way back to them. 

"So, what do you two have in mind?" 

Baekho exchanged glances with Minhyun who pursed his lips. They had already discussed this earlier and Baekho decided that he would choose for them both and Minhyun just agreed to it so he didn't know what he was getting. "I've got something. It's for the two of us." 

"Same tattoo?" Aron asked as he inspected the piece of paper Baekho handed to him. Baekho shook his head. 

"This one is mine. This is his." 

"Oh." Aron chuckled and nodded. "I understand." 

Minhyun frowned, wondering what the tattoo artist was sniggering about. What kind of weird tattoo was Baekho about to give him? 

"I'll start with his first. Where should it be?"

Baekho got off the seat and lifted Minhyun's shirt slightly, making him jump. "W-w-" 

"Here." Baekho pointed to the right side of his stomach. 

"Wouldn't his shirt hitch up when he dances?" Aron asked since he knew Minhyun was a pop star. After all, Minki had went on fanboying about meeting him again and though it did make Aron a tad jealous, seeing the man himself up close made him forgive Minki. 

"Hmm... What about lower then?" Baekho asked while his hand scooted to the hem of his pants. Minhyun turned red and grabbed Baekho's hand. 

"Ughuh... Will it hurt if it's that low?" 

"Well, it might a little but then again, it depends on your own pain tolerance too," Aron replied him. Minhyun breathed in and looked at Baekho. 

"It won't show by accident but we can always stop now if you think it's too risky or you don't want to," Baekho said and flashed him that innocent smile. Minhyun pouted and gave it some thought before nodding. 

"Fine. I'll do it. I'm doing it," Minhyun said. Aron chuckled and nodded. 

"Alright. I'll get them ready then." 

Minhyun huffed and Baekho pinched his cheek. "Aigoo. You're the one who wanted something so why are you being pouty now?" 

"Because I don't know what it is you're going to tattoo on me and like Aron said, what if someone sees it? My fans have sharp eyes."

"Don't want to lose your perfect princely image?" Baekho cooed and Minhyun squished his cheeks, kissing him to make him stop. Baekho giggled and hummed into the kiss.

After Aron was ready with the stencils, he went through the procedure with the two of them and also refused any sort of the payment before he started to work on Minhyun's tattoo. It was a treat for helping him get the company off his back. Both of them refused at first but Aron wasn't taking anything so they agreed to dinner instead. Minhyun wasn't afraid of needles or pain in general but the sight of the tool coming near his skin made him want to jump. Baekho calmed him down by holding his hand and gently running his thumb over it. He wasn't allowed to look at the tattoo though.


	52. Clip 52

I'm in

Minhyun tilted his head and frowned. He shook his head and gave up.

"I can't guess. What did you get tattooed on me?" Minhyun squeaked after Baekho had showed him his on the left side of his hip.

"Just try. Anything is fine."

"Uh... Love? I'm in love?" Minhyun tried and Baekho chuckled.

"Maybe I should have went with that."

"Aghh. The suspense is killing me, Baekho. Just what the hell did you give me?"

"One more try."

"Umm.. I'm in heaven?"

Baekho giggled and shook his head. "Why are you so naive right now?"

Minhyun pouted and punched Baekho's arm. "You make it sound horrifying."

"Maybe you'll be horrified by it but I gotta say Aron did some great work."

"So can I look now?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded. Minhyun clapped gleefully and slowly pulled down the hem of his pants. He caught sight of the first letter.

T

He frowned, absolutely confused. What the hell starts with a T and goes with I'm in? He exposed it all the way and tried to read it since it was cursive as well. "T... Trou..."

Trouble

"Trouble?" Minhyun asked when he finally got the words out. He was confused and looked at Baekho who was smiling and admiring the tattoo. "You gave me this?"

"Why? Don't like it?"

"I'm just...confused?"

"You, sir, have been nothing but a pain in my side ever since I met you," Baekho said and climbed onto Minhyun who held his waist. "That's why I gave you that."

"I'm in trouble?"

"Yes because there's never a dull moment with you. I always feel like I'm always in trouble. I can never stop worrying and thinking about you for even a moment or you'll run off again. That's why you're trouble and yes, I'm in love and in heaven whenever I'm with you too.," Baekho explained and kissed Minhyun, making him lay down. Minhyun's eyes twinkled softly as he pulled Baekho in, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. 

"I see... I'm glad that I'll always be in your mind then," Minhyun giggled and nuzzled his nose against Baekho's. 

~~~

The sea stretched out vastly before them as they were both on a boat rented by Minhyun. Baekho didn't know what the big deal was until he was led onto the deck by the sailor and gasped. A dinner set up with roses and candle lights was laid before him. He was dressed in a suit to match that of his boyfriend who stood by the table with a bouquet of roses in his hands as well. Minhyun smiled brightly as Baekho walked up to him. 

"What's... All this?" 

"Just a way to show my appreciation. We haven't exactly had a proper date with each other yet so I thought this would be a good time since I just finish my promotions," Minhyun explained. He handed the rose to Baekho who accepted it. "Thank you for staying by my side this six months. I couldn't have asked for more."

Baekho smiled gently and tip toed a little to press a kiss on Minhyun's lips. "You didn't have to go this far." 

"I want to since you've done so much for me. You helped me overcome my trauma, you dealt with my sorry annoying ass since the beginning and you even forgave me. I couldn't have imagine someone do all this for me at all before you," Minhyun said sincerely. It made Baekho feel like tearing up but he held it in, not wanting to ruin his makeup that the makeup artist had painstakingly put on for him. 

"You helped me a lot too even if you were such a pain in the beginning," Baekho said softly and he held Minhyun's hand. "Thank you for having me too. I always thought we wouldn't be able to be together since we were in such different worlds but the more I knew you, the more I was proven wrong. You're exactly what I need." 

Minhyun squeaked and kissed Baekho, wanting to smudge his lipstick across his lips but stopped himself as they haven't even started eating. He moved away and beamed, pulling the chair out for Baekho to sit. Baekho gladly sat down and their boat ride started as well. Baekho was afraid that everything would topple over at first but the driver was skillful enough and possibly done this plenty of times before. The two lovers started to chat and enjoyed their dinner served by a renowned chef as well. Baekho was surprised at the lengths that Minhyun was going here and it made him feel bad that he wouldn't be able to pull something like this together for the other but the smile on Minhyun's face made him push that thought aside. No point thinking about negative stuff when this was a happy occasion. 

After dinner, the table was cleared and Minhyun led him to the edge of the boat as it had slowed down to a stop just a few hundreds meters away from the shore. They could see the city view and Baekho rather enjoyed the quiet. He held Minhyun's hand and smiled. 

"Thank you. This has been a pleasant evening," Baekho said and Minhyun leaned against him. 

"Indeed. I love you, Baekho. I really do." 

"I can see that." 

Just as Baekho thought it was about time for them to head back to shore, fireworks started to explode in the skyline. He gasped and flinched slightly, a little surprised by the brilliant colors filling the sky above the city. He was in total awe and glanced at Minhyun who still laid his head on Baekho's shoulder. 

"Did you do that too?" Baekho asked. Minhyun giggled and shook his head. 

"But I did choose this date in particular for this occasion. There's a fireworks show happening and it was just the perfect time to have this date." 

"Sneaky." 

"No. I just like to have things planned out. I'm not that unorganised, you know." 

Baekho grinned and kissed him again before turning back to enjoy the fireworks show in full view. He felt relaxed and filled with warmth. He squeezed Minhyun's hand and couldn't stop smiling. Ah, he can never keep up with the other, can he? 

But that's okay. 

It is all worth the trouble. 

Fin


End file.
